Wild, Caged, and Free
by Jedi Heathcliff
Summary: The two friends stared at Rey and Kylo from the window. "You think it'd be bad if I divorce him now?" she asked. "I mean, if you want us all blown to pieces you could get a divorce," Finn said. Bridgette sighed. "I only want him blown to pieces." (OC/Kylo Ren/Rey)
1. Prologue: Alone

**A/n:** I am so sorry to you all that I am such an unreliable and picky writer! But this version is making me much happier now, so I hope it makes you guys happy as well! And fair warning: some of the scenes/paragraphs/events will be the same as the version I written first, but there is a lot of added content so make sure to not skip it because every word I write, I write carefully and choose wisely - each word is very important to the story. There's a big secret that lies waiting for you readers (although you may guess, I don't believe the entirety of what's really happening in this story will be revealed any time soon).

Let me know if any errors or if you want to see something different or something happen, etc. I am open to all ideas and comments and reviews!

Each and every one is amazing! Thanks for all you guys who read! And thank you to **Team Wingless, Sunshinelover21, Blue Angel 78, Sorrowful Hope, AgnesEldridge, nattiebopeep1, somethinginside3333, Nequam95,** and all the Guests who reviewed. It means the world to me!

Also, I am aware Han didn't have the _Millennium Falcon_ after ROTJ, but I am rewriting that part and he lost it sometime between the beginning of Ben Solo's training and Force Awakens timeline.

* * *

 _ **Wild, Caged, and Free**_

 **Prologue: Alone**

The small child watched her mother frantically move from one room to another, gathering a great many things. The woman was in a tizzy. Things were being smashed into a suitcase, things were being tossed and thrown, and the child was looking at the case thinking that there was no way it would be able to latch and close properly.

A pounding of footsteps came from her father rushing down the dirt stairwell in front of the young one. She moved out of her father's way so he could gently take her mother into his arms, trying to calm her.

"You can't go, Becka. If you find her, she will be exposed."

The little girl saw her mother shaking violently with sobs. She frowned, walking up to her mom. She tugged at her patchy dress before hugging her leg tightly. "Everything is alright, Mommy. You don't need to cry."

Mother looked down at the child. Her expression could only be read as thoughtful and longing.

The mother shook her head. "No. I must go. Let go, child. Get off. George, I refuse to stay here with this child any longer. I cannot. It breaks my heart every time - " The woman stopped, hissing. "I can't even looked at that damned girl's face without thinking about her. I have to make sure she is alright. I'm going and I don't plan on coming back. Don't bother convincing me otherwise."

"No, Momma! Don't go!" the child cried out, clutching the woman again.

"Get off me, Bridgette!" she shouted, give her leg a hard shake.

The child let go. Although she knew she could have held on tightly for much longer and much more intense shakes, Bridgette released, feeling something inside her quiver and break. The tears came in rivers now, but both parents shrugged the child off.

"You might end up making things worse, Becka! Please listen to me," Father begged. He let go of her reluctantly, too so she went back to closing the trunk and making way for the front door.

"I won't abandon her or leave her where she isn't safe."

One foot was out the door.

"You know we can't run. You can't run from him, Becka. No one can. If you leave, it will expose us all and we will all be killed. Please, trust me on this that you need to stay. It's safer with you here; trust me."

It was that one word that made her mother turn around, giving a glare so full of fire that her face began to burn. "I trust no one. Especially you."

The shot at her father wounded him, the child could tell. If there were any tears in his eyes, however, he didn't let Bridgette see them. Instead, Father turned around and walked upstairs, shutting the bedroom door behind him quietly having left the child to cry all her tears alone on the floor.

When there were no more tears, Bridgette got up from the ground, opening the front door. She looked all around the porch to see if her mother was hiding somewhere like in the bushes or on the swingset. When she wasn't in any of Bridgette's secret play spots, she headed down the street calling out for her.

The further she walked, the more afraid she became.

Surely, her mother wouldn't leave her forever, would she?

Level 277 of Coruscant was dark as it is, but when the evening came to pass, it was especially darker. Bridgette wasn't afraid, though. She was brave, and she kept on walking in search.

It had been hours and hours. Off and on the tears came. She tried not to sob, but it was difficult. There were curious eyes on her when she did cry, but most of them kept to themselves knowing that wandering orphans were a common occurrence in the polluted, impoverished streets of level 277.

"Bridgette," a sweet voice said.

The child turned with a little bump in her heartbeat in hearing her mother's voice. But when she saw the voice's owner wasn't her mother, Bridgette's heart sank below her stomach instantly.

"Who are you?" the child asked.

The woman was as tall as the scrapers on the surface level of Coruscant. She had big brown eyes and freckles on her nose to match. Bridgette felt that this woman's aura was comforting and familiar, but she had never seen this woman before.

The giggle that came out of her mouth was soft and pleasant. "I almost forgot that you don't remember me. I'm Rosa, the keeper at the orphanage. I'm like a mother hen. I see that you are wandering out here all by yourself. Where are your parents?"

There was a man standing right behind her, observing quietly. He was stern in his posture, but softened when Bridgette began to sob again. "I want my mommy! She went bye-bye but I don't know where."

The man's brows furrowed with concern. "You sure they were fitting parents for this kid?"

Rosa didn't bother answering him. Instead, she bent down eye-level to Bridgette, holding out a friendly hand. "How about you come with us to the orphanage for a little while? There are plenty of other kids your age to play with. Come, it'll be fun."

It sure sounded like fun. Her parents never let her out much, so playing with kids her age would be a new experience for her. Bridgette felt excited. Maybe the new kids would even play Penny Pan with her. That was her favorite make-believe game; and her favorite story tale.

The three of them walked back to the orphanage where Bridgette found more kids than she could imagine running wild in a very large room with almost a hundred beds in neat rows. Some of them were jumping up and down giggling in fits; others were swinging like monkeys from the metal poles and pipes along the ceiling and the ones holding up the roof.

It looked like they were all having a lot of fun.

The child couldn't remember seeing so many people looking so happy. It was so euphoric that she could have sworn it was contagious.

Bridgette instantly ran to the kids.

"It's Bridgette!" some of them shouted, running up to give a big hug.

The child was confused, but smiled and joined in on their games anyway.. At first they played pirates versus Jedi then it toned down into playing house. They decided not to have a mom and dad, but instead someone who was a guardian for all the children.

All the while the children were playing, Rosa was talking privately with Han.

For most of the game, Bridgette was distracted by them talking, focusing her ears on to what they were saying. But it was hard to hear so far away.

"Are you the Bridgette girl?" someone asked behind her.

She broke her gaze from the two adults and looked up to a boy who was much taller and older than her with jet black hair.

"My name is Bridgette." She tugged at her dress nervously. The children welcomed her to their games, but she hadn't talked to any of them face-to-face. Not until this boy, anyway.

"My uncle wants to train you in the Force. I think my dad wants to send me away, too to train with my uncle."

She had very little idea what he was talking about. Bridgette stayed quiet.

Rosa and the man came walking towards the children. Rosa beckoned for Bridgette and she obeyed, cautiously meandering towards the woman.

"This man's name is Han Solo and he wants to take you on a trip to someone who can teach you a lot of cool things. What do you say?"

Bridgette immediately shook her head. No, she couldn't leave her father. In fact, she nearly forgot about him and felt guilty for it. She must go see that he is okay without mom.

"I want to go back home."

"Can we show her the ship to see if she likes it, daddy?" the boy asked, looking at Han Solo.

"That's a good idea, Ben. How about it, Bridgette? Would you like to see the _Millennium Falcon_?"

She's heard talk about that ship before. She couldn't recall where, but it sounded familiar to her. Like a distant memory that had been shoved deep inside her mind into a place she couldn't reach. It took a moment of consideration. The thought of her father was always crossing her mind, but she really did want to see the _Falcon_.

"Ok, but only for a little bit," the child said, giving a very excited smile. Right after, she will help her father and let him know she tried her best finding Mother. Yes, that was a good plan, she thought.

All of them went to the platform in the middle of level 277. Only important ships got through so many levels of Coruscant. Whenever they did land, the ceiling above closed up and shut out any natural light. It was a shame that Bridgette had yet to see the sky above.

The ship was very big compared to the tiny child. She looked up in utter awe at all the wires, tubes, metal, buttons, and every other contraption that made up the whole thing. It was much too complicated for her to comprehend, but she appreciated how pretty it was despite it being so beat up.

Rosa allowed Han and the boy to show Bridgette around while she stayed behind.

The three of them walked up into the ship. She was never a trusting person outside of her two parents, but the familiarity of Han gave her a sense that she could go anywhere with him and be entirely safe.

The ship on the inside was much bigger. There was a bench that went two-hundred and seventy degrees around a table.

"Hey!" the boy said. "You want to play?"

Ben flipped a switch on the table and a bunch of creatures appeared, battling each other. Bridgette hopped down on the bench across from him and Han sat next to her.

"How about you and I on a team against Ben, yea?"

"Is that fair to Ben that I get someone older?" she asked, looking up at Han.

He chuckled. His smile was always off to the side. Bridgette found it funny. "Yes. He's a pretty good player so I think he will do fine against us."

She noticed the game required some thinking. Each move had to be calculated with each creature. Han helped her quite a bit. Some of the time, he would just tell her to do one thing and she would move the creature on her own. It was fun when they were winning, but Ben was a good player. With every move Han and Bridgette did from halfway through the game and on, Ben was able to take out a creature.

Bridgette was internally getting frustrated, but at the same time was almost happy the more she noticed Ben getting excited at them playing together.

The frustration at losing lessened.

Ben took the final hit and jumped a little in his seat from the proud moment of his victory.

What was also funny was how she saw the same crooked smile that grew creases on Ben's face was nearly an exact replica of Han's.

She was kind of jealous of those creases their smiles made. She only had dimples.

Sounds of footsteps came from the ramp. Rosa came in with a round metal object in her hand. She lifted it to her eye and pressed a button. There was a single flash and something printing out from behind it.

Bridgette ran up and snatched it from Rosa's hands, looking at it in awe.

"Another!" Bridgette demanded. She rushed over to Ben and Han, taking their hands. She smiled widely with her newfound friends while Rosa snapped away at the metal object.

The giddiness that radiated off of Bridgette from getting her own souvenir from this very small venture was immense.

She grabbed the new picture, looking at it with starry eyes. "I will treasure this forever. Will you be back?"

Han gave a short sigh before smiling. "You sure you don't want to come train with Ben and his uncle."

Bridgette nodded. "I need to get back to Daddy."

The space pirate gave a concerned look to Rosa. Rosa, however, didn't have an answer for the unspoken question. "I will be back, I promise that."

"And Ben?"

Han chuckled. "Well, he will unfortunately be training very hard for many years with his uncle but I don't doubt you'll see him much later."

Ben frowned at his father. Bridgette felt his mood go from joyful to a painfully crippling anxiety he had for leaving. The emotion coming from him overwhelmed her, which was a new phenomenon. But she felt there was something more to him having to leave to train there they were going to say.

Bridgette ran to Ben and hugged him tightly. She then turned to Han, doing the same.

"Don't worry, kid. I'll be back very soon," Han said. He went to Rosa to whisper something. Rosa nodded.

"Do you promise you'll be back?" Bridgette asked, tugging at his pant leg.

He looked down at her, chuckling. "Of course, kid."

"Good, because I like you guys and I can't let Ben win at that game again," she said with a giggle.

The child was quickly coming out of her shell in the presence of these three friends. The spirit, the fire, the joy, the love; it was all coming out like she had been awakened from a quiet, lonesome sleep.

She was now feeling free.

Rosa walked her off the _Falcon_.

It didn't take long for the ceiling to open up all the way to the highest level of Coruscant. For the first time Bridgette saw the sparkling stars in person. The sky was dark beyond level 277, and the moon in the sky reflected a brilliant color. Bridgette stood in awe.

Once again, the tears pricked her eyes as she watched the ship fly upwards. She didn't get to see it take off into the sky before the ceiling closed up again. Though Rosa was next to her, she felt like she was being abandoned again.

"I don't want them to leave, Rosa," Bridgette said, clinging to the woman's leg.

The crying started again. Rosa tried consoling her, guiding her back to her house.

The twists and turns they took, Bridgette wasn't able to memorize. The last thing the child felt she could handle was Rosa leaving, too.

"Can you stay here?" the child asked. "Can you help me find mommy?"

Rosa gave her a sad smile. "I can't, I'm afraid. I'll be back soon, though. I have children to go watch over, remember? I know your dad is right inside and he will look out for you. Alright? Be a good girl for me and go inside. Everything is going to be fine."

Bridgette didn't want to be a good girl and go inside. She wanted to never let go of Rosa's hand until she found her mother again.

But Rosa opened the door for her and the child walked inside. The woman shut it back, leaving her all alone in the house. For a long stretch of a moment, Bridgette stood at the base of the stairs, forcing herself to calm before she walked up.

The five-year-old child finally willed herself up the stairs, knocking on her parents' bedroom door.

There were a few seconds that passed before she finally heard: "Not now, Bridgette."

With that she walked to her own room and shut the door.


	2. Twenty Years Later

**A/n:** I own nothing but my own character (although, she is heavily inspired by the character Jessa on the show Girls, so if you are curious about how I imagine the character by all means feel free to look up the actress Jemima Kirke; she's a stunning lady), but soon I will have other original characters pop up. You know the drill; you all know what is of Star Wars universe and what is not, so let's get on with the story!

* * *

 _ **Wild, Caged, and Free**_

 **Part One: Wild**

 **Chapter One: Twenty Years Later**

Bridgette opened the can of powder to sprinkle some water on it. It instantly turned into two biscuits. Slathering butter on them, they were the perfect breakfast.

Of course, her taste buds begged for something different having gotten so used to the dry rolls of bread. There wasn't much choice in the matter. In fact, she was thinking about moving up the latter of dealers and finding someone who provided better rations. The only reason why she hadn't done too many of the higher end deals was because they were much more serious about what they want, and if she so much as dared to toy with them, they would kill her.

She tried once before; it went south quick.

It was then that she felt him. That familiar yet strange presence in the Force that belonged to her birth father.

Immediately, she ran to the door to open it up for him. As usual, she gave him the biggest smile she could muster.

He was clearly drunk before arrival. The rims of his eyes were red while the rest of his eye was completely bloodshot. Whenever he tried to speak, it only came out in mumbling nonsense that she couldn't make out.

Bridgette's father walked past her, walking up to his room and shutting the door behind him.

She felt herself shake both internally and externally. As much as she tried, she couldn't suppress it.

Her father started leaving for long stretches of time soon after she returned home the day of meeting Han Solo, the infamous smuggler.

Sometimes he would leave for months on end only to come back for a few days. Other times, he would be gone for years then come home for a mere few hours.

He traveled the galaxy in search for valuable artifacts to sell and trade.

When she was younger, she had to scavenge for food after quite some time when she ate everything else in the house. The younger she was, the harder it was; however, Han never ceased to teach her new tricks to take what she wanted without being caught and how to negotiate deals to get anything she needed. They were helpful skills in such a position she was placed in with no guardian to care for her.

And it was the skills that Han taught which helped her now to sneak in the goods and trade them for rations.

What Bridgette learned entirely on her own, however, was to toy with some of the people she dealt with. She relished the teasing and playing with them like a child poking fun at another to chase them.

So, she went out for the day, searching for the Mimbanites who traded rations for goods they needed smuggled into level 277 of Coruscant.

And when she found them, she provoked them to chase her; she ran as fast as her body would allow.

But laughing so hard, it was quite challenging.

The group of Mimbanites chased her relentlessly. Their thick green fur was surely slowing them down. Bridgette laughed at that, taking another glance behind. They were gaining on her. That was alright, for she ran on purpose, hoping to provoke. It was all part of the thrill.

Han Solo taught her well.

One of the Mimbanites caught up and jumped in front of her. The rest followed suit by surrounding her from all sides. The leader looked at her with big, hungry eyes. For furry creatures, they were well muscled for a fight. The Mimbanite race were normally short; however, this group towered over her.

All the better.

Through the Force, she felt the two behind her swing. With a duck, she dodged them smoothly, knocking them both to the floor with her staff.

The leader was all that was left. He circled her like prey. This was getting too much fun, she thought smugly.

He started to speak in Mimbanite. "We want what we paid so generously for."

"Hmm," Bridgette began with a smirk. "What if… I said that...hmmm… I don't have it. What would happen then?" She looked up the tall creature, cocky and amused.

He leaned down over her. She tried not to lean back but she could smell his toxic breath and it made her feel nauseous.

"We want our goods."

She smiled at him and shrugged. "Sorry. Don't have it quite yet. Maybe next week."

He snarled, lurching his hands towards her neck, but she swung her staff and sliced his cheek. He came back fighting, hungry for his fix of alcohol that she was supposed to trade for the credits they gave her. His mohawk was now sprayed with blood after her hitting him across the skull.

Bridgette was hoping for a challenge.

She took out a slip of paper from her tiny leather satchel and dropped it on the leader's chest. "I was just messing with you. The alcohol is hidden in the basement of that address. You bastards have fun getting drunk."

The woman walked casually away, feeling slightly satisfied. She had enough rations left from the stupid Mimbanites to last her another month without having to make any more deals. Of course, it didn't matter all that much. The Mimbas were so thirsty for alcohol that sure enough they would be crawling back for another deal within the week. Their rations they traded for alcohol weren't by any means delicious, but it kept her full enough to survive in the artificially lit city of Coruscant, level 277.

For years she has wanted to wander down to the lower levels, but it was always too dangerous with the lack of protection. And rumor has it, the creatures down further levels were vicious and relentless. She was powerful in the Force, but she wasn't stupid enough to test just how powerful; but by all means, she was very much tempted.

She opened the front door of her home, feeling an overwhelming sense of loneliness creep over her despite feeling the presence of her father upstairs.

In haste, Bridgette put away all the rations into the cabinet. She looked around the house, trying to see it in a new light.

It was rare she stayed in her home very long. Most of her life, Rosa the keeper at the orphanage allowed her to stay there with all the kids for many months on end. The only time she ever really came into the house was to eat and store all her rations.

She walked up to her room, hoping for a sense of nostalgia. It had been quite a few years since she went in there. She tried to avoid it because of the painful memories of being left alone and shutting herself out in there from her father.

The room was almost entirely pink. No one ever bothered changing anything about the room as she grew older. It stayed the same. The same childish stuffed animals and small rocking chair in the corner. It looked like a little girl's room, not a woman's who was twenty-five years of age.

Even so, she loved the child-like feel of it. Her favorite part of the room was the picture on the nightstand. It was of her as a very small infant being held by her mother with the picture of Han, little Bridgette, and little Ben in front of a lit up holo table tucked in the corner of the frame. Ben held her hand tightly that day, she remembered. A smile crept to her face as she recalled the memory.

The picture of her mother and herself as a baby was just as smile-provoking. She never once saw her mother happier in real life than when she did in that picture holding her closely to her chest in a hospital bed.

Sometimes Bridgette would wonder what happened for her mother to never show her love like that again. At least, as far as she could remember before she left, her mother never showed as much as she did when she was born.

Just as she was reliving the haunting memories, another presence in the Force emerged.

Han Solo.

As soon as the Force signaled their arrival, Bridgette grabbed the sack she left in the base cabinets of the kitchen then made a beeline out of her house and straight for the shipping platform. The butterflies fluttered in her stomach a million miles an hour.

Unfortunately for the space pirate, Han no longer had his Millennium Falcon. But his new - and very beat up - ship did the job fairly well.

"Hey, kid!" Han said with his crooked smirk.

Bridgette nearly skipped the rest of the way to Han and Chewie, giving them even tighter hugs than she ever did before. "I made quite the profit today. You know Mimbanites: very desperate."

"That'a girl!"

Chewie groaned in approval.

Bridgette lifted her head high. "I also got a new coupling motivator for your ship. No need to thank me." She tossed the sack and Chewie caught it.

Han examined the sack's contents, impressed by how resourceful she was.

"No need to thank me, it was entirely my pleasure stealing it from Yatek."

Han frowned, tilting his head and then shaking it. "Kid, as good as you are, you still shouldn't be messing with Yatek and his hitman. They have too many people all around the galaxy, if they knew what you did."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Trust me," Bridgette said, cringing. "They have had much more valuable things taken from them."

Of course, in the end, she usually paid her dues. It was the challenge and fight and teasing that she found fun, not getting away with stealing. Although, that in itself was satisfactory when she was taking from those who deserve nothing but the worst.

"Well, it's good to see ya, kid. I got something for you as well. Here. Leia wanted me to give this to you and tell you that she was sorry she couldn't meet you in person. The Order is very persistent with the Resistance."

"That almost rhymed," Bridgette said, chuckling. She took the doll from his hands. It was tiny and pretty. It looked like Leia. It wore a green dress with a leather belt around the waist. The hair was slightly darker than she remembered Leia's, but it was similar in it's long, brown waves. She was beautiful. What was distinctive about the doll is that it appeared childlike rather than a grown woman-doll. It was just a small child.

"It was Leia's when she was a little girl. Her adoptive parents gave it to her, saying that even when we are older, we should always keep like a child. We need to remember the fun, the innocent times in a world of Darkness. She was given this doll around the time of the rising Empire. Leia said it reminded her of you now and thought you should have it. Says your like the daughter she wished we had. I don't doubt she always felt outnumbered with just Ben and I." He chuckled at that last part. "You are a daughter to us, know that."

Bridgette smiled at the doll, but then looked up, frowning. He mentioned Ben very little after the day she felt a great disturbance in the Force. She was going to ask about what happened, but Han didn't want to talk about it. And whatever did happen; it was clear that it had something to do with Ben.

Sometimes she wondered if Ben was permanently gone; dead.

She kept a hopeful outlook, however, because she didn't want to think about how much pain Han was in if that were the case.

Bridgette looked at Han, waiting for the more that she knew there was.

"Listen, kid. There's trouble with the Resistance. There is a girl who was captured by the First Order. She is a Force-User. Untrained in both Jedi and Sith ways just like you. A kid with no parents, surviving all by herself. But you are, however, skilled with the Force. We need someone like you; someone powerful and skilled. Even if you trained yourself you can do quite a lot, and we need you to fight with us, Bridgette. Our side isn't looking so good compared to the First Order."

She was taken aback. "I told you before. I'm not interested in the Light or Dark or the Resistance or First Order. I won't be a part of a killing spree."

Han gave her a sad smile. "I know, kid. Leia told me to at least ask."

Bridgette laughed. "You might have been away from her for years, but she is still the boss of you, huh?"

"Hey, one day you will see that when the woman is happy in the marriage, so is the man. Trust me, you women have quite the amount of power, Force-user or not." He gave a firm pat on her shoulder.

"Marriage. That's a thought."

Han hesitated again.

It would have been easy for her to slip into his mind and pull out what was going on, but that would be a violation, she felt. Unlike the scoundrels she smuggled for, she respected and loved him.

"Listen…" Han began.

Chewie moaned. "I don't like this," the furry creature said.

The man sighed. "Follow me. I want to tell you a story."

They all walked onto the Falcon. Bridgette sat in front of the holo table and Chewie left them be in the lobby. Han sat down across from her. It was all too tempting to just take what was on his mind, but she contained herself. Supposed she was an impatient person.

"I want to tell you what happened that day that you felt something great in the Force, the day I quit talking about Ben."

She nodded, forcing a smile. "It's been a while. I remember the day he beat the both of us at the holo table. I still want that rematch!"

He chuckled. "Before I first met you as a kid, I was arguing with Leia about sending him off with his uncle Luke to train as you know, I ended up taking him away. He was showing immense power and it was evident he was being manipulated because of it. The one who manipulated him is named Supreme Leader Snoke. Well, to the First Order anyway. He is a vile creature. He creeped into my son's head and turned him from us and his uncle while he was training. That day there was a disturbance, it was because Ben turned to the Dark Side and murdered the last of the Jedi. I wanted to tell you what happened, but I was shocked with what happened."

"So that' why you didn't even try too hard to convince me to train with Luke? You didn't want to pressure me as much as Ben seemed to have been pressured."

He nodded. "I felt guilty for sending my son. It wasn't my idea and I didn't like it, but you know Leia. She gets protective and once she makes a decision, it's pretty final. His lashing out at first, I don't blame him for. I went away a lot when Leia and I would fight, thinking her missing me would ease her anger towards me. I should have been there for my son when I wasn't."

"What of him now?" she asked. Although, this story was sad and she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the rest of it.

"He is working for the First Order now, being manipulated and no doubt tortured by Snoke. Leia wants me to bring him back, but I know that won't be possible."

"It's always good to try, though. I'm sorry about Ben. And by all means, it's important to your history, but there is something more isn't there? What aren't you telling me?"

He looked at her for a long moment. "The Order built a weapon and destroyed the Hosnian system. They destroyed the Republic. They have the Resistance location and are threatening to destroy us unless we sign a contract that states the war is over and the galaxy will be divided in half. One ruled over by the Order and the other by the New Republic."

Bridgette felt a relief wash over her. "The war will be over? Completely? No more great disturbances in the Force?"

He gave that famous crooked smile. "As much as I don't want to ask you this, Bridgette, it's important that I do. The contract wants a Force-user to wed one of theirs as a symbol of the peaceful alliance."

"You are asking me to marry someone of the First Order?" she asked in shock.

"Only asking. You don't have to. Kid, I know it's a lot, but my hands are tied along with the rest of the Resistance. They are in control right now and the only way we can stop these deaths is to have someone from our side marry someone from theirs."

"That other Force-user?"

"If you say no, we will ask her. Leia wanted to ask you first because we already adopted you into our family, but she felt it would make it all official with this marriage."

Bridgette stared at him for a moment. "Ben - the other person is Ben. You want me to marry Ben." She almost wanted to vomit the words out of her mouth.

"Yes. Rey's younger - "

"Rey?" she asked. Her thoughts were a rush. It was all coming too fast and she had just played tag with Mimbanites not long before, relishing it because she was so childish. Marriage was for adults; not those who hated responsibilities.

"The other Force-user; the one who is not unlike yourself. She is only a couple years younger than you, but she is so much like a kid that we thought it better to ask you first before her."

The words stung her, but Bridgette refused to show it. Now her hands were tied. How could she say no when the whole galaxy including a girl was counting on her to say yes? Then again, she didn't know who the girl was so it shouldn't matter to Bridgette if this ordeal was passed to her.

But looking at Han's apologetic eyes, she couldn't find herself saying no. Not when she seemed to live her whole life looking forward to Han's visits and pleasing him with her stealing and trading.

Bridgette choked back the tears and smiled at him. She nodded hurriedly. "Of course. If it brings peace for everyone, of course. I - I will do it."

Han smiled right then, bringing her in for a fatherly-daughterly hug.

Usually it was Han who broke the hugs they gave one another, but this time, she did. "What are we doing now then? My father is here. Should I tell him? Do I stay here?"

Han chuckled. What was so strange was that he seemed to brighten up instantly at the situation. She supposed it was only logical. After all, no more death, no more war. How could it get any better than that? For all of them, at least.

"Yes, your father should definitely know. You can stay here until the ceremony or come stay with the Resistance. It's all up to you, kid. I know Leia would want you to stay with us. We are living together again, did you know that? We would love to have you stay with us."

The idea intrigued her. He never offered before because all his home consisted of since dropping Ben off to train as a child was a freighter and other busted up ships. It was very tempting for her. She wouldn't have to be alone; they wouldn't leave her - or at least, Leia wouldn't.

Bridgette nodded. "Sounds good. I would like to see something new, I guess."

"Alright, kid. Would you like help packing?"

Immediately she shook her head. "I don't have a whole lot anyway. I have to wash this tunic nearly every day because it's all I got," she said with a laugh.

Chewie groaned.

"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about," Han said. "We have plenty of clothes you can wear on D'Qar."

"I'll be right back. I should go let my father know I'm leaving."

"I can speak to him about the situation if you feel uncomfortable."

"No," Bridgette said. "I'll be fine. He's pretty overwhelmed with his own work anyway. I'll just talk to him really quick and come back."

Having to walk back alone to her house once again, dreading seeing her father and knowing he won't even let her say a word to him, made her feel insignificant and angry.

Angrier than she had ever been, in fact. She supposed her riled emotions came from the sudden change.

Understand her fury, however, didn't stop her from merely walking into the house and shouting, "Father, I've come across an unfortunate situation that requires me to leave. I won't be back for quite some time!" She sighed, whispering quietly, "Not that you give a shit about it."

Her face scrunched up as she rested her forehead on the frame of the door. Tears streaked her cheeks. She clutched the doll Leia and Han gave her to her belly, waiting for any sign that Father heard her. After minutes of no answer, she walked up the stairs and opened his bedroom door, not bothering to knock.

The bedroom was empty.

xxx

They walked up the ramp of the starship. It was very small in size. With the three of them, it was difficult to move. She ended up sitting in the pit with the control panel of the blasters that lie on the belly of the ship.

The window to the bottom of the ship was small. It was curious how to aim when the window was tiny, but she was grateful that using the blasters wouldn't be an issue.

"We're almost there, kid," Han said after a few hours of flying.

Every once in awhile she could see a planet below, but it was mostly blank space with stars sparkling in the distance. It was weird to think that one moment she was running and making biscuits out of a can and the next she was flying into unknown territory.

D'Qar was a beautiful blue and green planet. The waters were rich, the forests were large, and there was a huge city on the far side that almost appeared as glorious as Coruscant did. When they passed over the city, Bridgette looked down through the window to see the bustling sky of hovercrafts and ships going about all the buildings.

A part of her hoped the base was located in that city so she could explore, but they kept going right over it.

Instead, the base was located far to the other side of the planet among the forest. The landing strip was long and the garages were countless. She had never seen so many X-wings in one location.

All at once, Bridgette became nervous. She knew no one but Han, Chewie, and Leia. She didn't know how to react or converse with others. Not unless she was trying to make a deal.

Han and Chewie hopped out first.

Just as she followed suit, she heard Leia's voice: "Han, did she - oh, she did!" Leia immediately hugged her then placed both her hands on the young woman's shoulders. "I know all of this is so sudden and we forced such a heavy decision upon you, but we all thank you so much. My goodness, look at how you've grown! I see tattooes on your neck and hands. Hmm," she said, tsk-ing just like a mother. "I see Han his trade. Well, can't say I should complain because you've grown into such a strong, cunning lady."

"Thank you, Leia. I've missed you so. Han gave me the doll. I adore it," she said in a gushing way.

"There are several things we should discuss with you about this arrangement. An opportunity like this, we never would have thought the First Order would do, but they did. We are trying to examine any possibility that there is an ulterior motive to this treaty."

"Maybe we should let her settle first, Leia. You know, this is such a big change for someone who's been growing up in the depths of Coruscant for so many years," Han suggested, resting a hand on her face. He placed a kiss on her head.

"Right. Well, there are a lot of people you need to meet, Bridgette. No doubt they would all want to meet their savior, I'm sure."

The label made her nauseous. "I hope no one actually thinks me that way."

"Don't worry about it, kid. She's just being dramatic."

Leia rolled her eyes. "This way. We must send word immediately so we can get Rey back." She then turned and led them into the depths of the Resistance base.

xxx

Kylo Ren stood before the hologram of a vile creature sitting proudly atop a throne. He waited anxiously for what his master would send him to do. There would surely be an attack from the Resistance with the scavenger girl locked away in a prison cell.

"Hux sent word to the Resistance of a treaty," Snoke began.

Kylo Ren was deadpanned, unable to find words to say.

Snoke then continued. "The war will cease and the half the galaxy will be given to them to rule as they see fit while the other half is ours. To solidify the contract and symbolize the peace between both sides, there is to be a marriage. One member from the Resistance and another from the First Order; preferably, Force-users."

Though the mask shielded his expression, it was obvious he was shocked by the way his head snapped up back to the eyes of his master suddenly. "You expect me to marry the scavenger girl."

"If you are loyal to me, which you say you are, then yes, I expect you to go through with this marriage. There is a prophecy of a child raised by two Force-users who will be so powerful that he or she will bring balance to the Force. Of course, if we raise him to be a Sith, there will be ultimate power on our side and the Resistance will crumble without anyone lifting a hand. I expect you to produce this child. I feel it in the Force that this prophecy is to soon come to pass. Now is the opportunity and we must cease it."

His hands were now fisted at his sides. The thought of marrying the scavenger girl was… Well, the Master of the Knights of Ren couldn't describe how he felt about it. Deep down, he felt nauseous about it, but at the same time there was something that made him feel - for lack of a better word - satisfied.

Kylo Ren looked down at the floor before saying, "I will do as you wish, Leader Snoke."

"Of course you will," the creature smirked. He then looked passed Ren and at the doors leading into the chamber. "But be weary, Ren. I won't have you falter from the Dark Side because of your growing compassion for that scavenger rat."

The knight was about to defend his loyalty, but General Hux came barging in with the snootiest, most pleased look Ren had seen in quite some time. The speed at which he walked down the bridge made it seem like he was gliding on a moving floor at great velocity.

Once the general found his way to the base of Snoke's throne, he tried to keep his confident composure. "The Resistance has agreed to the treaty, Leader. However, they say that there is a different Force-user they are willing to give. They won't marry off the scavenger girl."

"A different Force-user?" Snoke said. He seemed angry; no doubt because he didn't know of this other Force-user. There should have been only the orphan girl; no one else. After a short moment of thought, he looked to Ren. "Ren, deliver the scavenger girl back to the Resistance base and bring this new Force-user back with you. I would like to meet this new girl. Do it quickly. We haven't time to waste. Hux, make sure there is a barrack ready to follow Ren's command ship and retrieve the scavenger out of her cell and onto the barrack ship. Make sure she's chained and doesn't pull anything on you like last time."

Kylo Ren wanted to choke Hux for saying anything at all.

Although he knew that he was only wanting to take out the anger he held within him for feeling so...content with the idea of wedding the scavenger girl - Rey.

But the Resistance ruined that.


	3. Arrangements

_**Wild, Caged, and Free**_

 **Part One: Wild**

 **Chapter Two: Arrangements**

People they passed greeted Leia and Han in a respectful manner as they made their way through the hallways. The majority were dressed in a bright orange suit while others wore grey uniforms. Though being the general, Leia still wore more casual garb than something you might expect a general to wear, but she held a high head anyway. She didn't need clothing to project power; it was entirely in her posture.

They opened two large green doors into a cafeteria. The smell was overwhelming to Bridgette, but it was so good at the same time. Right on cue, her stomach growled loudly, begging to scour the area for whatever good food that was pleasing her nose.

Somehow, she remained positioned still behind Leia.

"Yes, this way," she said after scanning the room for whomever she was looking for.

They approached one of the long tables that currently seated two men laughing and smiling as they ate at something that looked so much more appetizing to Bridgette than a can of instant biscuits. Her mouth was salivating.

"Boys, meet Bridgette," Leia said to the three. "Bridgette, this is Poe and Finn."

Poe stared at her in awe as he gave one of his hands for her to shake. She shook it hesitantly, feeling uncomfortable under his amazed gaze.

"You are stunning," he said in a whisper. He then cleared his throat, seeing her raise a challenging brow. "Forgive me, I meant it's stunning that you would kindly agree to be wed to a monster when you could have said no." He cleared his throat again. "Sorry, Leia. I didn't mean to use that word."

Leia gave a smile. "It's alright Poe. The things my son did are nothing short of what a monster would do. I understand that, but we must move past this and look forward to a peaceful future. Now, I know Bridgette is starving so why don't you guys get her some food and show her around the base? Han and I have other business to take care of. If you need anything else, Bridgette, just let us know."

Bridgette nodded, watching Leia and Han leave through the way they came. Her mood began to worsen. She no longer felt like faking what she felt.

"I know Rey will be grateful," Poe said. "But I feel sorry for you - "

Her face went blank. "I don't care for your pity. Well, it was nice meeting you two." Her voice nearly cracked from forcing a chirpy tone.

She walked towards the line of people with trays, barely hearing one of them say, "She could say whatever she wants, but that accent makes it all okay."

"You know Rey has basically the same exact accent, Poe," the other laughed out.

"Yeah, but there's just something about her…"

Bridgette groaned as she got in line. She was more uncomfortable now than she had ever been. There were so many strangers packed into this room, she felt claustrophobic. It was easy to imitate the others who took a tray, went through the line, picked out their food and took a seat at one of the many long tables.

It was no her turn to pick out the food. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to take or how much of it she should take. So, she decided to take one of everything.

Bridgette felt the stares all around her, but she ignored everyone of them as she seated herself down along with her heavy tray.

At the other table in front of her sat a woman who gave her a disgusted look. Bridgette lifted the large piece of meat and ripped a big bite of it, chewing enthusiastically at the woman. Eventually, she turned away, whispering something to a guy next to her.

The food was beyond glorious to her taste buds. She didn't waste a single bite on her plate despite how much she took from the line.

She could stand to gain weight; not that it would matter in the slightest with how great the food tasted.

Poe and Finn sat down right in front of her just as she was finishing the last of her fruit.

"We have to show you around," Poe said.

"General's orders," Finn followed up. He then tilted his head a little. "Do you always do that? Look at people like they're a nuisance?"

She smirked. "No, only the ones who deserve it." She laughed when their expressions changed. "I'm only kidding." Bridgette stood up to place her tray on top of the garbage bin.

"So, ya ready?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, sure," she said.

xxx

The Master of the Knights of Ren boarded his ship. He watched as Rey was being brought onto the barracks. When she caught his gaze, she immediately turned her head towards the troopers in front of her.

"Ninety-seven, retrieve the scavenger girl and place her onto my command ship," Kylo Ren said, his voice low.

"Yes, sir," the trooper said. He - or she - walked to the others, taking Rey to Ren's command ship.

The girl was confused; her brows furrowed. When she was in front of Kylo, she dared to look at him directly in the slit of his helmet. "Why am I being let go?"

"Fortunately for you, there is a treaty that was signed by your so-called friends to end the war between the Resistance and the First Order."

Rey was taken aback. Her eyelashes fluttered, trying to make sense of what he was saying. It was after a moment of thought that her eyes narrowed at him once again. "What's the catch?"

"An arranged marriage."

"Between who?" she asked eagerly, anxiety filling her.

"Don't worry, scavenger rat. You got out of it." His voice became a sneer. He ordered the troopers to escort her onto his ship while he led the way. Her presence was like a toxic clouded blurring his judgement and emotions. She was infuriating, but he knew her and he couldn't forget her.

Rey sat in her chains on one of the benches on the ship. A trooper stood on one side of her, holding a blaster to his chest. Kylo Ren seated himself across from her, watching her every move.

At first, she avoided his gaze. Despite the helmet, the gaze pierced her. Eventually, she felt she couldn't avoid him much longer. They weren't but halfway there, and she caved in, looking at the dark figure in front of her. "If I get out of being forced to be with you, who is the unlucky girl to be thrust into this horrid ordeal?"

"Well, I was hoping you would be able to enlighten me, but now I remember that you know nothing about the Resistance. You were left on a desert planet all alone. You have no idea of the real galaxy. You know nothing."

"I know you're a monster," she fired back, forcing herself not to feel the sting of his words.

"That statement is subjective."

Rey crossed her arms as much as she could with her chains. "I beg to differ. I pity whoever this girl is. Thankful for her more-so."

"Right; you wouldn't want to marry a monster now would you?" he said, trying to keep his tone as amused as possible. "Well, you've unintentionally passed the baton."

The girl didn't say anything to that, she just looked away from him again.

They finally entered the Ileenium system, flying swiftly through space to the planet of D'Qar. Once they hit the atmosphere of D'Qar, Kylo Ren's breath ceased. He turned his head to the window, examining the spot they were landing. There were many Resistance members stopping what they were doing and walking out of the garages to see the command ship set itself down on their landing strip.

He felt it - that presence - the moment they hit its atmosphere, he felt her.

Bridgette.

Someone whom he hadn't thought about in so long, but just like he was memorized by her Force presence back then, he was stunned to silence now.

Kylo Ren shoved the image of a little Bridgette with a blonde braid wrapped on top of her head like a crown out of his mind. He lifted Rey to her feet by her chains, taking a key to unlock them. Rey's eyes instantly brightened at the sense of freedom.

xxx

Poe and Finn were very enthusiastic about showing her the base. Bridgette admired that: their pride for what everyone came together to build.

"And the bedrooms are actually pretty awesome," Finn said, "even though they are simplistic. You don't have to be concerned with the bedroom corridors. You will be living with Han and Leia in the city."

"Oh, they live in the city?"

Poe nodded. Every time he looked at her, it was like she was a light glistening in his eyes. "They just got a house. The general was very excited over the treaty and Han was too that they both found a solid home. I think both of them are going to actually settle down now that peace is here."

Bridgette smiled widely. "And they are allowing me to stay with them after just purchasing a new house together?"

Finn chuckled. "Yeah, you must be pretty special. I'm so jealous of you. Can't imagine the size of what that house is. I bet it's wonderful."

She thought about Han and Leia living in a home. The home was cozy, not something that was elegant and fancy as Finn was thinking. Bridgette may be on the fence about Leia's taste, but she knew Han would never reside in something so expensive and huge. But of course, people could be surprising.

Bridgette looked in the direction the Force sudden pulled her towards. Her face remained passive, but on the inside she felt an overwhelming amount of anxiety.

"What is it?" Poe asked.

"It seems my future husband is here."

"You think they've brought back Rey?" Finn asked her.

She shrugged. "I think I sense another Force-user, but I don't know who she is so it's harder to pick up on her."

"Come on!" Finn shouted at both her and Poe. "Rey has to be back!"

It was difficult not to smile at how happy he was to think his friend finally came back from being a prisoner of the First Order. Finn darted down the hallway with both Bridgette and Poe following him in a giggling fit.

"I have yet to meet her. She must be something special, Finn," Poe said.

"She's only the nicest, loving person in all the galaxy," Finn agreed.

They all ran their way through the base to the first level. Right out of the garage, Poe and Finn ran to the command ship not caring about who owned it or the black-hooded figure that walked down the ramp. All they cared about was the girl who rushed towards them, giving Finn a tight embrace.

Bridgette stood in the shadows as she watched the girl's cheeks become stained with tears. The love radiating from them was almost staggering. A dark feeling started to well at the pit of her stomach.

Envy.

She clenched her jaw, now glaring at the scene.

Leia came forth, keeping all her attention on the man in the black robes. Han, like Bridgette, stood in the background. The small general looked even smaller standing before her son who towered over her. Leia's face was sympathizing and loving. All over her face it was written that she only wanted to reach out and hug her son in welcome, but the strong woman held herself together.

"You are welcome to stay, Ben," Leia began. "I know a lot has happened, but I think all of us would like you to stay for a bit. You can meet Bridgette - "

"I don't care to stay." His mask filtered his voice to sound electronic. "I'm here to take the girl back to Starkiller. My leader wants to met her. We need a Force-user for the contract. It would be ill-advised for you to give us someone who was otherwise."

Bridgette snorted.

Han then stepped forward. "You know she is just as much in touch with the Force as much as you or Rey."

"They are both ignorant and untrained." He sounded almost amused.

Bridgette heard enough. She walked out boldly, a small smirk on her face. There were two options running through her brain as she made her way across the landing strip to where the Solo family stood. One: she felt she needed to act playfully and kindly towards Han's son. Two: she needed to keep her guard up, coated with bitterness to keep from seeming at all friendly. The problem was she didn't know which act to put on.

"You may think me untrained, but I have no doubt I could beat you without any weapon. Nothing but my delicate hands." Her smirk grew as did her cockiness.

Kylo Ren wasn't playing along. "I refuse to play games. You can either get on the ship or the deal is off and we blow up the entire system."

Option number two, then. She should have known. Her jaw dropped slightly but clenched tight at the joint. "You can tell your leader I am not a piece of property to be shipped around. I'm staying here."

"Suit yourself," he said blandly.

The look on the general's face turned concerned. "Ben. Please."

"You forget your place, Leia Organa," he sneered. "You are now under the weapon of the First Order. You have no choices other than to end your own life along with the rest of your Resistance rats."

Bridgette felt instantly defensive and protective after seeing the pain on Leia's face.

All around the Resistance was watching, clinging to every word between the family and the strange girl who only arrived just that day. Some of their thoughts were so loud that it was hard for Bridgette to shut out the voices of their minds, but her focus stayed strictly now on the Dark Sider.

"You won't speak to her like that," Bridgette nearly shouted.

"Bridgette - " Leia started, but the words were lost in her throat.

The young woman held up her finger. "No. No one is going to be treated like that from their own son. What the hell is wrong with you?"

A hand rested on her shoulder. Bridgette eyed the hand and followed it up to the owner's face. Han gave her a soothing smile, relieving her of her anger. Of course, some still resided in her. However much she wanted to make trouble, she didn't want to upset either of them any more than they already were.

Han gave her a knowing look then turned his gaze back on his lost son. "She will go but I have to come along."

Bridgette crossed her arms and challenged Kylo Ren with her stare. Inside, she knew he wouldn't bother arguing. How she knew that, she wasn't sure.

Instead of saying anything, he gestured for them to board the ship. She was ever so thankful to Han for finding a solid compromise. Although, she would have gone with him any way in the end to keep from the threat of the First Order, but she was glad for the small moment of stubbornness on her part.

Bridgette felt that with Han, everything would be that much easier.

The barracks ship spit out a group of troopers who escorted them onto the command ship. They stuck by them closely, making sure they had no way out.

xxx

It was difficult for Kylo to describe seeing Bridgette for the first time as a grown woman.

Anyone with eyes could fall at her feet, but she carried a bitter, angry aura to her that both pleased and disturbed him. The way she carried herself was mysterious, frightening, but elegant all at the same time.

The worst was that she was fearless and bold which would cause many problems for him. The fury he held within him was immeasurable. The last thing he wanted was Han Solo to join him on Starkiller base, but any argument against it, he wasn't sure he would win. Kylo Ren refused to look a fool in front of the Resistance any more than he already did.

The trip back was quiet. Bridgette kept a firm, challenging eye on him the entire way. It made him uncomfortable, but he wouldn't let that show.

It was so long ago that he didn't remember her this way. Kylo Ren recalled a kind, sweet little girl. Now she was full of experiences and hardships he didn't know about. But he had to shove that out of his mind. Rey was tempting enough. He couldn't let Bridgette get to him as well.

The anger rose in him the more he thought about it; how weak he was. His Master would be tumultuous.

Kylo Ren was grateful Han Solo didn't try convincing him of anything or speak to him about going back home and turning his back from the First Order. The troopers did their duty in sticking close to the two Resistance fighters, no doubt not wanting to start anything in front of a bunch of armored men baring blasters.

They finally landed on the base in the shipping hangar.

He led the way through the base as Bridgette and Han were escorted by the large group of troopers.

"I feel quite threatening having all these armed troopers guarding me," Bridgette said, smirking.

xxx

Bridgette relished the troopers. The way she walked was somehow bolder now than before. With Han by her side, she felt invincible. It didn't matter that the troopers weren't really on her side.

Her companion, on the other hand, was solemn. His old age showed with his blank, slightly concerned expression. He kept his eyes on the back of his son's head, not once looking at Bridgette. Back and forth, she looked between him and his son, waiting for something to change; however, the only things changing were the various hallways they took.

They came to a large metal door. Kylo Ren turned to look at both her and Han. It was a shame he was wearing a mask. The longer Bridgette was in his vicinity, the more she wanted to rip it off to see how much his features had grown from a little boy's to more masculine.

"You will wait here, Han Solo," he began. "You," he said turning to Bridgette, "will now be assessed by our Leader."

Bridgette laughed. "So we can find out if I am worthy or not? Oh, Maker, this is absurd," she said, pushing past Kylo and the troopers to go inside the sliding door. "And bullshit, might I add."

When the door shut closed behind her, Han gave a look to his son that said 'Yeah, she's a bit much'.

On the other side of the door, she walked into the empty chamber and down the bridge. There was no one in there. Maybe it was all a ruse.

She knew there was no one in here. She couldn't sense any life forms in here, so she just waited, leaning on her right leg with her arms crossed and lips pursed.

All at once, there was a hologram of a creature sitting on a throne. He peered down at her with slits for eyes. For most, he was difficult to look at without cringing, but it satisfied him that this new Force-user was indifferent to his appearance. At the same time, he was growing infuriated by her lack of fear and respect.

"So you are the Force-user we have all been so curious about."

She gave a small shrug. "I suppose. Feel free to appreciate the other girl more. I wouldn't mind getting a one-way pass out of all this."

"Interesting sense of humor…" he noted. He leaned back in his throne.

Bridgette waited for whatever she was supposed to do next. If it was up to her, she would leave having been so bored already.

"Your potential in the Force is strong."

She scrunched her brows, wondering how in all the galaxy he would know that through a hologram. As he spoke, she looked subtly around the chambers, searching for something that was off. She couldn't find anything at all.

"Where do you come from?"

"I don't believe that's relevant," she said, sighing with slight irritation.

His brows furrowed. He leaned closer to her and she helped him out by standing challengingly closer. "You might find it best to respect me, child."

Bridgette laughed. "I won't be intimidated nor do I respect holograms. Forgive me for being honest."

"For a Resistance rat, you are bold."

"I'm not part of the Resistance."

He grunted. "Nor are you a Jedi. You have not chosen sides yet?"

"I don't want to be on either side."

"And if someone were to Force you to choose one?" he asked skeptically.

"Then I would choose death; although, if I suppose the Resistance would be the better choice. After all, they are less prissy and whiney than the lot of you," she said, letting out a laugh of amusement at her own words.

The creature smiled, leaning back once more. He was thoroughly pleased with this girl. Much like the scavenger, she was headstrong and powerful with the Force; however, she was much different in siding with the Resistance. He was charmed at hearing she would rather choose death than side with the Resistance. Of course that meant she would also pick death over the First Order, but that was of little consequence to him.

The most important notion was that she would fight for the Resistance as much as she would the First Order. Without this powerful Force-wielder on their side, the Order still had the advantage.

"Bring Ren in for me, would you?" he asked. There was a smirk now plastered on his face. How pleased he was bothered Bridgette. She didn't think she had given him anything about her that was pleasant; especially when she refused to have much respect for who he was.

Obediently, she retrieved the dark figure to join her in the chamber in hopes that if she hurried, so would they.

Kylo Ren didn't bother to look at he. Instead, he walked strictly towards his Master, kneeling before him. At that notion, Bridgette snorted.

She could see the young man clench a gloved fist.

"You may rise, Ren. I am more pleased than I would ever think to be with the Resistance's choice of the bride. You might find it a much easier marriage with this one than that scavenger rat."

Bridgette watched Kylo's every move, finding it most peculiar when his body almost jolted with anger at the creature's name-calling.

"The wedding will be held within the week. I will let Hux know. I'm aware of his pleasantries with planning celebrations, so I have no doubt it will be the most talked about wedding of the millennia."

Her face scrunched with disgust at the thought of the wedding. So she was a little afraid to go all out rude with the creature in fear she could possibly be in big trouble, but she was hoping she had just the right amount of disrespect towards the First Order leader that he would trade her for Rey.

"What do you want me to do with the girl and Han Solo, Supreme Leader?" he asked. It was quite distasteful seeing how much of a pet he made himself for this vile creature.

"Send them back to the Resistance. We won't need her till the wedding. Actually, I think it would be most amusing if we plan the wedding with some of the Resistance."

Kylo Ren was utterly taken aback at this proposal. It was as much what he least expected as it was what Bridgette least expected. They both stared up at him in shock.

"I agreed to this stupid wedding charade, but I refuse to cooperate with anyone surrounding the wedding as if this were a happy contrivance. If you want to make it a big deal, fine. Don't bring my family into it. Especially don't make me plan out such a ridiculous political ceremony." As much as she wanted to say everything without being overtly defensive, it didn't come out as such.

"I will speak to Hux about the arrangements with your family, Kylo Ren," he said simply, ignoring everything she said. His anger was blatant now at her refusal. "You may go, but be here on the day of. I wouldn't want us to have to use our weapon again. Such a waste of suns and stars to eliminate only a handful of rodents, don't you think?"

Bridgette walked out of the chamber fuming.

"I guess it went well then?" Han said, smiling at the girl. He patted her shoulder lovingly, trying his subtle and strange way of calming her.

Kylo made no remark and neither did Bridgette.

"I'll take you to your chambers for the night and I'll send a group to fly you back to your nest." Kylo began walking swiftly down the halls with Han and Bridgette trying to keep up.

It was a wonder he grew any taller than his father. After all, his mother was one of the smallest people she'd ever met - smallest human, that is. He was at least a good two or three inches taller than Han, and a good foot or more taller than herself. This made it all the more difficult to keep up.

Bridgette couldn't imagine walking these dark, metallic halls without Han right beside her. Everything was unfamiliar and lonesome. It was even harder to imagine how little Ben Solo could grow accustomed to calling it home.

Then again, maybe he didn't call it home. Maybe he was actually never thought about what home was or how this place was so far from its definition.

Most of the hallways were entirely windowless with artificial lighting. They must keep all light at minimum as if it was the main source of spiritual light that could potentially waver them from their goal to stay strong in the Dark. She began to pity everyone in the First Order.

They arrived yet again at another door. However, this one was much smaller. Kylo waved his hand to open it up leading into a bedchamber.

"This will be your chamber," he said to Bridgette.

She was about to say something, but Han spoke first, "I would like to speak to you alone, Ben. Just for a moment."

Bridgette shuttered. "You're leaving me alone?"

Han looked at her. In that moment, he saw a little Ben begging to be taken home and not left behind on a strange planet with strange people to learn about an ability he wished he never had. He gave Bridgette a sympathetic smile. "I will come back. I just need to discuss some things."

Kylo commented on how unnecessary and useless talking was, but allowed Han and him to talk as they walked further down the hallway and away from Bridgette's temporary bedroom.

The door slid shut.

She looked around the room, taking in the pristine appliances and fake shadowflowers. It was all neatly done and perfect topped with an elegant, furry comforter neatly covering the bed and lintless black pillows to match.

The square table made of steelwood beckoned her to sit down. So she did.

Cradling her head in her hands, she began to wonder how much longer she had before Han left her permanently.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for all the continuing support. This story is like my baby! I know a lot of people don't like this type of character (even I used to cringe at these type of characters) who are mean, cocky, and described as beautiful. But even so, she is obviously flawed and I will show that. Her meanness and cockiness will get in the way of friendships. I won't have a Mary Sue who can get away with everything. She is a mean person on purpose, so never fear that she gets away with it because she won't for long! Drama will ensue!

I do appreciate any and all comments. Feel free to leave suggestions or critiques, I accept it all. Again, thanks so much! Love you all :)


	4. The Resistance Trio

_**A/N:**_ I know Kylo Ren is showing up barely at all in this story, but from the end of this chapter to the rest, he will be here! I just had to get a good build up and start to it. So now we can have some Kylo Ren/Bridgette goodness!

Warning: There is cursing and Bridgette becomes more of a be-otch. Bridgette isn't supposed to be too much of a likeable character. But bare with me, she is supposed to be full of flaws and meanness because I aim to have very different characters from the ones you mostly read in Kylo Ren fanfictions.

* * *

 _ **Wild, Caged, and Free**_

 **Part One: Wild**

 **Chapter Three: The Resistance Trio**

Gratefully, Han was true to his word, walking right back through the door about a half hour later. She still sat quietly at the table, thinking about everything yet also thinking about nothing.

"How'd it go?" she asked him.

"As expected," he sighed, sitting across from her, filling her view. "He's as stubborn and temperamental as he's always been."

She smirked. "Wonder where he gets it from."

Han lifted a finger at her, putting on a serious face. "Hey, watch your mouth, young lady."

Bridgette's smirk quickly turned into a laugh at his trying to be serious. Han joined right in with her, dragging a hand down his face in exhaustion.

"Can't say that I expected much at all. I was just hoping that maybe something in him would… I don't know."

She toyed with the bracelet on her wrist, twisting it around and around. She thought for a long moment before replying. "You can't really save anyone. They have to save themselves. He's not your responsibility any longer, Han. He can make his own decisions. The only thing you can do is love him and make sure he knows that."

Han smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were the parent and I was the kid."

"Ha!" she laughed out loud. "Oh, Maker, no! I could never be a parent. I would completely fuck up that child one-hundred percent. There would be nothing left in that child but twisted darkness."

"You underestimate yourself. You aren't on the Dark side. You can't be that bad."

"No," she countered, "I'm being realistic. I - " The words were lost to her for a split second. She thought about seeing the Resistance and its people for the first time. "Everyone at the Resistance… Everyone seemed so joyful. At least, most of them were. They were all laughing with each other, hanging out with each other. It was weird. For me. To see them be so happy. I felt out of place."

"You'll make friends," he reassured her.

She wanted to argue further and ask how it was possible to make friends with the Resistance when not only would she be married to the enemy, but she grew up in darkness. Maybe not the Sith kind but the loveless kind. Not once had she been with normal people doing good deeds. At least no one but Han, Chewie and Leia.

And Rosa.

Bridgette supposed that was her little patch of light she grew up with: the orphanage. Although she was mostly there to sleep, she still took the time to tell the children stories and to speak with Rosa about anything and everything. She may have been gone a while on adventures that were violent, messy, and destructive, but she had Rosa and the children.

They could be her small experience of light.

"I suppose." Bridgette then looked up at him. "Will I get your last name?"

He nodded. "I made sure that your last name would be Solo. I figured you'd rather have that versus Ren. Of course, my son was not happy to hear the request," he said.

"Yea, I imagine he wasn't. But it sounds much better than Ren. Thank you."

"Hey, kid. As obnoxious as you might be, Leia and I are really looking out for you. You know that."

The thought of someone genuinely looking out for her - caring for her - was strange. Of course, she always assumed her and Han and Leia were something kind of like a family, but to hear him say so out loud was something entirely different. She wanted to express her gratitude and love that they did so much for her, but she didn't know how. So instead, she simply smiled.

Bridgette yawned. The exhaustion washed over her in a roaring wave.

Han chuckled. "I hear ya, kid. It's been a long day."

As soon as the yawn stopped, she giggled. "Yes, it has. I can't believe that only this morning I was polishing up your coupling motivator and making sure it looked pretty for you."

"Quite a day. We should probably both rest," he said as he stood up from the table.

She stood up as well. "Where will will you be sleeping?"

"I'm right on the other side of that wall," he said, pointing to the wall that had a row of counters along with a refrigerator she would soon rummage through as soon as her onlooker left. "So if you need anything," he continued, "Won't be hard to just shout my name and I should be able to hear."

Bridgette agreed, following Han right up to her door.

"Right on the other side of the wall," Han repeated.

"I know."

"Good. 'Night, kid," he said while patting her on the shoulder.

"Good night, Han."

With that, he left.

She hurried to the refrigerator, picking out the colorful fruits, piling them into a bowl she found in the cabinets. There were so many sweet things, she was sure she would have a belly ache as soon as she finished eating. That didn't matter, for the sweets pleased her.

Once she was finished piling the fruits in her bowl, she grabbed one pillow and a comforter from the bed. She leaned the pillow against the wall and refrigerator then fanned out the blanket.

Bridgette sat down, resting her back on the wall. She slowly chewed on each piece, savoring the flavor.

Eventually, she finished the fruits, finding herself falling into a deep, restful sleep knowing that Han was only just on the other side of the wall.

xxx

The knock on the door didn't so much as make her move.

"She sleeps like a rock," Han said.

Kylo Ren grew irritated at the old man's jabs, trying to make light of every situation. The more Han Solo spoke, the greater Ren's anger became. What made him the most irritated was when he spoke of Bridgette as if he spent his whole life looking after her - like she was his own daughter.

Yes, that made him want to whip out his saber and lash out.

After another moment of waiting with no results, Kylo opened the door.

They walked in to find her throwing a pillow back onto the bed and trying to tuck in the comforter as straight as possible. It was evident she knew nothing of properly putting a bed back together in its proper state. There were wrinkles everywhere.

"Mornin', boys," she said, letting out a huff of air. Her braided crown was a bit of a mess, and Kylo also noticed a dirty bowl at the foot of the refrigerator. "What's on today's agenda? I hear you've gotten a new house, Han. Can I see it? That one man said that I would be staying there. I think he goes by the name of Finn. He said it's absolutely huge decorated with only the most exquisite decor anyone's ever come across."

"Yeah, right," Han mumbled. "I know Leia really wants you to stay for her as long as you can, but don't expect anything fancy."

Bridgette agreed. "Of course not. Not ever." She wanted to laugh, but kept herself serious in front of the ever-looming figure in front of them.

"Enough chatting," Kylo interrupted. "The ship is waiting."

xxx

The trip back to D'Qar was much like the trip to Starkiller base: quiet and uneventful.

Bridgette tried not to think too hard into how the man seated in front of her was going to be her husband in less than a week. She tried not to think about how if she refused or maybe even made him unhappy then they could just as easily blow up any planet the Resistance resided.

She tried not to think about how much of a mess it really was.

There were so many uncertainties. How could she trust that the First Order would keep their word and not cause another war to break out? Maybe even the Resistance would go so far as to break the treaty they all agreed to and lash out at the First Order when they least expected it.

Anything and everything could go wrong, and Bridgette believed that both sides were sensitive still, keeping close eye on each other in case either of them bends.

When they landed, Bridgette rushed off the ramp, hugging Leia who was there on the strip waiting for her. After Han greeted her with a loving peck on the lips, Leia stared at the ramp of the ship, waiting. When he didn't come and the ramp closed up, Bridgette saw the general's shoulders lower with a sigh.

"Well, how was it?" she asked both Han and Bridgette.

"As far as I've heard, Snoke has taken a liking to this kid," Han said, smirking at Bridgette.

"What can I say?" the young woman said, flipping her long hair and braid to the side. "I''m a very likable person."

They all chuckled at that; including Bridgette who found her statement most ridiculous.

"Hey, Bridgette. They didn't torture you, did they?" Poe asked, walking up to the Solo family along with Finn and Rey.

The three of them looked like the perfect trio. Rey was in the middle, beaming with wonder whilst Finn was on the other side of her holding a similar expression to that of Poe's: contentment.

"I must say, for a moment I thought my eyes were burning because Snoke is such a hideous creature. Fortunately for me, my eyes are still intact with perfect vision."

The trio laughed at that.

"Is he really that ugly?" Finn asked. "I never had the displeasure of seeing him. I've only heard stories that he is a creepy looking humanoid with a burnt face."

"Yea, that's about right," Bridgette agreed. "All this talk of ugly creatures is boring. Can we eat something?"

Poe smiled. "Well, I'm not sure the Resistance has enough food to satisfy your appetite."

"Oh please," she countered, "I know the lot of you are keeping chasms full of food, you just don't want to share."

They all started walking towards the cafeteria. As they did, Rey introduced herself: "Sorry, I wasn't able to speak with you before you left. I'm Rey by the way."

She nodded in response. "I'm Bridgette; you're Lady and savior, I've heard. Saving you from the evil villain or whatever bullshit. I'm like Luke Skywalker saving the beautiful Princess Leia from Jabba the Hut's clutches." Bridgette winked at Leia.

While Leia smiled, Rey frowned.

It would take some time for the ever-so serious Rey to adjust to this woman's odd sense of humor. Especially with a life-changing situation like this, it was hard for the scavenger to understand how she could joke so lightly about it.

It both amazed Rey and concerned her; amazed at Bridgette's resilience and bravery and concerned that she might not truly be able to handle it once the time actually comes.

"The outfit I was wearing at that time was not for a brother's eyes. You have no idea how angry I was," Leia explained when they pushed through the cafeteria's door.

Bridgette laughed out. "Oh my goodness, you bad girl. I bet it was sexy."

"It was most definitely sexy," Han said, giving his famous smirk. "I've been trying to get her to wear for ages now. I think I've almost convinced her."

"Oh my gosh, that's disgusting!" Finn exclaimed.

"No, no, no!" Bridgette said, hitting Finn with the back of her hand on his shoulder. "I think it's absolutely beautiful! You know, I hope I will find someone who still wants to see me in revealing clothing when I'm eighty years old."

Immediately there was an awkward silence. It took Bridgette a moment for her own words to sink in. She might not ever find that someone. That someone was chosen for her, but that someone might not want to see her at all now let alone in anything revealing later down the line.

As they went through the line to get their breakfast, Leia broke the silence: "Did you just call Han and I eighty years old? I'm hurt, Bridgette," she said, lining her words with a fake wounded whine.

The trio along with the newcomer laughed, appreciating the fact the general - a princess - was cracking jokes with the young ones.

It was nice again to eat some more good food. Bridgette didn't think she would ever be able to go back to rations ever again. The food was too nutritious, too good to give up. As much as she was out of her comfort zone and sometimes wish she was back, this was definitely making her stay. That and the whole safety of the galaxy, of course.

They all sat down at the table together. Somehow (albeit amusing), she ended up sitting in front of the same girl with the bad attitude at the other table.

But this time, she was too busy enjoying the Solo's and the Trio's company to bother with the looks.

"I was thinking I could take both you girls out to find something casual and suitable to wear. I know neither of you have much. And Han, maybe you can take Finn and Poe - "

"No!" all three men yelled out in unison.

Rey cocked a brow.

"Well," Bridgette said, making up for the men's amusing negativity, "we aren't afraid to have some girl time. It will be fun, don't you think Rey?"

The scavenger's eyes lit up. "I've never had girl time before. What is it?"

"It is exactly what the name insinuates. Time spent with just us girls," Leia explained. "It will be good though to get you girls into something clean."

"Oh!" Bridgette said, smiling widely, "I have a huge savings of credits from my odd jobs. We can use that for us."

"No, Bridgette. You save that for a time when you need it. Today will be on me."

"You may have been a princess, Leia, but I don't really listen to royals." The young Force-sensitive smirked.

xxx

They took a hovercraft to the city; just Rey, Bridgette, and General Leia Organa.

The way it was so lively, busy, and bright made Bridgette feel excited and adventurous. It was exhilarating to see new things and new people from the old customers and dealers she managed back at home.

The buildings were taller than anything she'd ever seen before - not that that was saying a whole lot.

Even despite, she was in complete awe.

"So where do you come from?" Bridgette asked Rey as Leia flew around the city.

"Jakku. I've been on my own since I was about eight… I think."

Bridgette raised a brow in curiosity.

"I'm unsure. My memory isn't so good."

They came down to the ground, landing on a small strip. They secured their hovercraft before they walked the streets of the city. There many shops for so many different things: ship parts, candy, clothes. Everything was displayed nicely to attract buyers.

Each shop was unique in its own way. It would have been hard for Bridgette to pick where to look first. Luckily, it seemed that Leia was in control today. The general knew exactly where she was headed. Though she was shorter than both Rey and Bridgette, the two young ladies found it a challenge to keep up with the older woman in her swift walk.

The many stores they passed, Bridgette wished more and more that they would stop and enjoy everything they were passing.

Finally, they stopped in front of a very large shop full of different kinds of clothing ranging from children's to adults' sizes

The three woman walked in. Somehow, Rey managed to look more curious and amazed than Bridgette did. She felt more sophisticated and grown up the more she looked at Rey and her miraculous innocence.

Bridgette forced herself to adjust to the strange new environment. She looked through the many racks to please Leia in looking for things to wear.

It was most amusing to watch Rey as she wavered from modesty and trying to look interested in the clothes. Leia had to help her out of her shyness.

Bridgette smiled then looked back down at the rack in front of her.

She tried on a lot of things, but found something most intriguing to her. Not to wear casually, but to amuse her new friend Rey.

"Hey, Rey. What do you think of this? Does it make my butt look big?" she asked Rey jokingly. The smile on her face was straining as she tried not to laugh out. The dress she picked was crocheted, revealing her black cheeky underwear beneath it.

Rey's eyes went wide as her hand covered her mouth. Even her cheeks changed to a fiery red.

Bridgette admitted that pulling Rey out of her innocent bubble was fun.

"Bridgette!" Leia exclaimed. "You are going to be a Lady within the week! What in all the galaxy!"

Everyone in the store started looking at the three women in the dressing room area. Some of the mothers pulled their child away from the scene, covering their eyes. Bridgette relished the disgusted glares.

One of the shop workers rushed over to them, bowing slightly. "General Organa, Lady Bridgette. Anything you want or need, it's all yours. On us." He smiled at the two women he addressed. "I can even kick out everyone if you wish."

Bridgette narrowed her eyes at him.

"And if you want me out of your hair, I can do that too." He was hesitant, intimidated. He quickly left just as soon as he came in an awkward hurry.

"How does he know who I am?" Bridgette asked with a thick coat of irritation.

Leia shrugged. "I suppose the First Order likes to announce things as soon as possible."

As soon as they went to purchase everything they chose (of course, Rey picked out so little; especially when looking at the mountain Bridgette had), the awkward worker quickly blurted out, "Oh! It's all on us. Go on. No need to worry about purchasing it."

"Well, whether you like it or not," Bridgette said through gritted teeth, "I'm fucking paying for it."

"Bridgette," Leia said with a sad voice. "Be kind."

"I'm the sweetest fucking person in the damned galaxy," she said bitterly, slamming down the sack of credits before storming out of the shop, bags in tote.

Leia went after her, none too shocked by her behavior. Bridgette stopped right before the street, looking at the hovering vehicles with a glare.

"Bridgette, you have to learn to control your anger. You can't act like that now that you will be a public figure of both the Resistance and First Order."

Bridgette clenched her jaw and closed her eyes, not turning around to look at the general. She couldn't.

Rey decided to put her two cents in. "I thought it was very nice that they offered to do so much for you and Leia. You're lucky to be thought of so highly. I would give anything to be in your place and not be called scavenger rat." Her positive outlook on the situation was not settling well with the other young woman, however.

Bridgette turned to Rey quickly, giving her a challenging look. "You would give anything, now would you? How about giving up your choice as to who you marry? How about giving up the only home you've ever known? How about giving up who you are because everyone sees you as some piece of royalty?" She took a deep breath then turned right back to the street. "Forget it. It doesn't matter."

"Bridgette - "

"You don't get to say anything about the matter, Leia. The only reason I'm in this mess is because you believe Rey is too fragile while you thought 'Oh, Bridgette is a strong girl who really doesn't care about anything. She can handle this'. So don't try to console me because you know so well that I can take a lot of shit. Right? I'm no idiot, Leia. It would have been a lot quicker and much easier if you decided Rey would marry your murderer of a son. She was already in his grasps anyway. But you couldn't bare to burden her with such a heavy request." Bridgette finally took a breath and turned back around facing the street.

Leia and Rey remained silent.

xxx

Bridgette sat at Leia's desk, reading through the treaty.

She kept flipping, waiting for something to pop out at her. The longer she sat there, the more her boredom worsened. The tension from yesterday was still running thick through her veins, but she swallowed her pride early this morning so she could apologize to Leia.

Bridgette assumed the general woke quite early to get a good start on the day which is precisely why she left her chambers before sunrise and perched herself on the general's desk. She would be the first to greet her and be able to apologize without any onlookers.

The treaty was very thorough in laying out the foundations of peace between the two opposing sides.

There was a rule that the opposite party couldn't cross into the other party's territory with _violent or diplomatic and/or colonizing intentions. If one were to establish trade routes or hold political meetings, they have to discuss the proposition to the other party._

What obviously intrigued her most were the pages elaborating the marriage.

 _A marriage will be arranged; one force-sensitive from each side will wed one another to solidify the treaty of peace between the Resistance and the First Order. A child will be produced between the wedded couple. If a divorce were to take place, the entire treaty will be void and the First Order will take immediate action._

A child.

That word repeated in her mind over and over until she tossed the papers back onto the desk, resting her head right on top.

The door suddenly opened, and Bridgette slowly sat up straight, feeling the overwhelming exhaustion finally hit her from the lack of sleep.

"You are up early," Leia noted. "Why aren't you in your bedroom?"

Bridgette didn't answer her. Instead, she stood up and hugged Leia tightly.

When she released the general, she looked down at her, trying to smile. "You didn't tell me there was going to be a child involved in this...coupling."

Leia sighed, not taking it as a joke. "I know. I wanted to go over the details of the treaty after Rey left to retrieve Luke, but I see you got to it already."

"Rey is leaving?" she asked, feeling a slight disappointment in the pit of her stomach.

The general nodded. "She'll be back tomorrow. She has a long journey ahead. She's going to make the trip as quick as she can, so she can be back for the special dinner party."

Bridgette tilted her head. "Dinner party?"

Leia smirked. "Yes. We were going to surprise you, but what Finn and Poe don't understand is that you hate surprises. We all wanted to have something fun and welcoming for you."

"For what? To celebrate this happy marriage?" she asked defensively.

The woman shook her head. "No. We wanted to welcome you to the Resistance family. And they felt like having something entertaining would help ease the stress of the marriage. And you can get to know everyone better while they can get to know you."

Bridgette made a comically disgusted face. "Ugh. Get to know people? Doesn't sound fun to me."

"Well, whether you like it or not," Leia said through laughs, "It is tomorrow evening and I actually picked out a dress for you, which will be given to you tomorrow. I expect you to be there on time. You hear me?"

The young woman rolled her eyes. "Yes, _mother_."

xxx

The following day was a drag for Bridgette, but at the same time she wished it had drawn out longer. The last thing she wanted to do was attend a party that was supposed to be entirely for her and her 'well being'.

Her outburst must have triggered pity within the hearts of Rey and Leia. She didn't want that. That was the last thing she wanted. What she was hoping for was for them to take even less pity; maybe even relish that she was the one being forced to marry the enemy.

If it was any indicator at all as to which side was the good, it was definitely the Resistance and their endless forgiveness and unconditional love.

Anyone who argued different was a fool.

The hallways were barren, which was unusual for this time of day. Usually the Resistance members living here were going in and out, through the hallways, and through the meeting halls to keep themselves entertained in a warless galaxy.

But now, she found that the lot of them were peering through the garage doors, looking at a command ship that landed on their strip.

Out walked a group of troopers in white armor along with one in a silver plated one. Right behind them walked off a red-haired man and the infamous Kylo Ren. They marched in such an orderly fashion that one would have thought they were there to try to colonize them.

General Leia Organa approached them, stopping them in their tracks. At first, Bridgette was so sure she would have questioned them or ordered them to leave, but she didn't.

"We have a dinner party this evening. We would love if you would come and represent the First Order at this party."

The red-haired man sneered. "Who knew that the Resistance rats did anything but rebel against those who are superior to them."

Leia's calm expression didn't falter.

When the tension seemed too thick, Bridgette stepped out of the garage, making her way in between the man and Leia. "Hello," Bridgette smiled widely. "I'm Bridgette, and I see that you have shown up unannounced without invitation."

"Actually," Hux said, in a greater sneer than she thought anyone could muster, "We've been invited by your so-called leader and forced to accept by ours. So, I suggest you keep your nose out of things you know nothing about."

Bridgette hid her shutter. She was about to retort, but Leia spoke up first. "Well, the party starts in two hours; the dinner in four."

"Brilliant."

This man's attitude was getting on her nerves, but at the same time it was so amusing.

"I will lead you all to the mess hall in case any of you want something to fill yourselves while you wait for dinner."

Bridgette kept her arms crossed, pursing her lips as she watched the general lead the entire group into the Resistance base.

Kylo Ren didn't bother looking at her.

As soon as they disappeared into the building, Poe and Finn ran up to Bridgette.

"What are they doing here?" Finn asked, panting.

Bridgette moved her gaze from Finn and to the doorway again where she saw Leia and the First Order group vanished. "Apparently Leia decided it a good idea to bring in the enemy for the little party tonight."

"Man, it was supposed to be a surprise," Poe mumbled.

"I hate surprises," Bridgette said casually, releasing her arms from their crossed position over her chest. She then walked back into the base with a shallow irritation at Leia not saying anything about Ren and Hux coming.

She mosied on down the hallways back to her bedroom. She only had a small handful of hours of sleep, but it was much too late now to make up for it.

There on her bed was precisely what Leia said there would be: a box surely containing a dress. Leia was much like a mother hen and treated Bridgette like she was her daughter, so it surprised her how provocative the dress was when she took it out of the box, placing it against her body to see it as a whole in the mirror.

Feeling excited about it, Bridgette put it on, loving the way it hugged her every curve. It was black and sheer in all the right places. The cloth wrapped around her shoulder, around her chest, and around her bottom and front to cover the private places, and was completely sheer down one side, across her front below her breast, and across again on the other side. She loved that it accentuated her rear - her best asset. It made up for what small chest she had.

It surprised her that Leia would have picked out such a dress for her knowing how modest the general truly was. But it also pleased Bridgette knowing that Leia saw her as a young and beautiful woman who enjoyed showing off what she had.

Bridgette began fixing her braided crown and brushing her hair until a knock came at the door.

She yelled out for them to come in. When the door opened, she stood up from the chair and mirror, seeing Han walk into her room.

When his eyes landed on her he immediately glared, pointing at her and saying, "No."

Bridgette tilted her head to the side, smiling. "Oh, come on. It's just a dress. Besides, I'm sure plenty of other women are going to be more scantily clad than I am."

"No," he repeated, with more stern tone. He then walked over to the dresser that held a lot of Leia's old clothes she used to wear when she was Bridgette's age. Han took out one of the dresses and tossed it to her.

After catching it, she held it up. "You can't be serious with this. Han, it's - hold on a moment. I think I actually want to wear this."

"Good, because you aren't wearing that."

Bridgette rolled her eyes, walking into the bathroom to change. She came out wearing a vintage dress that surely wasn't in style since one-hundred years ago, but that's what Bridgette liked about it. It was ugly and unexpected.

This was perfect to cause people to talk about her all the more.

"I love it," Bridgette said, smoothing it down as she examined it in the mirror. "Let's go cause a ruckus!"

Han smirked. "Atta girl!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks again **mie040401, somethinginside333, starwars-dreadful,** and all **guests!**


	5. Dinner Party Gone Wrong

_**Wild, Caged, and Free**_

 **Part One: Wild**

 **Chapter Four: Dinner Party Gone Wrong**

The mess hall was entirely decorated with makeshift banners and cutouts. Everyone was already in there chatting and dancing away. Everyone except for the red-headed man and Kylo Ren, of course.

The two men were off to the side discussing something in private.

Han escorted her from her chambers to the hall. They talked a little about how ridiculous the party was and how they both hoped it would last a lot less longer than Leia was believing it would.

Speaking of Leia, she immediately greeted Han and Bridgette as soon as they walked in.

"Bridgette," Leia said warningly. "Always late, you are. And what are you wearing? I could have sworn the dress I picked out for you was black, not that frilly mess that I wore to a ball when I was seventeen and overweight. Han, she is a grown woman," she said to him, looking at him straight in the eye. "She should be able to wear what she pleases."

Han looked shocked. "You picked out that small piece of cloth? This isn't Jabba the Hutt's palace. What were you thinking? This is a dinner party full of not only men but First Order men!"

"And one of those First Order men is our son," Leia said.

Bridgette's mind connected dots as to what the general was getting at, and she didn't like how they connected in her head.

"What does that have to do with the dress?"

Leia didn't say anything; she didn't have to.

"Well," Bridgette said, forcing a smile. "I'm going to go dance with those I hope see me as a friend in this dress that I think is absolutely sexy despite it showing nothing of my body." It was a big fat lie, but the dress looked good at some era in the past.

The music was decent, the rhythm fast and the instruments loud. As she weaved through the crowd, she briefly considered speaking to the First Order troopers to start something with them, but decided against it. Not yet, she thought.

She found her way to Finn and Poe who were dancing comically with one another. They looked like lifelong friends finally able to be who they were after years of oppression and war.

"May I join you boys?" Bridgette asked.

Finn nodded, laughing as he checked her up and down. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"It's called vintage. You should try it sometime; be a trendsetter," Bridgette yelled over the loud music.

"I feel like I'm dancing with my grandma," Poe remarked, getting closer to her.

Every now and then, Bridgette found herself stealing glances at the hooded figure she would soon be we'd to. She enjoyed how little he was taken by her. But at the same time it bothered her. There was this sinking feeling, this awful subtle feeling of insignificance when it came to him.

What she couldn't get out of her head was his gaze - although masked - had kept a longing eye on the scavenger girl.

It was insulting, charming, and exhilarating to her all at once.

But eventually, she knew deep down that the negativity emotions would soon win over.

"You should go ask him to dance," Finn joked, finding the source of her gaze. "I mean, eventually you'll have to kiss him anyway. Isn't that what they do at weddings? Might as well start the baby steps now."

Poe frowned. "Does he even know how to dance?"

Finn contemplated that for a moment. "It's doubtful considering how much time he spends destroying planets and First Order equipment."

The fearlessness took over this time. "Alright. I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask him to dance. So you think if I ask to take his mask off, that he would?"

"No way."

Poe on the other hand shrugged. "He might."

"He never takes it off. Even for General Hux over there. Why would he take it off for his enemy?"

"Because she will be his wife."

Finn looked at Poe like he'd lost his mind. "You think any of the First Order members care about something like that? Poe, they are killing machines. I've heard how many of them beat their wives or children or whatever. They thrive on destruction; they don't love."

"Actually the Jedi code is the one that says there is no emotion or passion. They don't love. Dark Side code says the opposite," she said, informing Finn.

He gave her the same look he gave Poe. Then, his face finally went calm. "You know there is a difference between love and passion, right?"

Bridgette cocked a brow. "What would you know of love if your whole life you trained to murder?" With that, Bridgette turned on her heel, making her way confidently to the group of troopers guarding the two leaders.

Hux, the red-headed man with a sneer, was surprisingly the first one to turn to watch Bridgette stride over to them.

"Don't care to dance? You all look like outcasts just standing there."

Hux sneered. "We are outcasts here. You are all our enemies. Why would we dance with the likes of you? I especially don't want to dance with someone who wears a dress like that."

Bridgette gave him a long look. "It's a waste of time to judge someone by what they wear, and I'm not part of the Resistance."

"Nor are you a member of the First Order," Ren said through a his filtered mask.

"You're right. I'm not a member of the First Order," Bridgette agreed. "But whether you like it or not, there is a peace agreement between you and them, so why not push that aside for now and have some fun. Maker knows you don't have any in that giant shadow of a base you live on. Oh come on," she said, grabbing Kylo's gloved hand.

There was a bang right then on the hall door. Bridgette's senses peaked, feeling something off in the Force. And Kylo released her hand, walking towards the bang. Rey was supposed to be back, and she was; Bridgette could feel that much in the Force. However, Rey's Force was panicked. There was something wrong. And both Bridgette and Kylo Ren sensed it.

Bridgette followed Kylo to the door as Poe and Finn went to her side to question her seeing that she knew something was going on behind the entryway.

Leia, however, beat the four of them to the door, reaching out a hand to open it.

The young Force-sensitive lurched herself at Leia, tackling her to the ground right as whomever was behind the now opened door pulled blasters out. The spewing sound of bolts went every which way. People were crying out and falling to the floor as they got shot.

Bridgette got up quickly from beside Leia, kicking a gun away from one of the men.

There were at least twenty of them, armed in green plates. The leader stood behind all of them with Rey in his clutches and a gun to her temple. She was trembling with tear-stained cheeks.

The anger that radiates off of Kylo was especially strong now.

"Yatek!" Bridgette shouted.

Thankfully, the shooting stopped. The pudgy old man stepped forward with Rey in tote. "Oh good. Right where I expected you to be. You owe me big time, Bridgette. I've come to collect."

How the vile old human knew of her whereabouts, she wasn't sure, but it pained her that this was all because of her. The bodies of the Resistance member at her feet - and surely many more behind her - were all her fault. All because she liked to play games. The blood inside her veins boiled to a new extreme. This fury would be enough strength to take the group on all on her own if she only had a weapon near.

But she was naked.

She tried to find words to work it out, but Bridgette was no good with words. If she was anything, she was awful with them; always ending up provoking or wounding or making things so much worse with her unfiltered mouth.

"I don't think you should have killed people for no reason," was all she managed to say.

That made the man chortle. "Your words are almost as amusing as that dress."

She clenched her jaw. "Let's just put the crying girl down. Just you and me can talk about what I owe," Bridgette said, moving closer to him as subtly as possible.

"The thing is, you've had plenty of time to give back what you owe and I'm very weary of waiting." The man then pulled back the trigger of his blaster, pointing it away from Rey and directly at Bridgette. A couple shots went off. There was blood trickling down his arm, making him release Rey so she could dart away from him.

There was a pain Bridgette's side.

Han came up behind, throwing Bridgette's staff at her. She caught it with a little more difficulty than she expected. She decided to center that pain and anger in her staff as she unleashed it on the men blasting away at everyone in the mess hall.

She noticed that Kylo Ren had come beside her with an activated crossguard saber, slashing at any green armored person in his vicinity. Rey came beside him once she found her own weapon and in no time, the three young ones and Han were able to take out the entire group leaving the leader wounded on the floor.

The troopers marched over, snatching the leader to his feet and taking him away.

Bridgette let out a bit of a chuckle. "Well, that wasn't so bad. Could have been much worse." She tried tugging the over-sized dress a bit to put cover and pressure over her wound.

Most everyone there had their eyes on her. Feeling the discomfort and shame, she wrapped her hands around her waist to hide the wound.

"This was because of you," one woman said, stepping forward. It was the woman who gave her those disgusted looks whenever she sat down for a meal. It was the woman who quickly took a disliking to her. And now, it was her time to use the terrible situation to her advantage and lash out at Bridgette. "Because of you, my husband is dead."

"Ah. Sorry to hear that. We can trade if you want," she said, trying to act serious. "I'd rather have a dead husband than one who's the enemy."

The woman's eyes turned red, brimming with tears. Bridgette felt the shock and pain not only from the lost souls in the room, but the pain from the ones alive as well. She was hollow and unaffected by the woman's tears, but avoided the shocked wide-eyes of Finn, Poe, and the Solo couple.

Of all the things Bridgette spat at people, it was this one moment that Leia had no warnings and no lectures as she did other moments. Bridgette had stunned the lot of them this time around into silence.

The woman threw her glass of hot tea at Bridgette's face before storming off out of the mess hall. The liquid burned her skin, but she gladly accepted it.

"Can someone hand me a towel," she mumbled through the dripping tea over her lips. Taking the back of her hand, she wiped her mouth.

Someone spoke out before anyone could move: "Don't help her."

Bridgette gave a casually shrug, nodding to herself and making her own way out of the mess hall. None of the eyes left her even after the doors closed.

She heard it open again. She scrunched her brows, hoping it wasn't anyone trying to talk to her.

"Come with me," the electronic voice said.

It made her slow to a stop.

Kylo Ren, however, kept walking down the hallway.

She watched his back for a moment, feeling too exhausted to be any more stubborn than she's already been. So, she followed him out of the base and onto his command ship.

"Sit down," he said, ordering her again. He ducked into another section of the ship, coming back with a first aid box. He was quick to peal off his gloves and pressing a button on his helmet to take it off.

When he did take his helmet off, however, she frowned. It was typical to expect scarring or burns or anything that could be labeled a deformity, but his skin was smooth and flawless as was his thick head of jet-black hair. She was almost jealous.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, moving away from her until she gave him consent.

Bridgette shook her head slowly, unveiling her wound by moving the dress up past her bottom and above her hip, unashamed at exposing so much of her skin. He tended to her wound, rubbing antibacterial solution on her as he spoke, "It doesn't seem the Resistance likes you so much."

"I suppose they don't." She winced at the sting of the solution in her wound. "They don't like you much either."

"Of course not, we are enemies. But you - you have the option to befriend them and you don't. Instead, you are cruel. Why?"

Kylo took our burn cream, but Bridgette stopped him. "First-degree burns are easy to heal," she stated, using the Force to mend the reddened patches on her face until there was nothing left but smooth, pale skin.

"You know so much of the Force yet have never been trained. How?"

She smiled. "Well if I told you my secret then it would be a secret anymore, would it?"

He got up to put away the kit. As he was in the other room, Bridgette found enough curiosity to ask, "You could have just let Yatek and his men kill more of the Resistance. Why didn't you?"

Kylo came back with a long, white bandage, wrapping it around her waist tightly. Once he finished, she dropped her dress to cover her again.

He stood in front of her now, looking at her with a blank expression. "If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore, would it?"

She frowned.

xxx

When she was younger and Ben was still fresh in her mind, she begged Han to take her to him. Every time Han explained that training to be a Jedi required intense concentration and focus. Friends and family would disrupt that.

Within a year, she stopped asking and rarely thought of him altogether. But she never stopped asking questions about the Jedi. Bridgette was always curious about what they did, what their powers were, what they stood for, what made them so different from the Sith. Han knew little, but he was able to tell her enough to kickstart her own training with herself as her Master.

Sometimes she surprised herself, doing something she never knew she could do without practice.

At first she didn't tell Han how well off she was training on her own. Eventually, he started asking questions thinking that she might lose control of her power at some point, so she eased his mind by telling him how great she'd been doing.

Of course, her practice was coming to a slow now that she was so preoccupied by the Resistance and the wedding.

Bridgette spun herself in Leia's chair, sighing to herself.

"I see you've made yourself at home in my office again," Leia remarked from the doorway.

She stopped spinning, smiling softly at Leia. "Yeah, I thought I'd wait for you. I don't like my room much."

"I figured as much. Han told me about your night on Starkiller. Couldn't find yourself comfortable in that big king-sized bed they had? Thought the floor was better?" Leia laughed.

The only way she could respond was a shrug.

"You can sleep on our couch in our assigned room if you would like. We haven't gotten our things into the new house yet, so we've just made-do here."

"I would very much like that," Bridgette said.

Leia let out a breath, her smile gone from her face. "Bridgette, you've got to learn to think about what you say before you say it. Her husband died and you didn't consider that when you spoke. She was hurting from the loss."

Bridgette looked away, blowing away a long strand of hair away from her face. She rolled her eyes, turning back to Leia. "I think she's a bitch to be honest. She totally deserved to have her husband taken away. Quite frankly I can't imagine what he went through being with her. He was probably going to off himself sooner or later anyway."

The general stared at her with a concerned expression.

"Don't look at me like that." She tried averting her eyes away from the motherly figure.

The expression of concern finally broke. She smiled at Bridgette, walking over to her and squatting to get to her eye level. "Do I need to start punishing you so you can learn right from wrong?"

"I'm twenty-five years old. I don't need parenting any longer."

Leia cocked a brow. "Really?"

Bridgette chuckled. "Yes, really. I'll try to keep a filtered mouth. Promise."

"Okay." Leia wrapped her arms around the young woman who felt no more loved than she did right then.

"So are Hux and your son staying here?"

"It appears so. It sounds like their leader wants Han and I to coordinate with General Hux to plan out the wedding."

"He's cute. Hux. I mean, for someone who has a scowl on his face twenty-four hours a day. And, if I'm being honest," Bridgette began, trying not to laugh so hard, "you and Han did a wonderful job on your son."

Leia's grin went so wide, she wasn't sure she had ever been so amused by something Bridgette's said before. But just as quickly as her grin grew, it faded into a sad frown. "I wish I could see my son's face. It's been… I haven't seen him since he was ten years old."

"I hadn't seen him since then either. He's grown," Bridgette agreed. "I can't believe I'm getting married by the end of this week. I can't even stay with a single guy for a night. You know I've never had an actual relationship." Bridgette stopped her ramble, shaking her head. "I don't even know what I'm saying. This whole thing is arranged and hollow. It means nothing but peace between two sides I'm not on."

"But it can mean something. Eventually," Leia said hopefully.

Bridgette clenched her jaw. She stood up quickly, moving past the woman who was still kneeling on the floor. "It will never mean anything. We should both keep that in mind. I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed now." She stopped at the doorway, looking at Leia and asking, "What room number is yours?"

xxx

This was the most awkward meeting Bridgette's ever been to. Of course, this was the only one she'd ever been to, but if she had been to many, she knew it would still be the most awkward.

Hux had a pad and pen in his hands all the while Kylo Ren sat straight in the seat next to him. Han, Leia, and Bridgette all sat in a row, listening to Hux go on and on about the wedding.

"Lady Bridgette," he went on, "you need to assign your Maid of Honor and the flower girls."

"The what?" she asked, snapping out of her own train of thought.

Hux repeated himself, but Bridgette wasn't sure what she would say. She had very few friends. Those who she did call friend, they were mostly below the age of eleven. Even then, she didn't want them to come; not to something that seemed so dark and trivial.

"I um… Well, I guess I have someone in mind," she said.

He looked at her blankly for a moment, then continued on. On an on, he talked about cakes and dancing and music and everything that seemed to be in a wedding. Bridgette wasn't happy with any of it however. She thought it was all ridiculous.

"Why are we doing this?" she interrupted after a while.

"This is how a wedding is supposed to be," Hux stated, writing some more things down on his pad.

"Weddings are supposed to be for people who love each other, but that is clearly not the case. Wouldn't it be a lot easier just to sign something or whatever and call that a marriage?"

Leia placed a hand on Bridgette's under the table.

Hux looked back up her, feeling annoyed. "Of course, that would be much easier. But we aren't shooting for easy, we are throwing this for all the important people of the galaxy so they can see that this is a serious peace treaty that needs to be taken as such. If we have something that's small and only between the few of us, no one will follow the treaty."

Bridgette leaned back in her chair, pursing her lips and crossing her arms over her chest. Her posture was terrible and she made sure it was blatantly worse in front of the ever-so stiff Hux.

"Your father will walk you down the aisle, and it's your choice if you want your mother to walk on the other side of you as well." He stopped writing, waiting for her to respond.

It was her turn to stare at him, running through her options of what to say in her mind. "My father is on an extended business trip. So, I think Han should take his place." Han smiled wondrously at her, and she noticed Kylo Ren and Hux tense up. They all, however, kept going.

When it was finally over, she got up from her seat so fast, she nearly knocked the chair over.

Han managed to catch up to her. "You thinking about those kids at the orphanage? I think it would be good for them. We could take all of them to the wedding. They don't get out much, they haven't seen much. Maybe we can make this something happy for their sake. They don't get to see a whole lot of fun times."

Bridgette stopped to look at him, eyeing Han skeptically. "Make this wedding a happy thing for their sake of yours?" Her serious face then broke into a huge smile. "Totally kidding. I think that's a brilliant idea. I know the girls will love the dressing up and the boys will fawn over your son's lightsaber."

Han chuckled. "Are you serious or being sarcastic with me?"

Bridgette just smiled and laughed.

xxx

She stayed behind with Finn, Rey, and Poe while Han took Chewie and Luke to the orphanage.

Luke and Chewie had let Rey go on ahead back to D'Qar without them which was how she ended up alone with Yatek. When the two finally arrived at the base the day after the dinner party, Luke expressed his great regret about having let Rey go back on her own without them.

But Rey, being the kind and loving person she was, she insisted all was fine and wasn't his fault at all.

Bridgette, on the other hand, was more concerned about Chewie who seemed off when he stepped from the ramp of Luke's ancient starship.

Bridgette was a bit concerned with whether this Luke Skywalker would try and convince them to train as Jedis. She only knew of two boys who were Force-sensitive, but there could always be more.

The last thing she wanted was for the children to train as a contributor of such extremes. She wouldn't wish them to train as Siths either, the other extreme. It was even more critical he didn't push them too hard because they were so young and easy to manipulate.

Han and the gang took half a day to finally arrive back on D'Qar with the herd of children in tow.

When Bridgette sensed their arrival, she rushed out of the base to greet them.

Her run slowed to a walk, staring intently at the ramp.

Finn, Rey, Leia, Hux, Ren and the rest of the troopers joined to see just how big the lot of children were. The First Order were probably more curious to see Luke and keep an eye on him.

Once the children started walking down the ramp, they all looked around the base and at all the ships and Wings that occupied the base. Their eyes darted all around until they landed right on Bridgette.

Their eyes lit up, starting in a run towards Bridgette.

"Bridgette! Bridgette!" they cried out. Each and every one tackled her to the ground to hug and tug on her hair.

The new ones whom she had yet to meet straggled behind them, looking upon the scene curiously.

The young woman laughed and hugged each one tightly, feeling grateful and so much less alone with them here on base with her.

"Look at all of you. I've been gone for a mere few days and you are so grown up!"

Some distance behind the pack of children and their grown-up friend, were the trio and the First Order watching the scene with shock.

"I didn't think children would take a liking to the half-witted nerf herder, but I suppose anything in this galaxy can happen after this ridiculous treaty," Hux said lowly, glaring at the children.

Kylo Ren clenched his hand, grateful for the mask that covered his face.

He dreaded the notion that he would soon be wed to this girl. As much as he enjoyed when she said cruel things to those of the Resistance, she was not liked by the First Order either. She would be an outcast and a weight to Kylo's influence and reputation in the First Order. With her wildness, she would surely drag him down.

He thought about speaking to Snoke, but the astonishing way he took to Bridgette made him believe there wasn't a chance to change the arrangement now.

Looking over at Rey who was smiling at the children, stirred something inside of the Knight. Not too long after a moment's glance at the scavenger, Kylo round himself resenting the other woman even more now.

"Bridgette! Luke said that we get to live here now and that he is going to train us and we become Jedi!" one of the children exclaimed.

Bridgette frowned, gently taking the arm of the kid, saying, "You want to be a Jedi? You can't do a lot of things you may want to do later if you decide to train as a Jedi."

"But Luke said that I have powers and should learn how to control them!" he whined.

"If that's what you want," she said reluctantly, giving him a forced smile. The kids all took her hands and arms, dragging her back into the base following Luke, Han, and Chewie. Han gave her an assured smile as they descended into the lower levels of the base.

Everyone - especially Finn and Poe - were all hyped on the newcomers. The children were a great, pleasant relief from the heavy emotions of wars and treaties.

Leia took an even bigger fondness towards the children than any of them. She was talking to them in a chirpy manner, making them feel more at home than they had anywhere else.

The children slowly migrated to the general, leaving Bridgette to walk side-by-side with Han.

"We've convinced Rosa to keep these kids on base for a while. At first I thought it would be good for them to be somewhere different with decent food and sunlight, but I think they are doing all of us more good than we are them," Han said, smirking.

Bridgette agreed. "I'm just glad they are here. I've never seen them so excited about something. Thank you, Han. This is the best thing that's ever happened." She stopped right then, giving him a long, heartfelt hug. "I could never have asked for anything better."

"Hey, like I said, kid: you may be obnoxious, but we truly do want the best for you."

One of the children, a girl by the name of Angelica, walked up to Bridgette, tugging on her legging. "Can we play Penny Pan? I think Captain Hook is right over there," she said, pointing to Kylo Ren, "and we need to take him out along with his pirate troopers!"

"Aye aye, Lost Girl Angelica. He must be taken down immediately! Lost Boys!" Bridgette called out, putting on a comically serious tone. "Lost Girls! Atten-TION!"

They knew what to do. They immediately broke free from their chat with Leia and lined him in a row. Even the newcomers were joining in on the fun. Each one of them stood tall, straightening their backs as they were examined critically by Bridgette, the infamous Penny Pan.

The adults observed amusingly.

"There has been a breech in our base!" she continued on, walking back and forth in front of the line of children. "The villainous Captain Hook is in our midst and we must attack him! What do you suggest, ladies and gents?"

Hux and Ren were most confused and annoyed.

"Infinite Tickling Attack is our best option, Penny Pan!" one of the children shouted.

Bridgette nodded with an approving smile. "Elsie has spoken a wise way to attack. Do you all agree?"

The children all yelled out "Yes, Ma'am!"

She stopped walking, standing as straight as they did. "Alright, Lost Boys and Girls! Attack Captain Hook!" She pointed directly at Kylo Ren who then had children tackling him to the ground in a tickling feat.

Bridgette fell to the floor in fits of laughter, hearing the grown man protest relentlessly, unafraid of what he would do once the children gave him space once more.

* * *

 **A/N:** thanks again for all the lovely reviews! It keeps me writing and you guys are truly the ones that keep me posting! Thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the next!


	6. The Dream

_**Wild, Caged, and Free**_

 **Part One: Wild**

 **Chapter Five: The Dream**

The desert planet was unfamiliar to her. Everything was dry, the buildings made entirely out of hardened sand, and the majority of the creatures spoke Huttese - a language she never learned.

A figure walked along side Bridgette. She wore an elegant silk cloak with a blue cropped wrap and skirt. The woman was not only beautiful, but there was something much more to her; something that made Bridgette radiate with fierce protection and love over her.

However, despite the overwhelming feelings towards this woman she couldn't quite remember the name of, a deep well of anxiety resided in her.

"Da wanga!" a blue creature shouted out. Right then, a skinny, tan droid squeaked and walked quickly away.

Without much warning or control at all, Bridgette found herself somehow speaking these language she didn't know she knew. "Chut-chut, Watto."

The blue creature fluttered his wings up and then down. He wasn't all that pleasing to look at with very wrinkled skin and a long nose that hung down over rotted, long teeth. He was trying to fix a droid upon a table. It appeared he was struggling ever-so subtly.

Again, Bridgette spoke with words she could not control in Huttese yet she knew exactly what she was saying. "Let me help you with that."

She leaned down to pick up the head of the droid. However, the creature wasn't so happy for the help. "What? What do you want?" His voice was raspy as if he had inhaled too much smoke over the many years. "Wait!" he said then. "You're a Jedi! Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

The driver he held went flying upwards and then landed down smack on his webbed foot. He grunted in pain grabbing his ankle to sooth it.

Bridgette continued examining the droid, and then getting straight to the point she said, "I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker."

He paused for a moment, staring in curious wonder. "Ani? Little Ani"

For a moment she wanted to correct him. Her name wasn't Ani. She set the droid back down, unable to find the muscles to form her name.

"Ah! You are Ani! It is you!" the creature said with a flap of his wings, flying to Bridgette's eye-level. Why couldn't she correct him? "You sure sprouted huh? Wee-hoo!" he laughed. "A Jedi! Whattaya know!"

No. She was no Jedi. She would never be one.

"Hey!" he began, lowering the volume of his voice, "Maybe you could help with some deadbeats who owe me a lot of money."

"My mother," Bridgette said firmly. She had a mission - a mission she couldn't quite wrap her head around in this strange moment, but one she felt was urgent nonetheless.

"Oh yea, Shmi. Uh...She's not mine-a no more-a. I sold her." He scratched his neck.

A nerve inside her trembled, she took a half-step back in surprise. "You sold her?" The worry grew, but Bridgette's mind was starting to speed up and she was confused as to who this Shmi woman was and why she was so important. Her mother was Becka, not Shmi. Why was she calling this woman mother?

The creature nodded his head. "Years ago. Sorry, Ani, but you know, business is business, huh?" He chuckled, but it only pissed Bridgette off… Or so Bridgette thought it made her angry. There were emotions and things she did in that moment that were completely out of her control. "Yeah, I sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars… At least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her! Can ya beat that?" he laughed.

But even a laugh couldn't fool the woman beside Bridgette. The woman stared at him with a growing concern.

"Do you know where they are now?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh, long way from here. Someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think."

Bridgette involuntarily clenched her jaw. "I'd like to know."

"Yeah, sure! Absolutely," the creature said nervously. "Let's go take a look at my records, huh?"

…

They landed on Lars' homestead. The woman called back to a droid named R2-D2, telling him to stay with the ship. But how was R2-D2 here? The last Bridgette saw him, he was completely shut down, unable to so much as turn his head the slightest degree.

She couldn't bring herself to ask the woman.

"Oh, Master Ani! Maker! I knew you would return!" C-3PO exclaimed. It was curious how dark grey he was unlike the usual gold he used to be.

Bridgette finally found her own emotion. She grew frustrated. Her name was not Ani. But who was Ani and why had she lost all control of her speech and movement?

They flew so far out away from the city that there was nothing to be seen for miles. Only sand and a single home. There was no one to call out for help other than 3PO and R2 a distance behind them. For Bridgette, as much as she felt that loving desire, knew that for herself, she couldn't trust her. She hardly knew the woman.

"And Miss Padme!" 3PO exclaimed. "Oh my!"

"Hello, 3-PO," the woman smiled.

"Bless my circuits! I'm so pleased to see you both."

"I've come to see my mother," Bridgette - Or Ani, she thought - said.

"Oh," he said, hesitating. "I think perhaps we'd better go indoors."

They all went inside and sat down at a table with Cleig Lars and his son. The more they all spoke, the angrier Bridgette - Ani - got

"It was just before dawn," Cleig began. "They came out of a nowhere - a hunting party of Tusken mother - my wife - had gone out early like she always did to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators."

The son's girlfriend came in to give us some drinks, handing them out one by one as Cleig continued.

"From the tracks, she was about halfway home when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her. Only four of us came back. I'd be out there with them, but after I lost my leg, I just couldn't ride anymore until I heal."

A strong, overwhelming emotion overtook her: fear.

Cleig was no shaking. "I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long."

Bridgette immediately stood up.

"Your mother's dead, son. Accept it."

Not only was she being called Ani, but now they were calling her a man. Maker, what was next?"

Bridgette walked out to get fresh air. She watched the sun slowly go down. She had to go after this Shmi woman. Whether they believed her dead or not, she knew that she would go after her and whether or not the real Bridgette wanted to, this Ani part of her would go.

Padme walked up behind her. Without a word, Bridgette said, "I have to go after her."

The concern overcoming her face was a fear Bridgette hadn't seen all that often: fear of losing a loved one. Padme's beautiful face creased with worry. "Anakin - " she began just as she hugged Bridgette tightly.

There was an overwhelming sense of love and devotion that Bridgette was unsure that it was directed at her. It couldn't be directed at her. It didn't make any sense.

After letting go, she got onto the makeshift speeder and went off into the horizon, feeling more empowered and angry than she thought she'd ever been. But now she was becoming more self aware of how her emotions weren't all there. Some of them came from another source that wasn't herself.

She sped through many settlements asking various creatures of this Tusken camp.

Finally upon arrival, she perched herself on a cliff overlooking the camp. All the huts were lit. There may have been twenty or so, but not enough to intimidate her to leave.

Jumping down the many feet off the cliff, she ran quietly into the camp, dodging Tusken pets and weaving in and out of the huts, avoiding being caught.

Taking out a lightsaber, she cut through one of the huts, sensing a human presence inside. There were so many more questions racing through her mind. Insignificant questions like 'how did I come across this saber?' 'Why am I wearing a Jedi cloak?' and 'How can nobody hear this blazing, crackling blue lightsaber?'

Bridgette punched the hole she made so the part of the wall fell. As she stepped in, she saw a tortured woman tied to a post.

Her heart ached at the sight, rushing to untie the woman. She then laid her down, cradling her in her lap. "Mom," she said, chanting it over and over. "Mom."

Tears were welling in Bridgette's eyes. "Mom?"

She grabbed the woman's hand as she let out a ragged breath. "Ani? Ani, is that you?"

Bridgette rubbed the woman's hand in comfort. "I'm here, Mom. You're safe."

"Ani?" she said again in disbelief. "Ani! You look so handsome!" The woman placed a hand on her face and Bridgette kissed her palm, letting the tears free-fall down her cheeks as the mother continued to speak. "Oh, my grown-up son. I'm so proud of you, Ani." Shmi's eyes looked dazed.

"I missed you," Bridgette croaked.

The woman's expression dropped as her hand fell away from her face. "Now I am complete. I-I love y-"

Bridgette held her tighter against her chest. "Stay with me, Mom. Everything - "

"I-I," she said in a continued struggle for breath. "I love - "

The woman's head fell back and her hand dropped away from Bridgette's face one last time. The tears streamed down, staining her cheeks. The emotions that were swirling were too much for Bridgette to handle. The anger, the sadness - as much of a temper and as depressed as she could ever be, it never compared to whomever was controlling her emotions now.

The two opposing emotions tornadoed through her mind and heart, competing with one another. She found the strength to close the woman's eyes, resting her back on the furry rug beneath them.

Raging anger brewed inside her. She stood up, walking confidently out of the hut, activating the saber and beheading the two guards right outside the door.

The animalistic groans of the Tusken soldiers echoed through the canyons. They came after her, but she was ready.

Ready to slaughter every last one of them.

xxx

Bridgette woke with a jolt.

She was no longer in her bed. What was beneath her was grainy and hard. In a confused panic, she got up from the ground, turning around and around to see her surroundings.

There were huts all around like the ones in her dream. Except these ones were rotting and decrepit, weathering away.

They were the same. This was the same village Ani had snuck in trying to save his mother.

It was quiet. Not a soul was around.

She tried calming her heart down; its racing was clouding her thoughts. Everything was weighing down on her perception of reality. It was difficult to differentiate between whether right then was real or sleeping on Han and Leia's couch on D'Qar was.

The whole uncertainty and lack of control over her own whereabouts was putting her into a panic.

The unfortunate part of the situation besides everything else was that there was not a single ship or speeder around to take her to civilization.

She struggled to remember exactly what was in her dream in order to trace her steps back to the city. As she began walking through the cliffs and sand dunes, she knew that she would be walking for weeks. The longer she walked, the more she began to wonder if there was anyone at all on this planet any more.

The sun was beating down on her, burning her skin. The few hours of walking was turning her into a peeling tomato. As strong as she was, she felt as though she was going to die in that moment. So much exposure to the sun all at once for someone who had gone without it nearly her whole life.

If she was smart, she probably would have made something to block the sun from her skin. Of course, she was so eager to find a way back to D'Qar, she began her journey in a hurry.

Bridgette cursed herself over and over for getting into predicaments like this. Only once before she woke up in a place she had never made plans to going before.

She had just dreamed about a man named Obi-Wan and helping him track down someone in a bar. The next thing she knew, Bridgette woke up in the back alley of the bar on the first level of Coruscant. But on the bright side, she only slept walked on the same planet.

This time, however, she was in an entirely different system.

Every now and then, when her skin was burning too much to handle, she healed herself. Of course, it only lasted for so long and even her powers in the Force couldn't quench the thirst or the exhaustion that was weighing her whole body down.

It didn't help either that her hair was very long and very, very thick. The sweaty, wet strands stuck to her neck.

She longed for the moment when the sun went down for the night.

xxx

"Han," Leia said. When her husband didn't move, she nudged him hard in the shoulder. "Han!"

The man slowly awoke from his sleep. His brows furrowed, eyes squinting through the bright lamp light of the room. "What is it? You know it's - " He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. " - Three in the morning! Leia, we have a heavy day of planning today. You should get some more sleep."

Leia gave an irritated sigh. "Bridgette's gone and I have a bad feeling about where she may be."

"She's a grown woman. Maybe she went for a walk or decided she wants to sleep in her own room for a change. You don't need to babysit her."

Leia gave up on her husband, letting him go back to sleep. She paced her living room for a few minutes before finally deciding on taking a bold move by walking down the many hallways of the Resistance bedchambers.

It was the only option she could think of. She admitted to herself, however, that she could have easily retrieved Luke or Rey instead, but something in her had a little light of hope for Bridgette and her son no matter how absurd it might be to outsiders.

Luckily she didn't have to knock on his door. He sensed her presence as soon as her foot landed in front of it. When he slid it open, her breath caught in her throat.

Not only had he grown so tall, but he was truly a man now. His hair was longer, his jawline firmer, his arms much more toned. But what saddened her was that his eyes were empty.

She stood firm in her decision still. "I can't seem to find Bridgette."

His facial expression changed slightly to appear that he believed she was stupid. "You should probably find her. If she were to run off, that would be quite the misfortune for the Resistance. Wouldn't it?"

"I know this isn't something you asked for, but you are in this position and whether you like Bridgette or not, she will be your wife."

He only stared at her blankly, waiting for a point.

"Eventually, you will see that the only people you can truly count on is your family. Bridgette will be your family. You two should look out for one another. Especially in this galaxy full of untrustworthy people."

"You shouldn't forget that the reason this wedding is happening is solely for the First Order's benefit."

Leia then felt a wave of guilt. Not only for her son's years of being a victim of manipulation but also because she set Bridgette's path for her and not in any good way. But Bridgette was right, Leia saw the young woman as better fit to handle anything especially something like marrying the enemy than Rey would be.

But a loveless marriage wasn't any easy feat. Thankfully, Leia didn't know that personally, but there were always stories and loved ones who went through it.

If she knew her son at all - whether or not he claimed not to be Ben anymore - he would find something in Bridgette. Maybe not fall in love with her, but there would be some friendship there. Leia was counting on it to bring him back to the Light.

"Well, I thought I should let you know in case you wanted to help out. I know your Uncle would be able to find her in no time." Leia nodded in farewell. "Have a good morning, son."

Ben stood up straighter in the doorway. "I'll find her. You don't need to bring out the hermit you call a heroic Jedi."

For lack of words to defend Luke, she simply led Ben to the hangar.

"We'll take my ship. It has a Force-tracking system - something so advanced that we know you wouldn't have the ability to configure one."

His jabs were so child-like, it almost amused Leia. It was like he was trying too hard to hurt and use piercing words to upset her, but Leia saw right through him.

Leia sat in the co-pilot seat while her son started the engine, lifting off from the ground. As dire as the situation may be, she felt happy that she had this moment to be near her son alone. Even if he made a lot of immature jabs.

They flew all over D'Qar until he finally said, "There's no sign of her on D'Qar. She must have left the planet. Do you have any idea where she could be?"

Leia rubbed her forehead. "Her home is on Coruscant. I can't imagine where else she could be."

They flew out of D'Qar, making their way to Coruscant. As short as he made the trip to Coruscant, she felt like it took years.

But once they hit the atmosphere of Coruscant, she watched his jaw clench tight. "She isn't here," he said in a low growl. "She will have to be imprisoned once we find her. She's a flight risk and unless you want the Resistance to blow up, you should consider agreeing with the imprisonment. It doesn't look like she cares to obey a treaty that has all your lives on the line either way."

Leia thought about what he said for a moment, considering if there were any insecurities to his words. "What if she didn't leave on purpose. Maybe she was taken."

"If there was a threat on your base, I would have sensed it," he countered. "Are you sure there aren't any other planets she would escape to?"

The general shook her head. "She hasn't mentioned anywhere other than Coruscant."

She racked her brain for any clues, but none came up.

They flew over many planets, relying on the system and his senses to search for Bridgette, but planet after planet, they began to lose hope. At least, Leia did.

"Bridgette took quite a liking to you when you guys first met," Leia said, wanting to fill the silence. "She wouldn't stop asking about you for quite some time."

His jaw clenched, but he said nothing.

Searching planet after planet after planet, and finally they picked up something on the planet of Tatooine. They tracked that small something to the middle of nowhere, landing the ship upon a sand dune. It was now evening on Tatooine. Probably the middle of the night.

When they stepped off the ramp, Ben walked straight into a direction, clearly knowing precisely where he was going whilst Leia followed behind.

The figure was not too far away from his command ship. When he approached her, she was still in the sand, hair perfectly in waves as if she placed herself willingly in the sand to lay down for a rest.

He picked her up in his arms without checking over her. He placed her on a bench inside the ship for Leia to examine her while he took the lot of them back to D'Qar.

Leia's expression turned sorrowful as she brushed the strands of Bridgette's hair out of her eyes. It didn't make any sense to her how or why she was all the way out on Tatooine with nothing but her own being wandering aimlessly through the desert.

Her skin was red, her temperature was through the roof, and it looked like she hadn't had a drink of water in days.

Leia couldn't risk making it worse, so she just kept a hand on her wrist to constantly check her pulse as they made their way back to D'Qar.

She was just ever so thankful she found the girl as quickly as they did.

When they did arrive back at the base it was already nine in the evening, and Han, Luke, and Chewie were already right there to greet them in urgency and question their absence.

Without any chatting, Ben took Bridgette straight to the medbay while Han questioned Leia.

Luke and Han listened intently to everything Leia said.

"She mentioned about waking up in a bar one day unintentionally but I just assumed she was out having...you know...fun I guess is the word," Han said to Luke.

Luke cocked a brow. "That dream sounds more like a vision to the past. But it doesn't make sense why she would be having a dream about helping Obi-Wan in his younger years. He died before she was ever born. Even if she knew of him, why have a vision of him? Especially something happened in the past."

"How are you so sure it actually happened in the past?" Leia asked.

"Her Force print is the most unique and powerful that I've ever seen. I would be surprised if she wasn't born of the Force like my father," Luke explained

xxx

Bridgette opened her eyes to new surroundings once more. Her anxiety began to rise as did the beat of her heart. This time, she heard a monitor beeping; its beeps coming in shorter intervals as her heartbeat sped up.

It was obvious she was in a medbay.

The IV in her arm gave her fluids. She felt more hydrated now, feeling a lot stronger than she had been the past twenty-four hours. But how she came here concerned her.

"I see you're doing much better," someone said, entering the room.

He had a pleasant aura to him. His smile was soft, his voice soothing and low. A clipboard was in one hand and a pen in the other. His uniform was clean and white unlike the rest of the Resistance fighters.

He walked over to Bridgette's bedside. She sat up, feeling uncomfortable. She was so used to being in a powerful position, having the upper hand. Now, she was weak and useless. Vulnerable.

"What is the last thing you remember?" he asked, taking a chair to sit in by her side.

Bridgette studied his face. He was quite a few years older than herself. He had an aged look, but handsome nonetheless. The way his tone of voice soothed her was concerning because it was difficult to know if he had sly intentions or not.

Sometimes the nicest of people have the most horrendous objectives.

"I remember wandering through a desert in search for someone to give me a ride to a city. I don't remember anything other than that."

"Well that's the gist of what happened right before you passed out." He wrote a few things on his board.

She wanted to ask for details of how she got here, but she was too afraid to ask. She was fearful of appearing as weak and unresourceful.

"Has this happened to you before?"

"Have I wandered around a desert then passed out before?" she asked, trying not to sound as snippy as she wanted to be. "No."

He chuckled. "Have you woken up to a place you weren't familiar with before?"

She stared at him hard for a moment. "Yes." She took the IV out and ripped off the heart monitor so that it started flatlining. "You know what. I really don't need to be here. I feel fine. I think I'll just be on my merry way out of here. I am quite hungry. Nice talking to you."

Bridgette was grateful that he didn't bother stopping her. Of course, that was also much to her surprise. She was sure there was some medical rule to keep patients until doc says otherwise. She was content that this place didn't have that stupid rule.

Right as she walked out, she ran into Han, smack into his chest as she turned the corner.

"Sorry, Han. Didn't see ya. How are you? Is there food in the cafeteria? I'm starving."

"Whoa, there, kid. You should be in the medbay."

"No, really I'm good. Just starving."

Han hesitated, but sighed and led her to the cafeteria which was virtually empty minus the few stragglers from dinner. It was late at night, the day after she was found lying in the sand.

She grabbed a tray full of food, stacking it higher than she had the first day she arrived to base a few days ago.

"Maybe you should go easy. You haven't had a solid meal in a couple of days."

Bridgette shrugged. "I'll be fine. Besides, these foods will do much more for me than hospital fluids."

They sat down. Han only got some exotic fruits to snack on while she ate her weight in meats. The food tasted just as wonderful if not more than the first day. It wasn't till then that the effects of not eating anything solid the past forty-eight hours really sank in.

Finn, Poe, and Rey came in right then, seating themselves around Han and Bridgette. The more attention that came, the more she became embarrassed. It was difficult to hide that.

"Are you okay Bridgette?" Poe asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Finn wondered.

Rey sat next Han, diagonal from Bridgette.

Bridgette shrugged casually. "Just decided to go late-night traveling. You know, curious to see if I could escape my doomed fate."

Finn laughed.

Rey rolled her eyes at Finn, turning a concerned look at Bridgette. "There are small little hedges in the desert where you can dig them up and there's water sacks at their roots. You know…" she began hesitantly, "In case you were to get stranded again."

Bridgette felt like punching her in the face. It didn't matter that she was being kind or helpful; she hated it. The worst part was she knew that in that moment she needed help and that bothered her to no end.

"I heard Ren came to pick you up and Leia was there, too," Finn remarked.

Han just sat back in amusement at the young one's gossip.

"Fucking Maker," Bridgette mumbled under her breath. Low enough for only herself to hear.

"You got lucky, kid. They spent almost an entire day and night trying to find you. Leia woke up at three in the morning finding you gone. Do you know how - "

"Why would she drag him into it? He was unnecessary. Even Leia looking for me was unnecessary. I would have been fine."

"From the way you looked when they brought you back said otherwise," Han said. His face was now full of concern, yet had a hint of happiness that she was okay.

But she was still angry at herself for getting into such a vulnerable predicament.

"Well we were on our way to the droid races in the city if you want to come, Bridgette," Poe said.

She shook her head, chewing slowly on a piece of meat. "I'm good. Thanks."

The trio looked at Han. He sighed and then said, "Alright. I suppose I'll come along. Don't get into anymore trouble, Bridgette. I'm too old for many more surprises."

She watched them walk out the cafeteria, feeling grateful to be alone again.

The food on her plate diminished, but the few remaining morsels she toyed with rather than eat. Her appetite and hunger was now long gone, feeling as stuffed as she'd ever been.

Unfortunately, she wasn't alone for much longer. In came the Knight of Ren and all his black-clothed glory. Surprisingly enough, however, he wasn't wearing a helmet.

Bridgette turned her head, putting her hand to her face to cover it. She tried looking busy with her food, but even if she was the best at pretending, Ren still found himself sitting across from her with a tray of food. She moved ever-so slightly to glance at him without being obvious. It was odd that he didn't so much as say a word.

As the silence dragged on, she finally spoke. "How come you are sitting here?"

Kylo didn't look up at her as he piled on the meat pieces with his fork and putting it into his mouth. "You should get used to me eating across from you."

Though she waited in anticipation for him to make a remark about yesterday's ordeal, it didn't actually come.

"What happened?" he asked when she didn't say anything else. "Couldn't handle the weight of the galaxy on your shoulders to where you decided to dehydrate yourself to death on a desert planet?"

"No, you snarky bastard," she said almost playfully. "These things just happen. You know, kind of like when you get blackout drunk and wake up in the back alleys of Jabba the Hutt's palace."

It bothered her that his expressions were so unapparent most of the time. "You've been teleporting in your sleep?"

"Something like that."

"I guess I'll have to keep a closer eye on you," he mumbled.

Bridgette smiled widely, letting out a short laugh. "Is that the best pick-up line you could come up with?"

He looked at her then, deadpanned. "No. It's so you don't go doing something drastic to get an entire system blown up because of your stupidity."

Her eyebrows raised in smug surprise. "Forgive me. Didn't know you cared so much about the Resistance rats. Better be careful, Oh-Powerful and Almighty Sith. Your Light is showing."

It was very subtle, but she caught it just in time: a twitch of a smile. And later she would curse herself for feeling so fond of that smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** So sorry that I take so long to update! I've lost inspiration, but i've gained some back again. Hope you are all enjoying! Only one more day before the wedding when more drama ensues! The next chapter will contain the wedding, so you don't have to wait much longer for it! I know it probably feels like I;ve dragged this out for too long.

Thanks again for all the reviews! I really do appreciate it and it helps me keep motivated in writing this story! Have a lovely day you guys!


	7. The Wedding - Part One

_**Wild, Caged, and Free**_

 **Part One: Wild**

 **Chapter Six: The Wedding - Part One**

Bridgette jumped from cushion to cushion. Her staff was out, poking and slashing at the ground beneath her.

"An alligator, Penny Pan! We have to kill it before it eats us!" one of the little boys exclaimed. He hopped to the very far cushion and pointed at Bridgette's green cloak she left lying on the floor.

Some of the other children shrieked at seeing the cloak, imaging it as a giant gator with foot-long teeth. Their imaginations went absolutely wild.

Bridgette leaped across two pillows, careful not to touch the floor. She balanced herself on top of a very fluffy woolsack.

Her staff was able to come apart in two smaller pieces with a single twist, and that's precisely what she did. She tossed the second piece to the little boy named Kale. The five year old caught it with only a slight unbalance of his feet, but recovered enough to whack the green cloak.

"Take that, Gator!" he shouted loudly.

The children cheered after they announced it dead. Each one began doing a little dance on whatever cushion they were on. A few managed to dance so much as to fall off.

Bridgette laughed, picking them up and putting them back on the cushions just as the door opened up.

Han walked in admiring their play for a few minutes before shouting out, "Alright, kiddos! Everyone needs to turn the lights off! Bedtime. And don't make me say it again, I'm too old for young children arguing about sleeping."

She was a little down with the notion of having to go to bed. She wasn't at all tired. Although she knew that the children should be off to bed, she wasn't quite ready to be left alone to force herself to sleep.

As if the Force was blessing her, Finn, Rey and Poe walked up right behind Han.

"Hey, Bridgette!" Finn said, jumping up and down behind Han to try and get a good look at whom he was addressing. "We are going to have a late-night game-night. Want to join? We have piles of snacks and hours worth of holo games to play."

One of the children whined. "Aw! I want to play!"

Han shot a look over his shoulder at Finn. "Really, kid? You couldn't wait until after to say something?"

Finn frowned deeply. "Sorry Mr. Solo. I mean Han. Mr. Han Solo."

Rey grinned widely as did Poe who was actually greatly struggling at trying not to laugh.

Bridgette decided to perch herself high on one of the chairs, determined to get the children to bed so she wouldn't miss a thing with the Trio. "Lost boys and girls! Atten-TION! We have a great battle tomorrow. The Battle of the Wedding. We will dress up, we will look our best, and as much as it pains all of us for me to side with the enemy Hook; it's what must be done. We need to rest up for tomorrow so we can be thoroughly prepared for this battle."

All the children put a straightened hand on their forehead and saluted her in acceptance. They all hurried to their makeshift pallets on the floor, covering their heads entirely in furry blankets.

She then hopped down from the chair, giving Han a smirk. "And that is how you put children to bed."

Han shook his head. "Wish I had that method down when Ben was a kid. You'll do great when you have children of your own, Bridgette."

Having her own children wasn't something she wanted to think too hard about at the moment, so she looked over at the Trio. "What are we playing?"

xxx

"Okay," Finn said, holding the paper up and setting his pen down after writing in all the blanks. "You guys got your water full in your mouths?"

Each one of them had bloated cheeks full of water. Some of it was leaking down the sides of Poe's mouth. That alone was enough for Bridgette to struggle containing all the liquid in her mouth.

"Let's do this," Finn said, already laughing at whatever was written on the paper. "Okay, okay. Once upon a time there was a little boy named General Hux. And General Hux was so annoyed because - " Finn broke in a fit of laughter before he could even continue. After a few moments of gathering himself together, he continued on. "Hux was so annoyed because his pet penguin named Darth Vader Junior was trying to use a lightsaber on his best friend Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren was pisssed off at General Hux because he couldn't control his penguin so he took that lightsaber and - " Finn stopped this time, bursting in tears of laughter, unable to even speak. "I-I can't. This is so dirty, I can't. Why did you guys use that word. You are such perverts. Please don't make me."

They didn't have to make him. All three of them spit up their water at him, unable to contain the amusing scene of Finn's lack of self-control.

The carpet of Bridgette's room was now soaked in water.

This was the first time in the past few nights that she entered her assigned room in the base. She thought putting this room to good use for once was in order. After all, it was furthest away from anyone who might hear them yelling and shouting and laughing.

"Come on, Finn! You have to read it!" Poe said, nudging his shoulder.

Finn's eyes were teary. "You! You made me write this word!" he exclaimed to Bridgette.

Bridgette shrugged innocently. "It's just a word."

"Yeah, that is of the male genitalia."

"Oh, Maker. You are so immature."

He rolled his eyes, looking down at the paper. "Says the one who made the sentence 'and cut the penguin's dick off'."

All of them laughed in a furious fit. Bridgette struggled to breath. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Finn leaned all the way back on the floor, covering his face with the sheet. "I can't continue this. It only gets worse."

"Oh for the love of all the planets in the galaxy, give me that paper!" Bridgette said, snatching it. "Okay." She flipped through the sheets. "Now give me a noun."

"Wait!" Rey said, putting a hand on Bridgette and another hand on Poe as if to stop them from going anywhere. "The wedding is tomorrow. We should probably be getting to bed. It's nearly four in the morning."

Pathetically enough, she felt her heart shutter from the idea of having to go to bed and waking up to her last day of being her wild self. If she were to get married, didn't that mean leaving all these people behind and having to live on her own with Kylo?

As much as she claimed to enjoy not having friends or pushing others away, leaving these people behind wasn't as much fun in her head as she believed it to be. All at once, it was as if the weight of everything came back on her shoulders. She didn't realize just how she suppressed the thought of actually getting married until right then.

"Oh, a lack of sleep for a day or two isn't that bad. Come on. We are having fun!" Bridgette said, shrugging off the concerned feeling that was slowly creeping into her mind.

Poe thought for a moment. "Rey is right. It's getting very, very late. And let's be honest, we need as much sleep as possible to cope with tomorrow's...ordeal for lack of a better word."

"Oh come on, you wussies. The night has only begun!" Bridgette stretched her arms up to relieve the tingling.

All three of them stood up, walking towards the door. It was obvious on their faces that the exhaustion was finally washing over them.

"We will be there for you tomorrow, Bridg. Don't you worry about that," Finn assured her. "Good night!"

With that, Finn shut the door after Rey gave her a reassured smile.

It wasn't until she finally laid down on her bed that she realized there was a single tear streak on her cheek.

But on the bright side, she kept telling herself, she was becoming good friends with the Trio. And she actually enjoyed being around them

xxx

There was banging on the door.

It woke her up halfway, but she decided to ignore it, exhaustion being too heavy for her to overcome.

She was on the verge of another round of deep sleep until the door opened. There were many feet shuffling in, and suddenly, a bunch of giggling little voices.

Bridgette squinted through the lights that flickered on, seeing the many orphan children climbing on top of her.

"Wakey, wakey!" the children chanted, trying to tickle her.

Unfortunately, the ones she'd known for quite some time knew exactly where she was most ticklish at.

She started laughing really hard, the drowsiness leaving her completely. She sat up, trying to get away. With much effort, she managed to maneuver over the ticklers and tickle a few of them back. Their joy of laughter brightened her morning up immediately.

If she could wake up like this every morning, she would.

"It's time for you to dress up like a pretty princess!" one of the girls said.

Leia walked in, chuckling. "Not quite yet. There are still some things that Bridgette has to go over before she gets dressed up."

Bridgette looked up and saw Leia smiling at the doorway. It was almost like this wedding wasn't arranged or forced. But for Bridgette, it was hard whether to be irritated at how happy Leia appeared to be or happy that at least someone could enjoy such a big ordeal.

"Ok, children! Let's let the bride breath," she announced.

Every one of them obeyed, running out of the room and going who-knows-where.

Leia sat beside on her on the bed, resting a hand on her own. "You think you're ready for a big day?"

Bridgette looked down, playing with one of the bracelets still clinging to her wrist. "I just… I think I wish it wasn't that big of a deal. It would all be that much easier if we just did it and then not talk about it."

The general gave her a sorrowful smile. "I know that I've been taking it a little different than how it really is. I apologize for that. It's just he is my only son. And you are like a daughter to me. You are the only children I have and this is the only wedding my children will ever have."

Bridgette kept her eyes off of Leia and sternly on her wrist. "Hate to break it to you, General of the Resistance, but this isn't a happy day nor will it ever be. Sorry to lay it on you."

"Okay let's go over what will happen." She began to tell her every step, every word, every move - and not just for the wedding and reception, but for everything after. The processes, the contract, the child that was required. When she went into the details, Bridgette couldn't handle hearing any more.

"I knew a child was involved, but I guess I didn't realize…" she trailed off, becoming more grossed out and annoyed. "There's no way I'm having sex with your son, Leia," she said, just as Han came in.

He walked right back out.

Bridgette just looked at Leia with wide, shocked eyes.

"I thought you already knew all this. You read the contract."

"Doesn't mean I actually took it seriously."

Leia let out a small laugh. "Bridgette, everything will be fine. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"So the wedding's off then?"

She sighed. "Maybe I should have chosen my words better."

Bridgette rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I know this is all necessary." She shook her head. "Alright, so what do we do now?"

"We get you all dressed up, I suppose. Come this way. I've got a few friends who have been dying to get a hold of your hair."

Bridgette subconsciously, touched her hair. "What?"

xxx

The whole thing was ridiculous.

Unfortunately, that was solely Bridgette's opinion.

Rey came in not long ago admiring how pretty her was all done up at the back of her head in falling curls. The dress she put on was a light grey with lace vines over every inch of the silk beneath it.

"I thought wedding dresses were white," Bridgette commented.

"They're supposed to be, but the First Order have their own traditions," Leia answered.

Her door opened up with Finn and Poe covering their eyes, cautiously walking in.

"Is it safe?" Finn asked.

Leia chuckled.

"Yes," Rey said. "We're all dressed.

The boys uncovered their eyes. Finn stared in awe at Rey as if he was seeing heaven for the first time. "You are absolutely beautiful." Finn cleared his throat, averting his gaze to Bridgette. "I'm talking about Bridgette, of course. Because, you know, she's the bride and whatnot."

It was too bad his skin was so dark, otherwise Bridgette could have gotten quite a laugh out of his beat-red face which she was sure he had right then. However, looking at Rey, she made up for it. Her face was as red as Bridgette's painted lips.

"Boys," Bridgette remarked, "Quite pathetic, are they not, Rey?"

Rey was dressed in a brilliant red color, complimenting her chestnut hair. But Finn was right, she was quite the sight to look at. Even Bridgette could see that.

The scavenger girl smoothed out her skirt, taking a deep breath as if she were about to go out and do something that no one else had the guts to do. Bridgette cocked a brow.

"You alright there, scavenger?"

She scratched her nose, shaking her head earnestly. "Yeah. I'm good. I feel odd, though…" She trailed off, not giving anything more.

Finn offered Rey his arm. "May I have the honor."

She smiled at him, nodding and placing her hand in the crook of his elbow, they walked out of the room.

"The wedding will be held on Starkiller base," Han said as he walked in behind Poe. "We should probably get going now to be there on time. Wouldn't want to get blown up when we've come so far."

Bridgette snorted.

They all walked to the Falcon, which somehow came back in one piece after Rey had a run-in with Yatek. It appeared the whole of the Resistance went into their own ships to make their way to the Order's base. She supposed that it would be big, but she wasn't anticipating on so many of the Resistance coming. A part of her was hoping that most of them were just out for the day doing something that was actually enjoyable.

Ren's command ship was already long gone; probably landed on Starkiller first thing in the morning.

The trip there was a lot shorter than when they flew a few days ago.

Leia, Finn and Rey sat across from Han, Bridgette, and Poe. For the most part, they all cracked jokes, Bridgette made the typical mean comment that only a select few of them struggled to not take personally, and the Solo couple were in their own world talking about the wedding.

Some of it was easy to ignore - stuff Bridgette already heard from their mouths. Other parts, however, she took in with a scrambled mind and pretended as if she wasn't eavesdropping by focusing her eyes on Finn and Rey.

"We're here." Finn sighed, looking out the window. "Never thought I'd have to come back yet again. I really hope I don't see anyone I know."

Poe chuckled. "How would you if they all wear the same uniformed helmet?"

Bridgette smirked.

Han spoke, "He's got a point, kid. Come on. Everything will be fine. There's only peace now. Even though I think that's a load of shit, Leia did sign a treaty."

"Oh yeah, treaties that are really stacks of papers are very solid and sacred. Not like those contracts can't be torn up or burned. Or even blown up by a massive solar-powered weapon that can also destroy multiple planets at once. Yes, papers: very safe shields from war," Finn assured.

Rey placed a hand on Finn's shoulder. "Everything will be fine; just like Han said. Besides, the First Order is taking all of this way more seriously and even kindly than any of us are. I mean, just look at the lengths they went to." Rey pointed down at the mass crowds and decorated platform that Bridgette would stand on face-to-face with the enemy.

The whole ceremony was much bigger than she could have ever imagined. The panic began to rise within her; her heart racing.

She looked away from the window.

Bridgette didn't have to say anything; the look on her face told Han everything. "I'll walk you down. And I'll be right in front of you on the platform the whole time."

She shrugged, putting on a casual face. "Well, it's just for show. It doesn't mean anything. Besides, I'm a great actress. I can pull off this whole bridal-happy show for them if that's what the First Order wants. Remember the merchants from Serenno? I was the classiest slut any of those oafs ever came across." She smirked.

Leia gave Han a look. "Is there something that the both of you need to tell me about?"

She scratched behind her ear, and her and Han shook their head.

When they landed, Bridgette got up, gathering her thin-layered skirts. "Well, guys, let's get this shit-fest over with."

Finn shouted, "You can say that again!"

They walked through the hallways escorted by troopers. They were told to wait in one of the rooms for the cue to go out.

The door finally opened, but it wasn't for them to leave quite yet. In came Hux and a beautiful woman with light brown hair falling in perfect curls down her back. If anyone was able to outdo Rey in appearances that day, it would be this woman.

"Oh, this must be the bride!" she exclaimed, rushing up to Bridgette. "Look at you. You're stunning. And of age. Good, good. For a while I thought we would end up pinning this young one over here for the job."

Rey frowned and looked down at her feet to avoid any eye contact.

Bridgette furrowed her brows at her for a split second before her attention went back to the woman who fawned over her relentlessly. "Oh, I'm going to teach you everything there is to be a wife and a mother! I cannot wait! Fortunately, your residence isn't too far from us - "

"You mean unfortunately," Hux mumbled.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be so dramatic. It isn't like you already see Ren every day anyway. Oh, forgive me, Bridgette. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mrs. Klaisee Hux; Armitage's wife."

Oh, maker, that's his first name? Bridgette thought, forcing back a laugh.

It appeared Han and Poe were doing the same.

"So I'm assuming you are walking her down the aisle? Aren't you the groom's father? Where's yours?" Klaisee asked.

Bridgette began to admire this woman greatly. She talked a lot and asked whatever she pleased without fear she was stepping a line. Lack of normal politeness; that's what Bridgette truly admired.

It made her more comfortable and feel like she wasn't the only 'rude' one.

"Her father couldn't make it," Han interjected.

"Ah," she nodded. "Well, let's get going. I know how this is. You probably just want to get it all over with."

Bridgette was even more impressed with her. "You're like a mind-reader."

Hux rolled his eyes.

Klaisee didn't miss a beat. She gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Oh, I got over it. Come on, now. Time for the party to start." They all followed her out of the room, making their way outdoors to the ceremony.

With every step they got closer to the outside, the faster her heart raced.

They stopped by the large doors. Klaisee turned around. "Alright, well everyone but the bride and her father...or father-representative. All you do is walk down that aisle with your head held high and say 'I do'. Nothing much more to that. Ready?"

"No," Bridgette said in all honesty.

"Unlucky for you," Hux sneered, "You haven't a choice. Let's go. If we are any later, we will look bad."

Everyone left to take a seat all the way up the front of the many, many, many rows of chairs full of faces she'd never seen before.

The only ones left were her and Han.

"Ready to save the galaxy, kid?" Han asked, offering his arm.

"I wouldn't call this saving the galaxy. Just doing as I'm told so a whole group of fighters aren't annihilated in their sleep."

He chuckled. "Glad your keeping a sense of humor. To be honest, I was hoping to do this with you some time later down the road with a man who loved you exactly how you are; mean-spirited and cocky."

"I have every right to be cocky. I mean look at me. I might not be as classy as Rey, but I'm just as stunning if not more," Bridgette said, twirling to flutter the skirt of her dress.

After one last deep breath, they walked through the doors and that's when Bridgette's eyes locked on the man at the end of the aisle. From such a great distance, it was difficult to see him, but the closer she got, the less blurry her vision was.

He was in a nice robe; not the black one he usually wore, but one that a professional would wear. It suited him quite well as did his cleanly shaven face and combed, thick black hair.

Bridgette admitted he was handsome in every sense of the word, but thinking about it and looking at him too much would make everything that much harder.

After years of walking down that aisle, they finally made it to the end. Han helped her up the single step onto the platform, walking behind Ren to stand with the rest of the First Order men.

Behind Bridgette stood Rey and a few other woman of the Resistance whom she didn't know. What made her most grateful were the children in the first row of the thousands upon thousands of chairs of people. At least, they were familiar and right there to cheer her on.

It was a silly thought; the thought that she needed the little ones to comfort her. Usually the adults were supposed to comfort the children in their nightmares. Not the other way around.

There was an older man standing before them with a piece of parchment in his hands.

As he read whatever was on there, Bridgette looked everywhere but the man standing directly in front of her. When she had nowhere else to look, she focused her gaze on Han. The rest of the men were very few, but of the First Order, no doubt.

Each one of them were solemn, their hands folded in front of them in a stiff manner.

With the end of the long speech, both Ren and Bridgette turned to sign the parchment paper.

"And I am proud to introduce Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, and his wife Lady Bridgette Solo."

There was a loud cheering that jarred Bridgette's calmer state of mind. One of the smaller children began to cry from the loud applause.

But Bridgette was grateful that it was now over. A reception to go, and she would be able to go back to bed in hopes to wake up from all of this.

First, she felt the sudden urge to pee.

xxx

Bridgette opened the door, backing up a bit when she saw Rey on the floor in the corner. "Oh, sorry. I really have to pee. Just - " She didn't bother finishing her sentence. She sat on the toilet immediately after closing the door. When she finally relieve herself, she looked back at Rey who still sat on the floor.

The harder she looked, the more apparent Rey's red eyes were.

"Is everything alright, Rey?" It was clear she had been crying fiercely.

Rey wiped away the leftover tears, forcing a smile. "Sorry. I really have no reason to cry. After all, you're the one…" Rey looked at everything but Bridgette who was still perched on the toilet with her dress all the way up.

When she finished, she stood up, taking her dress off and pulling a different one out from the bag specifically given to her for the reception. As she slipped into it and zipped it, she looked at Rey. "You can tell me what's wrong if you want. Or not; all up to you really. Quite frankly, I have problems of my own, so feel free to keep it all in."

She opened the bathroom door, taking one last glance back at Rey. "Are you coming or not? Better to try and have fun than cry, right? After all, your path isn't set for you just yet. Have fun in your freedom. Maybe you can find some hot First Order men and marry one of your own." She laughed.

Rey forced a giggle out, standing up and nodding to Bridgette.

She smiled at the scavenger girl who still had red eyes. "Good. There's plenty of alcohol there, I'm sure. You can drown yourself in that and I promise you that you will feel much better."

Rey stopped her, however, before they could leave. "I do have a question."

"Well, spit it out. You never know when the First Order could call us traitors and blow us all up."

Rey didn't smile at that. "Do you think that… You could find someone and fall in love with them still? Even though you're married to someone else?"

Bridgette let her humorous self go for the moment and looked Rey in the eye. "When I was younger, my mother left me and my father. My dad comes to me a few years later telling me to never ever marry. Wanna know why he said that? He said that because he was so drunk from drinking away the pain of seeing his wife falling in love with someone else and didn't want me to have to go through the same thing. So even though this marriage happened without love, that doesn't mean I won't be loyal to my…husband." Bridgette made a disgusted face. "Yeah, I really don't like saying that, but it's only truth. So ya ready?"

Rey looked oddly disappointed at that answer, feeling unsatisfied and more sad than she'd been when Bridgette walked in.

But she nodded, taking Bridgette's hand.


	8. The Wedding - Part Two

_**Wild, Caged, and Free**_

 **Part One: Wild**

 **Chapter Seven: The Wedding - Part Two**

The reception was held in the same location only all the chairs were moved to be seated around big, round tables and the middle of the area was cleared for dancing.

The entire place was split in two. On one half gathered the First Order and the other half the Resistance. It appeared they tried to mingle with one another as little as possible; which was annoying to Bridgette because she thought the whole point was to be civil and interact with one another peacefully. If everyone including herself and Kylo had to go through all this trouble, the least they could do was try to converse with each other.

Bridgette walked further into the space of the dance floor, pulling out all the pins holding her hair up and letting it fall in thick waves. The music was clearly more the taste of the First Order's; no doubt to keep in everybody's mind that they still held the upperhand in all this.

She sighed, looking at all the men of the First Order. "I have the sudden urge to grab one of those guys and dance with them just to piss Kylo off."

Rey looked over at her with a cocked brow. "I don't know that that would make him angry."

"It might. After all, the First Order is all about appearances, isn't it? Wouldn't it look bad for him if I danced with every man here except him."

The scavenger rubbed the back of her neck, unable to say much more.

"Screw it, let's make our way around the Resistance and then the First Order. You with me, Rey? I bet you've been dying to dance with Finn," she said with a wink.

Bridgette wasn't blind or deaf. She knew there was something off about Rey the entire day, but she really didn't want or care to know right then. There was already so much on her mind that taking another's load seemed ridiculous at the time.

They walked over to Finn and Poe who unsurprisingly were conversing with Han, Leia, and Luke. Even Chewbacca was there, groaning with his sincerest apologies about being late and how the old Jedi was too keen on meditating rather than arriving at the wedding on time.

"Oh, Chewie, don't get yourself in a tizzy over it. It was all the usual, you know: kissing, tears of joy, people feeling more romantic with one another than they should. In fact, you missed out. It was very moving."

"Your sarcasm impresses me, Bridgette," Finn said, putting a hand over his heart in enthusiastic admiration.

"How are you holding up, Bridgette?" Luke asked. "I was wondering if we could discuss your situation on Tatooine."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Luke, really? She just got married and this is her reception. I'm sure the last thing she wants to do is concern herself over something else when she has enough on her plate already."

The general was right, but that didn't mean Bridgette appreciated others speaking for her. Grabbing a plate from the nearest table, she held it up with an amused smile. "To be honest my plate is quite empty and I'm very, very hungry."

Han mimicked Leia's eye roll. "Really, kid, you've got to come up with better stuff than that."

"Well, I was also being serious. My stomach is growling. If the music was off, you would be hearing the sound of a meat-eating reek."

"I'm going to have to agree with her," Finn said. "I'm starved."

Poe nodded.

"I'm sure the food will be out any moment," Leia said. "In the meantime - " She turned to Han " - would you care to dance, my love?"

"Not in the least," Han said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the dancefloor.

Bridgette's smirk widened greatly at the sight. If there were any goals to aim for when it came to a relationship, the goals were Han and Leia. With everything they went through and how far they've come, still falling in love with each other every day - it was definitely something to reach for.

She suddenly had an idea as she watched the separated sides dancing with their own. She patted Poe furiously. "Hey, is there a system or Dj somewhere? I want to request a song."

Finn cocked a brow as Poe answered. "Yeah, I think he's somewhere over there behind that little curtain."

Bridgette rushed towards the curtain with the Trio following her in curiosity. She whispered to the man exactly what she wanted to be played. Once he nodded, she stepped away with an excited feeling fluttering in her heart.

"Oh come on, Bridgette," Finn fussed, "What did you request to play."

As if on cue, the previous song ended and the one she requested started. She smiled wide. "It looks like we all need to grab a partner. This is a group dance, everyone!"

"You know what, I think Bridgette is taking this quite well. We should be having fun instead of whining over how crap this situation is. After all, there's only peace from here on out, right?" Rey suddenly said.

Bridgette nodded, grabbing Rey's hand and pulling her to the middle of the dancefloor. The dance was a galaxy-wide dance where every culture, every group of people whether from the Light or Dark knew the dance to it. It was simple but loads of fun when there were many people to do it with. Each end to the dance required a rotation of partners.

It only took four rotations for her to finally see a good contrast in Resistance and First Order partners. This was the way it should be; everyone interacting with the other side.

Another rotation in, she was then dancing face-to-face with Kylo Ren. It was an odd sensation the more she looked at him realizing they were now wedded, forever together whether they like dit or not.

He looked at her with a blank expression. She was considering saying something, but she decided if anything wanted to be said, then he could speak first.

She was relieved when he didn't say a word and the rotation of partners changed once again.

Unfortunately for the poor scavenger girl, she took her turn to dance with the devil.

"You doing alright Bridgette?" Han asked as he took Bridgette's hand for the continued dance.

She smiled. "As good as I'll ever be I suppose." However, when Han twirled her, she caught a glimpse of Ren saying something to Rey. Her brows scrunched with confusion; however, any confusion quickly left because it wasn't all that significant to her.

The nosy part of her could ask Rey later anyway.

"Well, look up, kid. Things will be alright."

She chuckled. "So you keep saying."

"Just one last part after this and it will all be over."

"One last part?" Bridgette said, twirling again with the music. "I thought this was the last thing."

"The wedding before this was all show. To seal it, the First Order requested a small gathering of just the important family and generals as witnesses. There you will exchange rings and do whatever other nonsense the Order does during their weddings. I really don't have the slightest clue what exactly they do, but you don't have to worry yourself over a big crowd this time."

The song ended. The Dj behind the curtain stepped out onto the platform, standing as stiff as a board.

"This song will be led by the groom and bride. Right after, dinner will be served. Enjoy the rest of your evening, ladies and gentlemen." He took a bow, walking back off the platform to disappear behind the curtain one last time.

Her vision was obscured by Ren with his hand extended. She took it, feeling the most uncomfortable she'd been all day.

He led without saying a word, lifting her hand above her head every so often for a twirl. Bridgette struggled to ignore the sensation of his hand on her waist and her own hand on his shoulder. Luckily, a great distraction just came from the doors far on the other side: a pack of children running up to seat themselves at the table.

Bridgette smiled at them over Ren's shoulder. One of the girls folded her hands up to her face in loving awe. However, Bridgette felt her heart sink at that. This whole thing was a farce, but the children thought it different. They believed it was something much more - something it was supposed to be that it truly wasn't.

She felt dirty for having lied to the innocent little orphans.

"You're aware of the last part to this unfortunate day?"

Somehow the words were able to hit a spot within her heart. "Yes. Quite unfortunate." She dared look at him challengingly in the eye.

"Be sure to keep your feelings to yourself then. I don't want any part of your mind."

"What?"

"A Dark sider's union is different than that of the Light. There is a strict bond between the two parties and once that bond is molded, you will be able to see, feel, and hear every thought unless blocked. So make sure you build yourself a wall so I don't have to force you out."

Bridgette followed vaguely, but was still in utter confusion as to what he was talking about.

She straightened up after gathering herself back together. "Well, so long as you have your wall, I'll have mine."

"Good," he said as casual as if they were merely talking about what kind of tea they were having with their biscuits.

"Good," she said back, but a little more forcefully. She felt petty.

Once the climax of the song hit, the rest of the people who wanted to dance, joined in. Once he and Bridgette were surrounded by oblivious dancers, they broke apart their embrace and went their separate ways with Bridgette feeling at a loss.

The children, however, quickly made up for all of it.

"Bridgette! You are so pretty!" one of them said, hugging her legs tightly. The others jumped to their feet, surrounding her with curious gazes.

"You are a princess!"

"Are you going to live in a castle now?"

"It's like that one Cinderella story!"

"Does the prince love you lots, Bridgette?"

"That's a silly question. Of course he does. That's why she's in a pretty dress."

Finn ran up to Bridgette, panting comically. "I thought you died, Bridgette! But look! You survived! You're such a fighter."

That made her laugh. "So full of drama, Finn. Really."

"Why wouldn't Bridgette be dead?" little Peter asked. His hair was a fiery red, and his head too big for his shoulders.

Just then, the waiters came out with plates upon plates of steaming food. How there was better food than the food at the Resistance, she didn't know. But it was the most appealing meal she'd ever seen. She had to be drooling, no doubt.

Finn and Poe were most definitely drooling. The prettiest girls in the world could be standing before them, but that wouldn't make them peel their eyes away from the delicious food that was being set at their table.

From behind Han and Leia, Bridgette watched Klaisee make her way elegantly towards them. She was so young and beautiful, yet so confident and wise in her posture that it took most people's breath away. How Hux deserved this woman, she didn't think she would ever know.

Klaisee stopped right in front of them, giving them a sincere curtsy. "It's nice to see you all, but I must take Bridgette away from you for a while. You have to be seated at our table with your husband." Her smile turned into an understanding, apologetic one. "Appearances matter unfortunately."

Bridgette nodded, following Klaisee to a table seating the First Order. She took one glance back at the Resistance side, and even though she was never really a part of them, she felt like she was leaving them for good.

As they approached, both Hux and Ren stood, pulling out chairs for them. Bridgette thought it odd, but followed Klaisee's lead as she smiled and took her seat gracefully. As much as she tried, Bridgette couldn't mimic this woman's grace.

"Has your hair always been so long?" an older man asked across the table. The woman sitting next to nudged him hard in the arm, casting him a warning glance.

"Yup. Grew it out my whole life," she said in a mock cheerful voice, moving her hair behind her shoulder.

"Have you ever thought to cut it?" He let out an 'oof' when the woman elbowed him again.

"I did once but quickly remembered I was too poor to even afford more than one outfit." She laughed, thinking it funny; somehow the others didn't. But she had been proud of all she had accomplished despite being so poor and having such odd jobs. She managed to save so many credits as to buy her own house just as she planned when she started smuggling. Of course, as soon as she agreed to this ridiculous marriage, she knew that her credits were useless to purchase a house. She would instead be forced to live in someone else's.

"Where do you come from?" Klaisee's asked just as the waiters finished placing all the entrees and desserts in the middle of the table.

She eyed the huge chunk of animal, waiting anxiously for someone to dig in so she wouldn't feel so self conscious doing the same. "Coruscant."

"Oh really?" the old man said as he took a giant chunk of meat to fill his equally giant stomach. "I thought you said you were poor."

Right as everyone took some part of the meat, Bridgette did too. "I'm from the lower levels."

Everyone was quiet at that. There had always been terrible conceptions when it came to the people who lived down in the lower levels of Coruscant. Despite its praises and high standards of the first level, the rest were a toxic waste for those who meant nothing to anyone of slight importance. However, she wasn't ashamed. In fact, she relished that she wasn't like these high class rich folks.

"Well, what a story to tell! Look how far you've come!"

You mean how far I've fallen, she thought but dared not to say aloud. She only forced a smile, trying to somehow take a giant piece of cake subtly.

It almost made her angry that they thought she was going into a better life compared to the one she had before. Of course, she supposed anyone would think that. But if she were honest, she wasn't necessarily happy prior to this, but at least everything was stable - including her mental state. Now everything was tipsy.

Bridgette stabbed a piece of meat with her fork.

"So are you a Jedi?" another person at the table asked.

She shook her head, looking up with her eyes over to the man. The last thing she expected were the First Order members to be so inquisitive. Bridgette's judgement figured they would keep to themselves, wrapped up in their own lives not concerning themselves with others'.

As if Klaisee read her mind, she said: "Don't be so concerned about all of our questions. This is the first time anything like this has happened."

"An arrangement? I thought that's all you lived on for reproduction." She shoved some cake into her mouth.

"Oh, we meant someone coming from such low...living conditions. And someone who sides with the enemy."

One of the more stiff-postured women gave a disgusted glance towards Bridgette as if she were a wild animal. Bridgette wasn't really sure how to respond to that.

Luckily, she didn't have to think too hard about it. Kylo Ren didn't so much as bother to look up to make eye contact when he said in a stiff tone, "Disappointed your troops won't be needed for much more than defending citizens from low class criminals, Hux?"

She was very grateful that change of subject. Taking a small look back over to the Resistance table, she saw Finn and Poe laughing at one another's joke; Leia and Han wrapped up in one another; the many children playing games with their hands and making pictures with their food, unsure how to eat so much goodness; and Rey who she caught the eye of. She gave Bridgette a sad smile before turning attention back on Finn and Poe.

Hux's drawl was as unenthused as it had ever been. "I have to say that it's quite unfortunate that they will be put to such lazy use, but whatever makes Leader Snoke content I suppose. If it were up to me, we wouldn't be here and neither would those rats over there."

"Oh, love," Klaisee said, setting a hand on his forearm. "I think it's great. We were being such children before this treaty. Now we can all live together in peace."

Bridgette muttered, "I don't think children would murdered an entire system of innocent people."

The whole table went quiet, staring in shock at Bridgette.

"They were murderous traitors," Hux said.

"There were 4 billion children living in that system; wholly innocent. Hadn't so much as raised a hand to an animal. You murdered every one of them." Bridgette felt her heart stuttered remembering how it felt to hear so many crying souls watching a red light extinguish them for good. She kept that to herself. "Tell me, how would you feel if the Resistance decided to destroy one of your parents and there happened to be your children on it?"

Thankfully no hot beverages were thrown at her face. They all just went back to their meal in silence. The tensity in the air was suffocating her.

"So what was your life like then?" Klaisee asked. "Was it hard? Did you like...live in a box?"

Bridgette snorted. "Oh sure. Yea, the streets were our toilet. And my father had to live off alcohol because there was never any clean water." She admitted to herself she was having a lot of fun with this. "And one time my dad accidently fed me drugs instead of formula and I completely vomited all over. The child services came into take me away, but they were too fat to catch me." She chuckled with pride at her story-making. There was a bit of truth in it, but the child services was a complete lie.

This made them all go completely quiet.

Well, at least she thought it was amusing.

Suddenly the music was beginning again. Some of the Resistance were actually so happy about it that they immediately stood up from their chairs and took on the dance floor again. Even the orphan children nearly knocked over chairs twice their size to get to the floor.

Once they began using their bundled up energy to dance like crazy, everyone turned their attention to the children.

"That is the sweetest thing I've seen," Klaisee said, putting hands over her heart.

Hux cocked a brow, averting his gaze back to his plate of food.

Bridgette smiled.

The pack of children then rushed over to Bridgette, grabbing her hand and tugging her out of her chair. "Come dance with us, Bridgette!"

She obeyed, moving towards the Trio and the rest of the children dancing with them.

"The kids had a great idea!" Poe began already out of breath.

Finn finished for him, nodding furiously as he danced. "Yeah, they did. They said we should dance and just have fun. Show that we can have more fun than those stiff boards with hands and feet over there."

Bridgette rolled her eyes, laughing at the thought. "Well, it is a pretty clever idea to show off how much better you all are," she said in a mock tone.

"Let's be honest, though," Finn said, "I'm a pretty amazing dancer compared to anyone else tonight." He did a turn on his heels.

"Alright, I'll admit that much," Bridgette said.

"Come on," Rey said, taking her hand. "Dance!"

The music got louder, so she had to raise her voice for them to hear. "I just wanted to say I appreciate you being so kind. Even though I'm a bitch, you know."

"Oh yeah, of course," Poe said.

Finn nodded, but didn't seem to be paying much attention. He was much too into the song.

"So how badly were you tortured at the First Order table?" Poe asked.

"I think they were the ones being tortured." Bridgette smiled. "All I did was say the word drugs and I had them speechless."

"Maker, Bridgette!" Rey said with wide eyes. "You really are bold and daring."

The song switched to a much slower one. Everyone slowed their quick moves. Finn looked very disappointed.

"Man, I was just getting started!" he complained. He then looked at Rey. "Hey, would you care to dance, M'Lady?"

Rey chuckled, taking his hand.

"I was just about to ask you the same, Lady Bridgette," someone said.

She turned to see the doctor who helped her back to proper health a few days ago. "I'm good, thanks."

He just smiled at her. "So you're doing much better now, I presume? No dizziness or other sporadic transportations to unfamiliar planets?"

"No." She looked the other direction in hopes he would leave. She didn't want to remember those shameful days of being unconscious and needing to be rescued.

"You ran out so fast the other day, I just needed to make sure that you're in good health."

"I am."

"I'm happy to hear that."

When he didn't say anything more, she turned around to see that he was gone back to his table. She sighed, ready to find someone else to talk to. However, everyone seemed to be busy with someone else whether it be dancing or simply talking.

She had the sudden urge go to the bathroom again, so she mosied her way indoors without anyone noticing. She didn't need to go, but she felt she needed to breathe alone for a bit. The day's events still hadn't completely caught up with her.

Before getting to the bathroom door, she decided to walk passed it. Remembering being there earlier that week, she found her way back in the chamber where the hologram of Snoke appeared. She examined the whole dome-shaped chamber wondering if there were any nooks or crannies where a tall old creature could be hiding. There, of course, weren't any

Somehow, though, the creature found a way to use the Force through the hologram. Whether he was close or there was truly a way to use it through holos, she was going to figure it out.

Feeling like time was running out, Bridgette walked out and back to the crowd of dancers. She arrived again just in time, for the song ended.

The Dj came out on stage announcing the reception over and that everyone will have a great evening. "And," he said lastly, "I would like to be the beautiful new couple a long, happy marriage as for the galaxy: a long, happy peaceful era!"

With that, people began leaving. To get out of everyone's way, Bridgette walked over to Leia and Han. More than that, she really wasn't sure what she was supposed to do with herself at that point.

"Han and I," Leia said, " have a surprise for the two of you."

Bridgette saw her eyes go behind her; she turned to see Kylo approaching looking the most unimpressed as ever. But more importantly, she was concerned with this 'surprise'. If she the couple well at all, it would be a surprise that Bridgette would not at all appreciate.

There were less people now. Many of the Resistance fighters went back to D'Qar. The only ones remaining were the Solos and the Trio who were watching Bridgette and Kylo from a short distance away.

Han had this sly smirk on his face that made her quite nervous. He pulled out something in his back pocket, handing it to Kylo.

Ren hesitated to open it, but did so anyone while BRidgette stood on her tiptoes to look at it. Once she saw what was in it, she shot a glare at Han.

"I think we should take a moment to remember that one time you decided to pin that obnoxious boy on me. Then after you recall that moment, you should then remember how badly I got you back afterwards."

Han looked at Leia with his usual smirk; it never left. "Think we should reconsider this gift?"

"Ha," Leia chuckled, "Not a chance."

She struggled to understand how they thought a honeymoon to the grandest hotel on Naboo would be a good idea for an arranged marriage that was wanted by neither party.

The First Order made their way back indoors. Hux, Klaisee and the older man who loved to ask questions stayed behind.

"Actually I think it's a great idea," Kylo spoke.

All three of them looked at him. Bridgette was shocked to say the least, anticipating an explanation.

"It will give the servants a chance to unpack your things in the house."

Bridgette scrunched her brows, laughing at that. "I don't have many things."

"Tell that to your in-laws," he said.

She looked at Han and Leia.

"We took the liberty of providing you some things. Han even went back to your house to fetch some important mementos of yours. We thought we would invite your father to come to the wedding while Han was there, but Han said he was away."

"Yeah, he's a traveler," she said nonchalantly. She didn't like the idea of having people she liked wandering around the house she hated.

"Alright, rats," Hux said as he walked past the lot of them. "It's time to finally finish the day. Let's get it moving; I would like to relax."

Bridgette snatched the envelope and papers right as the rest of the First Order made their way to another location. She examined the papers as Han and Leia waited for her to say something further. The envelope contained a paper detailing the hotel reservation including the room number and size (one bed, of course, because Leia and Han never let anyone off easy) and two key cards to get into the room. There was then an itinerary detailing four days of 'fun'.

It was clear they were planning something with very intricate intentions.

She then gave Han and Leia a smile. "I know exactly how to get the both of you back. You're going to love it!"

Han frowned. Bridgette's face was very clear: she really did have something horrifying in mind.

* * *

 **A/N:** One last part to the wedding and it will be over! Thanks so much for the continued reviews. No matter how simple or detailed they are, it helps me continue posting this story!

Hope you all have a lovely week!


	9. The Wedding - Part Three

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! I made a little trailer/fan video for this story with Kylo and Bridgette. The link to it is youtube dot com slash watch?v=NPRTKQ4-x1g. Or the title of it is "Kylo Ren/OC - Half Light" by youtube name Adalyn Kelsing. Hope you enjoy!

And from here on out, it's pretty much Kylo all the time (for the most part). So never fear! Kylo Ren is finally completely here!

* * *

 _ **Wild, Caged, and Free**_

 **Part One: Wild**

 **Chapter Eight: The Wedding - Part Three**

Han, Leia, and Bridgette walked side-by-side. Most everyone was already wherever they needed to be for the last event of the evening.

Bridgette, however, wasn't sure whether to prolong it as long as possible or simply get it over with. Of course, she didn't have too much of a choice in the matter with the sun having set already and exhaustion washing over.

They wound through the woods. It was all still dead from the winter season, but some newly grown leaves were peaking their way through the branches.

"You know, if I didn't know better I would think that you guys were going to take me to a temple to sacrifice me for your wicked cult," Bridgette said.

Han chuckled.

It was a half moon, a cool spring evening. If not for the circumstances, she would enjoy the beautiful night.

They arrived at a small arrangement where only Hux and Klaisee stood as representative of the First Order (that's if you don't want to count Kylo Ren).

Han and Leia left her side to stand next to the Trio.

There were no chairs, no platforms, no tables, no pieces of paper. It was just a small gathering. She assumed her position in front of Kylo, waiting for more awkward speeches and uncomfortable exchanges.

An older man whom she had never seen before walked up to give Bridgette and Kylo a ring. Luckily for her, he told them what to do and what to say. She felt him use the Force all the while they exchanged the rings - putting it on the other's hand.

It was then that the bond was sealed and a wave of emotions fell over her. Her vision began to blur, sending her mind back to the reception where there was much laughter and dancing.

She saw for a split second Rey and Kylo moving to the music. He bent down to say something. She remembered being curious as to what he said.

It was faint, but she could hear him in her mind as clear as day when he said to Rey: "I wish it was you instead."

The feeling that came with it was a dirty, sorrowful feeling of loss and want. Like a child wanting a chocolate bar that the father hid at the top shelf; while halfway to reaching it, the child pulls back knowing it was wrong to take it.

All at once, her vision cleared with Ren standing in front of her and a sparkling ring on her left finger.

She supposed she wouldn't have to ask Rey about their conversation anymore.

xxx

"If you need anything at all, just message us, alright?" Leia said, handing her a packed back for the trip.

Kylo already boarded his command ship.

She felt as if she were being left behind despite that it was her leaving.

"Can I live with you after the trip?"

"From what they've said, it doesn't sound like it. But we will visit as often as we can. And I have no doubt you can visit us as well. You won't be a prisoner. Don't forget that, and don't them forget that."

Bridgette smirked. "Even if they wanted to, they wouldn't be able to keep me for long."

Leia hugged her tightly; Han right after that but even tighter.

Many emotions and thoughts were running through her head as she clung onto him. For a small moment, she considered telling him what she saw and heard during the small ceremony. But she knew she couldn't. Whether that was because of pride, shame, or struggle to understand it herself, she wasn't sure.

What she did know was that now wasn't the right time to bring it up. Despite how much it was weighing on her mind.

"Have fun, now!" Leia said as soon as Bridgette released Han.

She rolled her eyes. "How much fun can I possibly have being on a trip I didn't agree to with a husband I never wanted?"

xxx

"Oh my goodness, Leia! Thanks so much for this trip. I feel more relaxed than I've ever been and I've never had more fun. Well, other than that one time I tricked some idiots into thinking they were drugged up and hallucinating about angels, but this is a close second!" Bridgette shoved a biscuit into her mouth. They were warm and savory; much better than the canned ones.

In many, many years, she felt rejuvenated and happy (believe it or not). As soon as her massage was done, she had to call Leia to gush about it.

Leia was more than happy to hear.

"Not to mention these Corellian cocktails or amazing. I've had so many, I'm shocked I'm not utterly tipsy. Oh! And look at my new pets!" Bridgette yanked two grown men with very nice looking faces into the screen of the hologram. "Their IQs are the same as my age, but they are so much fun! And they treat me like I'm the Queen of the galaxy. I never thought I would care for that, but let me tell you, Leia. It's really nice."

"I'm Jin!" one said.

"I'm Jon," the other said in a sing-songy voice.

She shoved another biscuit in her mouth and spoke before swallowing, "And these biscuits!"

The general laughed at her enthusiasm. "I'm glad you turned out to enjoy it so much! It's just the first day. But may I ask where my son is at?"

She shrugged. "No idea, but I was thinking of taking my new pets swimming. What do you think Jin and Jon?"

They both smiled wide and nodded enthusiastically.

"And by the way, we did so good in picking out that bathing suit when we went shopping. It's such a nice black lace. Oh, speaking of, I see there was a surprise set of lingerie there. Leia, I know that you guys want so bad for this to be fine, for it to be normal like you've always dreamed since the day your son was born, but nothing is going to happen."

Leia gave a sad smile. "I understand, but it's for you and however or whenever you want to wear it. Just thought you deserved something personal and very nice."

Bridgette snorted. "Yeah, sure."

Jin and Jon had gone off somewhere then came back shirtless and in swim trunks. "We are ready, Queen!"

Leia cocked a brow.

"I may have got them to call me queen. Oh, Leia! I wish you were here. The pool is massive and warm and I've already been swimming once. I'm so ready to go again."

"I thought you didn't know how to swim?"

Bridgette clapped her hands. "Jin and Jon have been teaching me!"

"Shouldn't you be spending time with Ben?"

"You mean Kylo Ren?" Bridgette said, peeling off her shirt and pants, getting ready for the pool. "Well, I thought I would try to enjoy it with said person, but he went who knows where, so I had to find myself another escort. Look! Two for the price of a great massage! It's a win for me all the way around!"

Jin and Jon laughed.

Leia rubbed her forehead. "Alright. Let me know when he comes back."

"Sweetheart - " Han said in the background. "Leave the kids alone. It's their honeymoon."

"Right. Okay, I should go. Enjoy your stay. And don't message us till you've arrived home."

With that, the screen went blank, giving Bridgette a bad aftertaste when hearing the word 'home'. She turned to Jin and Jon, putting on a smile again in her half-naked-bathing-suit-glory.

"Let's go get soaked with chemically cleaned water!"

They gave a jump in the air, walking out the door right after letting Bridgette through first.

For hours, they swam. She was able to perfect her strokes without having to be held above the water. Once they played a few games of tag in the water, they went inside.

She made her way back to her room, bidding her two pets farewell for the evening.

Their room was on the seventeenth floor. In the elevator, she wrapped her robe tighter on her body, the building's cool air making her shiver. There was already another person on the elevator - a young woman around her age with cropped white hair and blue skin.

She smiled at Bridgette, making room for her to get in.

The nineteenth floor was lit up; Bridgette lit up the seventeenth.

"That's a nice suit cover. You on vacation?" she asked.

"I think this is supposed to be a honeymoon," Bridgette said, pressing her lips together.

She chuckled. "My guess then is that it's been arranged."

Bridgette pointed a finger at her. "Your guess is correct."

"I feel sorry for you. Well, I mean my sister was chosen for this Senator. She was furious at first, but they are in love now."

Bridgette contained the urge to roll her eyes. "So people say. I'm not interested, though. Unfortunately neither party is. In fact, I'm pretty sure he is interested in some other girl."

The woman frowned. "Really? That's shocking."

She snorted at that. "How is that so surprising?"

"I mean, you're beautiful. Absolutely stunning in that rugged, Bohemian kind of way. If you weren't married, I would marry you myself."

That made Bridgette smile. "Thanks. That's kind of you to say, but honestly I don't need charity or pick-me-ups. I did have a choice to say no."

"Oh, it wasn't to try and cheer you up. I meant it," she said with a wink.

"Ah, you're into girls. Well, you have flattered me too much I fear my mother-in-law will have to deal with the consequences of an even more inflated ego. I'm Bridgette by the way."

"Lila," she said, shaking her hand. "We should hang out sometime. My trip ends in two days."

Bridgette nodded. "Yeah, that would be cool. Here's my stop. See ya around."

Lila waved at her as she stepped out of the elevator.

Bridgette walked down the hall to her room, rummaging through the pockets of the robe for the key. When she couldn't find it, she groaned, knocking on the door reluctantly. "Are you in there? I can't seem to find my key."

There was something behind the door that fell over and the voice of Kylo Ren cursing. Finally, the door opened with Ren standing there in nice, black non-Sith-like robes.

"Oh good. I'm freezing," she said, pushing him out of the way. She took off her robe, heading into the bathroom. But she stopped midway, backing up for something caught her eye through the clear doors leading to the balcony. There was something lit on top of a clothed table with a plate setting for two.

She furrowed her brows. "What's that?"

"Dinner," he said simply.

"Is that a joke?" She was genuinely at a loss.

"Why would this be a joke?"

"Because this marriage is a joke. Oh! I get it. I'm not that kind of girl though. I mean dinner is nice, romanticism is nice I suppose, but you really don't need to go to such extremes to have sex. I'm pretty sure I signed a contract requiring me to do it with you anyway. Really, this was unnecessary."

There was only a slight change in his expression - the clenching of his jaw - but he stayed relatively passive to most things she said.

"Alright, I'm half naked, so we might as well get it over with now." She cracked a smile not too long after that. "Just kidding. I need to shower first."

He nodded.

She shut the bathroom door behind her, turning on the water as hot as it could go. The events of the past two days were running through her mind; mostly about how he could pull something so cheesy after telling someone else he wanted to be with her just yesterday. It didn't make sense.

Once the swimsuit was off her body, she slowly stepped into the shower, hoping the steam would clear her thoughts.

For a moment she stood there to feel the scorching drops on her skin, wondering what her life would look like now that she would be living in someone else's home, married to someone else's love, and raising a child she hadn't even conceived yet.

The thought of all of it was overwhelming.

Bridgette shut the water off, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself after drying off. When she walked out of the bathroom, she saw that Ren was seated at the table outside looking down at his plate, flipping one of the silverware pieces back and forth. The food was now set on the table complete with dessert.

It was in that small glimpse of him that she no longer saw him as this big stranger who embodied the darkness for the First Order, but someone who appeared to be trying to do some good. Of course, Bridgette felt there had to be something else there. Whether it was because of the consummation or not, she wasn't sure, but there had to be some reason for this dinner.

Shaking her thoughts back on track, she opened the drawers where she unpacked her week's clothing. She put on Leia's gift and then her crocheted dress over that. Everytime she put that dress on, she will always remember Rey's reddened face.

She smiled at the memory that seemed so long ago than it really was.

She the fronts of her hair into a braid, making her way out the balcony door. Sitting down across from Ren, she began to feel uncomfortable again.

After taking a piece of the dessert, she said, "So did you see something during that...ceremony. Did you get some dark, terrible secret of mine to which you started to pity me enough to arrange this cheesy dinner?" It was hard to cover the bitter coat she used on her words.

That thing he did with his jaw started pissing her off. Not pissed at him, but pissed at herself for finding it appealing in any way.

She stared up at him, waiting for an answering that he took his time to give. "You did well on containing your thoughts. Although, I did get a glimpse of you as a child." His voice was lower now, slower as if he was trying to lay bad news on her as carefully as possible. "I saw a woman walk out. That was all I saw."

"And the feeling? What feeling seeped through the Force?"

He paused a moment, recalling the vision. "Confusion and abandonment."

"So this dinner is because you pity my mommy issues." If her expression didn't show how irritated she was, then her tone would do the job. "Look," she said, leaning closer to him. "I don't need pity or charity. I am a big girl. I've got my big girl panties on, and the last thing I need is for a stranger to throw me a pity dinner."

His face hardened. "If you didn't want this, you didn't have to come out here." He got up abruptly knocking over his, chair and slammed the clear glass door after walking back inside.

She flinched when the door shut with a loud force, but kept a nonchalant expression on her face.

Bridgette went straight back to the cake.

When she finally gathered her confidence enough to go back indoors, she saw in the dim lamplight that the room was empty.

She stood there for a moment with a ghost-like expression, feeling hollow and unsure how to feel about being alone at such a late time of night.

Oddly enough, there had always been someone. Albeit someone she knew right next to the room she stayed or right beside her in bed, there was always someone she knew so she wasn't alone. But it was only her. Now that she was alone, she felt lost.

It didn't matter that Ren was her enemy, a stranger, and someone she was blatantly rude to; she still expected to at least have someone in the room while she slept.

Then a brilliant idea came to her mind.

She grabbed the holopad that was sitting on the coffee table. After pressing and swiping, she was now sending a call to Leia and Han.

When they didn't answer, she felt her heart sink further into her stomach. The clock did say it was approaching midnight.

She paced the room, feeling the anxiety start to rise. The next thing she knew, she was going up two floors on the elevator and using the force to track down the girl she met earlier that day.

Room 1943.

Bridgette put her ear to the door, then remember that the rooms were entirely soundproof. She knocked without too much hesitation. If she could correctly judge someone's character after a few minutes of talking then Lila would be awake and ready to do anything.

Just as she expected, the door opened with Lila leaning against the doorway, smiling. "Well, if it isn't the hot one from the elevator. I never thought you'd actually come."

"Okay, listen," Bridgette said, closing her eyes to keep calm. "Do you have anything to keep me up? For pretty much the rest of the night?"

"That bad? Come on in, I might have a few goodies hidden in my luggage."

Bridgette raised a brow. Maybe she didn't give this woman enough credit.

xxx

She danced around her room in the hotel furiously, shaking her head to the loud music.

Somehow she ended up in just a shirt that was too big for her and her hair completely out of her braid.

Lila went back to her own room sometime in the morning; everything was a blur, so Bridgette couldn't give out many details. Especially in that moment when the only thing keeping her from feeling the aftermath of what Lila gave her was dancing like a madman to blaring music.

The door opened with Kylo walking in, but she couldn't hear over the song and her pounding migraine.

Her long hair went every which way as she kept moving.

Suddenly the music shut off.

Bridgette fell to the floor, holding her head and masses of hair tightly. She curled up in a ball, groaning in pain.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked. His voice rang violently through her ears.

With a racing heart and muffled voice by all the hair in her face, she managed to say, "I feel like my heart is going to fall out my vagina. And you need to stop talking. It hurts." Her voice really couldn't sound more whiny than that.

"Why are you wearing my shirt and no pants." He stood over her, leaning down to look at her face. He had to move many strands of hair to see her face. "You're eyes are bloodshot. Do you have substances in here? What is wrong with you?"

The light somehow turned on. It made her flinch and bury her face in the floor again. She said something but it was so muffled that Ren couldn't understand.

"What?"

Bridgette grunted, speaking louder. "I don't know what I took, but she gave it to me so I wouldn't sleep."

"Who's she?"

She yelled out, clutching her head harder. "I said stop talking."

"Maker," he grumbled. He shuffled around in the room. There was a clank, Bridgette cried out and curled up tighter while he muttered "Sorry."

He came back, shoving a glass of liquid in her face. "Drink it."

"Really, I'm not thirsty."

"Either you drink this or I will inject it with a needle."

Bridgette slowly sat up, glaring at him. "Why are you so mean?" She snatched the glass sipping it slowly. She turned the music back on, dancing once again, until exhaustion overtook her body.

Hours later she woke up in the big, soft bed. She didn't bother moving for a while, hearing familiar voices - more than just one.

"She's a mess. I feel like a babysitter. It's been forty-eight hours since the wedding and she's managed to whine like a child, complain about having dinner, consume illegal substances, and throw up all over the room. I caught her at seven this morning dancing with loud music. She hadn't slept at all."

A female voice spoke: "Where were you at all night?"

"Sleeping in my ship. That isn't the important thing; I don't have time to take care of a Resistance child. For whatever reason I expected a bit more from the Resistance. How impractical of me."

"We'll speak to her whenever she wakes. No matter what, son, we are here for you."

"You aren't my parents."

With that, all Bridgette heard was static from a holopad. She carefully moved her head under the pillow hiding the redness on her eyes. The memories of that morning and the previous night were all jumbled and unclear. She tried to remember just how bad she was to make a renowned Sith call his parents of the Resistance to complain.

There was still a slight pounding in her head.

As much as she complained about it being hot, the warmth of the comforter and her body heat was holding her hostage in that bed.

There were a few movements and shuffling of feet, faint clinks of cookware, but mostly silence the hour she laid there, waiting long enough to let the Solo conversation die out.

Once she felt it was safe, she got up, stretching her limbs, smiling even though at the moment she had many reasons not to.

He didn't so much as look up from his datapad, but said, "You're wearing my shirt."

At first her face reddened, but she casually took off the shirt and tossed it at him. She walked over to the kitchen rummaging for fo

"Where's all the food?"

"You have to make it."

She looked over at him sitting on the couch, but his back was to her. Clenching her jaw, she grabbed a random item and searched for instructions on how to use it.

Unfortunately for her, there weren't any. None of the items had instructions, in fact. Bridgette found it ridiculous that the companies wouldn't provide such necessities to those who weren't accustomed to cooking with real ingredients.

Opening the fridge instead, she found a small container of fruits.

Good. Something she wouldn't have to cook.

She considered taking her newly acquired meal to the couch alongside Ren, but she thought better of it. Instead, she seated herself on a barstool at the small island in the kitchen.

It wasn't until she was down to two nightberries that he decided to say something: "'I've arranged for us to leave tomorrow morning to Coruscant."

That made her stop chewing. "What do you mean? We've got another four days left."

"It seems as though you can't handle being in such extravagant places in public, so I've taken the liberty to cut it short."

There was a pause on Bridgette's part as she collected her thoughts. "Oh, I see. I nearly forgot about the whole 'appearances' thing. Afraid of you looking like a fool because your wife was so bored that she decided to abuse some substances? Or was it the dancing? I know I'm a terrible dancer, but at least I did it in the privacy of this room."

She knew her anger was irrational in this particular situation, but having heard the earlier version of his incessant complaining was the lighter that already started the flame.

Although, the more she thought about it, the more she felt awful for her behavior. It reminded her of her father and how he would normally come home drunk and not himself.

Bridgette felt ashamed. She closed her eyes, furrowing her brows. The last thing she wanted was for him to be justified in anything.

Yet at the same time, she thought, the only reason her father drinking upset her was because she cared about him and loved being around him when he was his normal, sober self. Ren had nothing to complain about; especially when they were two adult strangers with rights to do as they pleased.

So really, he had no justifications to be mad or cut the trip short when she enjoyed swimming with her pets.

"Nobody saw me except for one person. And she doesn't even know who I am or who you are, so why does last night bother you so much that you want to cancel a trip that your parents paid Maker-knows-how-much for?"

He didn't respond to that. Instead, he kept his nose in the datapad.

After lazily finishing the rest of her fruits, Ren stood up and walked towards the kitchen, then stopped. "Could you put some clothes on?"

Her back was to him this time, so she let a smirk plaster itself on her face. "Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Kylo moved to the kitchen, pulling out all the ingredients she tried using for food and making something that smelled just as delicious if not more so than the food at the wedding. Her mouth watered.

"It's sixty-three degrees in here."

Bridgette tossed her empty fruit container into the trash, sitting herself back down on the stool. "I know; it's hot."

When she looked back at him, flipping whatever was in the pan over a fire she was unsure of its containment, she thought about how they were supposed to produce a child. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought. She was confident in all parts of her body, but that didn't mean she wanted to be any closer to Kylo Ren than she was currently.

He put the flat pieces of bread he made onto two separate plates, placing one in front of Bridgette. It was surprising to her, but the food in front of her took all her attention. When she ripped a part of it and put it into her mouth, she thought she found a piece of heaven.

"What is this brown stuff? It's so amazing!"

"You've never had chocolate before?"

"Oh is that what it is? I've had it but not in a piece of bread and in such tiny bits." It wasn't long before she finished the entire thing, which was the size of the dinner plate.

"It's called a pancake."

"Pancakes are delicious." She licked the fork clean before washing her plate.

He sat himself on the stool next to the one she was just in. After putting up the cleaned dishes, she turned to him. It irritated her how he was always looking and focusing on something else other than her when she spoke.

"So what shall we do today?"

"We can discuss it when you've put on proper clothes."

She rolled her eyes, picking something out from the drawers and walking into the bathroom for a shower. When she was all clean, she stepped out, searching for her brush.

It wasn't in the bathroom, nor in the drawers of her clothes or the nightstand where she kept her wedding ring, and neither was it under the bed. After last night, her hair was a tangled, frizzy mess and if she wanted it tamed, she would have to find her brush.

"Have you seen a brush?"

"No."

Instead of continuing her search, she put her hair up and dressed herself in her swimsuit and coverup. "Well, how about swimming? Let's go." She found his swimwear and tossed it at him. When he didn't move, she walked over to stand in front of him. "Do you really want to stay here all cooped up in this room?"

"I'm fine here. Feel free to go on your own." He walked over to the couch, sitting down with his datapad again.

She clenched her fist. Yes, she enjoyed company no matter how bad it was, but he was paying much mind to her at all.

Bridgette sat down next to him. "Never expected a Sith to be this much of a bore." She sighed, thinking for a moment. "Tell you what, you come with me to the pool and I won't kiss you. Deal?"

He stared at her with a hint of irritation in the pit of his eyes.

Without a second to move or protest, his lips pressed hard against hers.

It took a moment for her to process what was happening, but even then she still found herself kissing back with as much passion. She paused a moment, peeling off her coverup, going straight back to tasting the inside of his mouth. Without breaking up the liplock, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

She managed to shut out all thoughts of the outside world, focusing solely on the man above her.

* * *

 **A/N:** And yes, they are both supposed to be a bipolar mess.

Thanks for those who read! And thanks for those who review! It means so much :) have a lovely day!


	10. Home Sweet Home

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! I made a little trailer/fan video for this story with Kylo and Bridgette. The link to it is youtube dot com slash watch?v=NPRTKQ4-x1g. Or the title of it is "Kylo Ren/OC - Half Light" by youtube name Adalyn Kelsing. Hope you enjoy!

Yay! Part Two is here!

* * *

 _ **Wild, Caged, and Free**_

 **Part Two: Caged**

 **Chapter Nine: Home Sweet Home**

Bridgette lifted her head off his chest, looking at the sleeping Kylo below her. There was only a small fraction of a smile on her face before it disappeared rapidly as if it had never been there in the first place.

Pushing her hair behind her back, she rested her cheek on his chest again, drifting into a deep sleep.

xxx

It was a magnificent sight to see.

She sat in a field of yellow and purple wildflowers with extravagant white water falls roaring into a crystal blue lakes. The air was the freshest she'd ever breathed, and the peace washing over her was nothing like she'd ever felt.

Bridgette peered over to the woman sitting next to her. Padme. She was an even more beautiful sight to behold. The woman's brown hair falling in curls down her bare shoulders, just touching the yellow sleeve of her dress.

Her light laugh was music to Bridgette's ears.

"I don't know," Padme said.

"Sure you do," Bridgette said. "You just don't want to tell me."

It was a moment before Bridgette realized what was happening. She lost all control of her thoughts and feelings once again; taking reign in someone else's body in a different time; a different place.

"You gonna use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?" she asked, trying to hide an amused smile.

"They only work on the weak-minded."

Padme smiled at the compliment. She started picking at one of the long blades of grass, her cheeks reddening. "Alright. I was twelve. His name was Palo. We were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He was a few years older than I and very cute - dark curly hair, dreamy eyes."

Bridgette looked away, feeling a weird sense of discomfort and jealousy. "Alright, I get the picture," she said in a huff. "Whatever happened to him?" The question was more an obligation than a genuine curiosity.

"I went into public service," she answered, "he went on to become an artist."

"Maybe he was the smart one," Bridgette said snarkily.

"You really don't like politicians, do you?" Padme's brows faintly furrowed.

"I like maybe two or three. But I'm not really sure about one of them."

Padme raised her brows, a big smile coming to her face. They both laughed.

"How would you have the system work then?" Padme asked in conversation.

"We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problem, agree what's in the best interest of all the people, and then do it."

Padme sat up straighter, her tone slightly more defensive. "That's exactly what we do. The trouble is that people don't always agree."

Bridgette - or maybe she was really this person called Ani - sat up straighter to match her posture. "Then someone should make them agree."

"Who's going to make them? You?"

"Of course not me."

"But someone." Padme's voice was slowly coating with ripe frustration. "It sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me."

Bridgette stared deeply into Padme's chestnut-colored eyes. "Well, if it works."

Her head turned in full attention to her. "You're making fun of me!" Padme laughed.

A wry smirk came to Bridgette - Ani's face. "Oh, no, no. I'd be much too frightened to tease a senator."

Bridgette then got up, running over to the pack of Shaaks that were grazing in the meadon. She climbed on top of one, standing firmly on its back with her feet in a single line to maintain better balance.

Padme walked up to her. "What are you doing, Ani? You're going to get yourself - "

Before she could finish her sentence, the Shaak was off galloping through the field with Padme running to keep up. She laughed and laughed all the while Bridgette struggled to maintain steady on the animal. It wasn't long before she found herself falling off the thing and tumbling down a hill just as the Shaak ran her over with it's rough hooves.

She felt bruised and achy, but not bad enough to play with the senator one last time.

xxx

She jolted upright, looking around her.

Bridgette was in a field with the wildflowers and grazing Shaaks.

No; this couldn't happen again. Not when she was just in that hotel room sleeping. Not when she just consummated the marriage with Kylo.

Who knows what he would think when he woke to her gone. She could only hope that he wouldn't jump to the conclusion that she ran away.

Standing up, she looked around. She was still on the planet of Naboo; at least, she was on the same planet. That beats being on another thousands of parsecs away.

The pack of Shaaks grazing not so far away from her took an interest. They began approaching, and she slowly backed away. Unfortunately, somehow those fat things were fast enough to catch up to her, knocking her to the ground and trampling over her. She had to be trampled once in her vision; she didn't want to be trampled again in her own reality.

Now she truly felt the bruising.

Thankfully, they lost interest in her soon after. She stood up from the ground, making her way in a random direction, hoping it was one where civilization was. She couldn't have a repeat of Tatooine.

It wasn't long before she found someone that new where she was and how to get back to the city. He was even kind enough to give her a lift to the outskirts.

Bridgette nearly ran the rest of the way to the hotel, flinging herself into the elevator. She knew there were many eyes on her; some disgusted, some confused, others indifferent.

By the time she made it to the room, she was panting and damp with perspiration.

There wasn't a soul in the room. It was completely quiet and peaceful with small tiny dust specks floating in the rays of the sunlight coming in through the large windows.

She sighed, partially concerned and a little bit relieved that he wasn't in the room. Immediately, she went into the bathroom to clean herself in the shower, looking at the damage. It wasn't by any means bad, but her ribs would be tender for the next few days.

It was a slow torture to put a new tunic over her head. Her arms were more sore than she originally thought. Once she got it on, she plopped herself gently on the bed. It felt like she hadn't slept at all.

Just as she was about to close her eyes shut for a few hours' sleep, she sat up straight, scrutinizing the room. It felt emptier than usual.

Her steps were slow as she walked around the room. Finally, she opened the drawer that was next to hers.

Kylo's clothes were gone.

Admittedly, Bridgette panicked for a long moment before reassuring herself that if she could make her way from a distant field back into the city, then she could make her way to either Coruscant or D'Qar.

But the more she thought about it, the greater her heart raced back to a panicky sprint. She didn't have her money on her to pay for a ship transport to another planet nor did she know anyone on Naboo who would give her one for free.

Bridgette rummaged through everything, searching for a datapad.

There wasn't one.

That was to be expected, since it wasn't hers, but she still hoped.

Her breathing grew heavy, so she tried to slow it by closing her eyes and assessing her options.

Familiar feelings started to brew that she hadn't felt with such intensity since her mother left all those years ago.

She began to recognize the reason for these irrational feelings that seemed to overwhelm her like they have when she cried the first night Rosa, Han, and Ben left after finding her on the streets; when she was captured and upset to sleep her first night away from the orphanage; when the Trio left her after all the games were finished and being all exhausted from staying up so late.

The reason was a very rapid attachment to certain people.

Unfortunately, she found herself attached to the Master of the Knights of Ren and son to the infamous Han: Ben Solo.

Finding calm again, she opened the door and went up two floors to room nineteen-forty-three.

She knocked, backing up to collect herself again, on the verge of letting tears leak over.

"Hey, girl! How did you sleep the other night?" Lila asked with a big smile and a quick wink.

"Uh…" It was quite the task to hide her shaking. "Good. I just need to borrow your datapad or any communicator you have." Bridgette shoved past Lila, walking into the room and searching for one.

"Over on the nightstand," Lila offered.

Bridgette grabbed it, swiping her finger and pressing a lot of buttons. She waited for the little hologram to pop up of Han or Leia. Luckily, they answered the first call.

"Hey, Bridgette," Leia sad. "You're doing fine?"

"Um, yeah," she said, her voice wavering and clumsy.

"That's good. You've found the pass, yes? The ship should be leaving this afternoon. Don't want to miss it."

She took a breath. "What passes?"

"The ones for your ship to Coruscant. Ben ordered them since he decided to come and assess the damage with Finn and Rey."

Bridgette leaned closer to the holo. "What damage? What are you talking about?"

"Ben said he left a note for you before you woke this morning." Leia's voice got lower, and her sentences were more like confused questions.

"Right yeah, of course. I'll see you in a bit," she responded, forcing a smile.

"Alright - "

Another figure entered the holo - a messenger. "General Organa, Finn has woken. Rey is still unconscious, but is completely unscathed from the crash."

Before a goodbye, the holo shut off leaving Bridgette shaking and lost as to what was happening.

"You alright, Bridgette?" Lila asked. She barely noticed that Lila made her way to standing directly in front of her .

All she did was nod, making her way back into the hotel room to find the note she missed. It appeared it got knocked underneath the nightstand. She bent down to snatch it up with the pass falling out of the note. She left it there, reading his chicken-scratch writing:

Left for a First Order emergency; passes for five this afternoon on the main landing five miles from the hotel.

Ren.

First Order emergency.

Emergency.

She tore up the note, turning on the stove and sprinkling the paper over the fire. The flames flared out. After yelling out, she quickly turned it off. Sighing, she massaged her temples.

She paced back and forth in the room, glancing at the clock every now and then. She ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it back as an idea came to her head: music. Turning it on really loud and dancing to it like no one was watching always helped her stop thinking.

The knob was rotated to the max volume on the speakers. All she had to do was press a button to power it on.

Bridgette danced until she got dizzy and her sides hurt.

xxx

The ship landed on D'Qar shortly after the Resistance served dinner.

Feelings of shame and hurt made her reluctant to go indoors or make eye contact with anyone. But they were expecting her, so in she walked.

The Resistance was fairly quiet. Not many people were wandering the halls or playing loud games in the rec rooms or talking over one another in the cafeteria. It was as silent as a funeral.

"Bridgette!" the kids said in a whisper, running to hug her around the legs. "You're back! Was your trip fun? Did you see some cool animals?"

"Yeah, in fact, I got run over by one!" Bridgette laughed.

"Whoa."

She furrowed her brows. "So who can tell me why we're whispering?"

One of the girls raised her hand, but began to explain without having been called on. "Everyone is talking about how the peace agreement was violated or something like that. And Rey and Finn are in the hospital beds! I think your prince is Rey's guardian angel, Bridgette. He's been keeping an eye on her since early early this morning." The way the girl said it made it sound lovely and innocent.

It was simple for that moment to just pass by without thinking about precisely what she was saying, but once Bridgette made her way to the medbay, seeing Rey unconscious still with Ren seated in one of the chairs in the far corner.

All at once, Bridgette felt sad, angry, and nothing at all at the same time somehow. She requested the kids leave her while she stared at the both of them before heading to her assigned room, plopping herself onto the bed with an irritated groan.

It was clear and simple now. She felt silly for it.

Thoughts of her father telling her about Mother being with someone else flooded her mind. How his voice cracked, his eyes going red, his full bottle of alcohol diminishing quickly with every sentence he spewed out to Bridgette who was still a growing teen at the time.

Bridgette had no right to feel anything at all about Rey and Kylo, but she did anyway.

Who would blame anyone for choosing Rey despite a marriage contract? After all, Bridgette knew how awful of a person she was compared to the girl described so carefully as loving and kind. Not to mention how she was more upset over a runaway husband when something seemingly significantly bad just happened. So, really, it made sense why he was there in the morning and not back at the hotel with her.

With that rationalization, she forced the whole thing out of her mind.

"Bridgette! You're here. I'm glad you found the passes." Leia waltzed into the room, shutting the door behind her. "I've been wanting to discuss something with you."

She sat upright, looking at Leia with a straight face, hoping nothing would show.

"I know you will mostly be on Coruscant living your days as a dutiful wife," - Bridgette didn't feel up for too much sarcasm - "but I was thinking of putting you on the Republican council alongside me."

She was shocked at what she was hearing. All at once, the sadness and anger vanished for the time being. Replacing them were feelings of pride. "You really mean it?"

"Of course. After all, it would be best since you married someone of the First Order."

Bridgette's shoulders slightly dropped. "Right. Yes, that would make sense as he is very important to the First Order as it seems." Never did she really have to force satisfaction or contentment before, but she was hoping that this would be the only times she would have to do it. It was quite exhausting.

"The first meeting is next month. We are discussing new policies for the systems that are free of the First Order. I know it doesn't sound so exciting, but a young mind and such a different perspective will be good for the council."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Leia tilted her head a little. "No snarky remark or sarcastic comment. I'm shocked. Is everything alright, Bridgette?"

The total of her energy was only enough for her to nod. "Just tired."

"I suppose I'll let you sleep. I know you've had a very trying week. Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

Before Leia walked out, Bridgette managed to say: "Are Finn and Rey alright?"

"Yes. They just landed their ship pretty hard in the ground. Rey should be conscious any hour now."

She tried to find the right words to form her question without being too pushy. "Have you seen Rey today? Or even recently within the last few hours?"

"No. I've been busy with the investigation of the ship crash. Why?"

Bridgette shrugged. "Maybe I could help the healing process or something?"

"That's a great idea. Come with me."

They approached the medbay. It was completely empty aside from the patients hooked up to their monitors; quiet beeping filled their ears.

Replacing Ren in the hospital chair next to Rey was Finn. Patched up with bandages on his head and hands, looking apologetically at the unconscious scavenger.

Finn stood up as he saw the general walk in with Bridgette close behind. He wasn't at all happy, but his sincere trying to smile for the general was fairly successful.

"She was supposed to wake by now," Finn said. The way his voice turned sad so quickly made Bridgette's heart sink.

Bridgette walked over to Rey, running a hand over the entirety of her small frame, feeling the rifts in her Force. She mended every part without much difficulty. Once she was finished, Bridgette waited with crossed arms until Rey's eyes finally fluttered open. She sat upright, taking the IVs out of her skin.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were in a ship crash. "

Rey nodded, turning to Finn. She hugged him tightly, short of breath. "I was afraid you were dead. I tried waking you up and feeling for your pulse, but there was nothing. That's when the other shipped crashed and… That's the last thing I remember."

"You think that I scared you? You've been out for a whole day! I thought you were dead!" Finn said, releasing her and grabbing her shoulders to look her in the eye.

Rey smiled at him. "Well, how is everyone else?"

"Whoever was in the other ship somehow managed to run away. We don't know who it was, but the ship is the First Order. We've been discussing the issue with my son and General Hux. They've claimed that the ship was stolen. None of their staff would do something this...chaotic," Leia explained.

"They are all a bunch of liars," Finn said indignantly.

Bridgette found herself smirking at that.

Poe rushed in, stopping just before he ran into the general. "Finn! Rey! You guys are okay! For a minute there I thought you guys were dead! Maybe next time I should be the one flying the ship. Oh, hey, Bridgette, how was the honeymoon of hell? I heard that it was all Leia's idea."

Leia gave him the eye.

As much as he wanted to play around with Leia, he knew he didn't have too much bravery for it. "Sorry, Leia. It was a… I was just kidding."

"Alright, I'm going to bed," Bridgette finally said, unfolding her arms to her side. Surprisingly enough, she was so tired that she could care less that she was sleeping all alone in the far corner of the base which was pretty much away from everyone else.

They all bid her goodnight as she made her way out the door.

xxx

Waking up to surroundings she didn't remember falling asleep in seemed to be a very popular with Bridgette these days.

And at this point, she wasn't panicking as badly as she did the last few times. In fact, she was more annoyed than panicky.

However, her surroundings were quite familiar. It was dark, everything completely sleek and black in its metal formations. She groaned, rubbing her eyes. That's when it clicked as to where she was at: Kylo Ren's command ship.

"I see you've woken. Just in time," Kylo said as he walked into the room.

She had been asleep on one of the comfortable benches that was conveniently completed with pillows and blankets. "Time for what?"

He paused for a moment before saying, "Home."

Bridgette peered out the window to see a very extravagant home that was at least ten times the size of the one she had down on level 277. Which right then put a happy feeling in her heart. She would be able to visit her home and the orphanage whenever she pleased now that she was living back on Coruscant. And being as persuasive as she was, it wouldn't be hard to find someone to give her a trip down there without trouble.

But the fact she always made trouble was irrelevant to her in that moment.

After landing, they walked off the ramp with the troopers behind them carrying her luggage. Somehow the question of how she got onto the command ship finally crossed her mind, but she didn't find herself caring enough to ask.

Her jaw dropped as the entered. Everything was far beyond luxurious. It was quite evident that the First Order did not live small by any means necessary. And from the little she knew, Kylo wasn't one to enjoy extravagant things so she couldn't imagine what Hux's place looked like because he was definitely someone who enjoyed such things.

He led her to her room, opening the door for her.

Inside were the few things she owned on top of the dresser and nightstands, and the clothes she managed to find on that unpleasant girl's day out were hanging in the closet.

"My room's across the hall," he said, interrupting her examination of the room, "I have to return to Starkiller for a First Order meeting."

She was about to question it, but decided to not care about how she was going to be completely alone and left behind again.

He left her to stand in the doorway alone, wondering if she wanted to go inside her new room or make a trip back down to her old one.

Just as she made a decision, an older woman ran into her in the hallway. The woman wore a long shawl over her shoulders with to pins sticking out of her tight bun in the back of her head.

"Oh, forgive me, M'lady. I'm the housekeeper. If you need anything, try not to wake me up. I haven't had a nap yet." She moved passed Bridgette and into a room somewhere downstairs on the bottom level.

Bridgette hadn't had the time to say anything to the woman, but she shrugged to herself before heading out the door.

It was a lot less trouble to find an elevator leading all the way down to level 277 of Coruscant. It was expensive, but she managed to scrounge enough credits from her drawers back in her room to pay for it.

She felt like t'd been years since she'd last seen Rosa.

It was quiet in the orphanage. Of course, lack of children was the cause of that, but she couldn't even hear Rosa bustling around getting stuff done.

"Rosa!" she called out.

When there wasn't an answer, she wandered into Rosa's room.

Luckily enough, Rosa was in bed fast asleep, but her breath was ragged and strange. Her heart lurched as did her body towards the side of the bed. Bridgette placed a hand on the woman's forehead; cold.

"Rosa? Why aren't you feeling well?" Bridgette asked; this time in a whisper.

Her eyes opened faintly, a small smile creeping to her face. "Bridgette. I'm so happy to see you. I'm sorry I couldn't go to the wedding; I've been ill."

Bridgette forced a chuckle. "I see that." She rushed into the bathroom to get a cloth soaked with warm water then placed it on Rosa's head. She crouched down to get eye-level with her. Rosa appeared to be drifting in and out, so she decided to try and keep her talking. "Remember when I attempted flying off one of the beds and landed smack on my nose?"

Rosa managed to let a small laugh out. "You managed to not cry at all. All you said was 'Ow. That kind of hurt.' Come to find out your nose was broken; always such a tough girl. It's a wonder how your nose is still so perfectly straight now."

It wasn't intentionally, but Bridgette's smile was sad. "And I also remember you crying out at how busted up my nose was. Screaming bloody murder as if an assassin had come to kill all of us. When are the kids coming back, Rosa?"

"They aren't. They've been adopted into the Resistance. Isn't that amazing? They'll have many parents and siblings. It isn't the norm, but I think it's the most beautiful thing. I've been too ill to continue to care for them. Master Luke came just in time. It was fate he came to retrieve them at the time he did."

"Why wasn't I told you were sick?"

Rosa managed to take Bridgette's hand. "Oh, child. There must have been a misunderstanding. But don't you worry about me. I'm very happy nothing was said. With the wedding and this ceasing war with the First Order. It's a lot on your shoulders for someone who was raised without parents, running around smuggling and dealing."

They both chuckled at that, but Bridgette felt tears trickle down her cheeks.

"Everything's good though. I would have really liked to know before, Rosa. I could have come to visit. You should be in a hospital. The Resistance medbay is spect - "

"No, Bridgette," she interrupted. "When you've gone so long with seeing death, seeing life, and living your own life, you know when it's time to go. It's my time to go, and I want to go within this place that has given me so many beautiful gifts. Including you." Rosa put a hand on her cheek with much effort. "You tell that man you were forced to marry that he treat you right. But listen here, Bridgette. I know you, and you young lady like to make people's lives miserable. I would know."

Bridgette smiled widely at that, wiping away the flow of tears that were leaking from her eyes.

"So you make sure you treat him right, do you hear?" Rosa was as much amused as she was.

If circumstances were different, BRidgette would tell her that nothing was happening with the marriage and that if anything, they would play it to the public, but at home they would be thinking of someone else other than their spouse. But the circumstance was that Rosa was departing soon, and the last thing she wanted was for Rosa to leave on a negative note.

This galaxy had enough of it as it is.

"I promise."

It was then that the woman's sle faded. "There's something you should know. When you were younger - " The need to cough interrupted her speaking. It seemed any energy was going completely from her. Somehow Rosa turned a shade paler and her breathing grew shallow. "You came to my door - " Her breathing stopped and her chest ceased to rise.

Bridgette looked at her for a moment before trying to nudge her. "Rosa. Rosa, wake up. Come on, you were telling me a story." The flow of tears wouldn't stop now. The more she pushed the still woman on the bed, the louder her sobs became. "You can't leave me. It isn't fair. I told you that you couldn't do that. You promised you wouldn't. Rosa!" She flung her arms over her corpse in a tight embrace, willing the Force to bring her back.

She chanted please over and over, but nothing happened.

All at once, flashes of anger and a woman being cradled in her arms came to the forefront of her mind.

Anakin.

Shmi.

Bridgette.

Rosa.

Bridgette stood up from the floor, clearing her face of the wet stains. She made her way to the house on the first level, grabbing her staff and hunting down a ship that would take her straight to D'Qar and straight to Luke Skywalker.

* * *

 **A/N:** Again, thanks **Belladonna007, sayorii, Starwarsdreadful, and mie040401** for reviewing! It means the world to me! The next few chapters have been outlined and planned out and will lead to some major events, so stay tuned! Things are going to get so much more juicy with the Trio and the wedded couple!


	11. The Cuteness of a Rinlo

**Question Time!:** I was thinking about making a compilation of bonus chapters shoved in every few chapters of this story about Kylo waking up in an alternate reality where he is married to Rey and struggled to come to terms with Bridgette not knowing who he is or how much he cares for her.

Let me know if you like that idea at all or not and then I won't do if you guys think it might get annoying or in the way of the main story.

Thanks for all the reviews! They keep me writing!

* * *

 _ **Wild, Caged, and Free**_

 **Part Two: Caged**

 **Chapter Ten: The Cuteness of a Rinlo**

Bridgette stormed into the base ignoring everyone that wasn't old bearded Jedi with ragged robes. A handful of people stared at her questioningly as she walked fiercely through the corridors.

She used the Force to track him down right to a rec room with him sitting on the floor meditating.

It only slightly bothered her that he made no movement and didn't open his eyes when she burst through the doors. Of course, Rosa was coursing rapidly around in her mind, shoving away every other thought on her mind.

Her staff was equipped in her hands, ready to swing.

"I see you've discovered Rosa. She's gone, I feel," Luke said. He took a deep breath, not opening his eyes to see the fire burning in her eyes. "You should know: anger leads to hate. And hate leads to suffering."

Her eyes narrowed. "That is quite the wise statement. I will make sure all my hate for you will lead to your ultimate suffering."

"You have a lot of power. It would be a shame to lose you to the Dark Side."

Bridgette was irritated and impatient as his calmness, so she stepped forward, swinging her staff with all the strength she had. Luke caught it, standing up. He opened his eyes, gripping her staff tighter as she tried pulling it away to swing again.

She had greater power than he, managing to yank her staff and lift it above her head.

"Bridgette!" Han yelled out behind her. His voice was so furious, she stopped immediately in midair, feeling her whole body shudder in surprise. "What the hell is going on?"

All the anger dissipated from her. Now, all she felt was shame and fear of having disappointed Han. Bridgette lowered her staff and turned to see Han. As she expected, his face showed just how angry he really was.

Bridgette felt like a child caught in a bad act all over again.

"If you keep this up," Han continued, "everyone will start believing you're on the side of the First Order."

She clenched her jaw, curling her hands into fists, digging her nails into her skin to distract her from the emotions welling inside her. If she couldn't focus on the physical pain, she feared she would start crying again.

"You've got to get yourself together, Bridgette. You're a grown woman now and in the eyes of the public representing not only the Resistance, but your husband who happens to be my son. You need to learn to respect the people around you."

For whatever reason, his words made her flinch inside. She felt low; the kind of low that even the scummiest person probably had never felt before. She averted her eyes down, not wanting to make eye contact. But it wasn't by any means because of Han, it was because what he said was true.

But the pride in her wanted to stay indignant and not change for anyone or anything. That was probably her greatest flaw of all.

She managed to look at him again, but her face was changing back to its hatred expression. Without a word, she found herself walking back to the ship.

xxx

As soon as she curled herself up in her new bed, she stared out the window absently, letting the tears fall.

It was hours before anything changed. She laid there for so long, she was surprised her body didn't fall asleep. It wasn't until a knock sounded at the door that she tore her eyes from the outside world.

There was no energy left in her to respond.

"M'lady," the voice of the woman servant said, "Master's here and dinner is served. I praytell he would want you to join him."

Bridgette considered her options; weighing each one carefully. She knew it best to suck it all up and go down to at least pretend to Kylo's face that everything is alright. The last thing she wanted was to burden him. Every single one of those thoughts were completely sarcastic, but she cursed herself to get up anyway.

The clothes she wore were wrinkled and worn from the day's events, so she changed into some more pleasant.

She wandered around the house for a few minutes before finally finding the dining room where Kylo sat - his food untouched. Bridgette sat down across from him where another place setting of food was, daring to look up at him.

"You're eyes are red," he noted nonchalantly.

"My eyes have been itchy. Probably something in the air," she countered in the same tone.

Kylo picked up his fork, digging into his food.

If she had any appetite at all, she would have done the same, but the last thing that sounded appealing was filling her stomach full when she relished the feeling of it empty.

Instead, she stared at her food, listening intently to the silence between them.

"Something is on your mind," he said, finally throwing his fork on his plate. His voice was seething with irritation. "Would you like to know how I can tell? You refuse to keep those walls up in your mind."

Bridgette quickly straightened, closing up her mind completely feeling embarrassed. To turn the tables, she said, "So, you couldn't bother waking me up before going to see if Finn and Rey were alright?"

He stopped chewing, swallowing the half-chewed food whole. "I tried. Waking you is like trying to get a rock to move."

She didn't respond to that because it didn't sound too far from something that could be true. Especially considering how vivid and into the dreams she usually was. But despite, she couldn't rid of that feeling in the pit of her stomach that she wished she didn't have in the first place. Having that feeling at all was ridiculous, but take into account that it was Kylo - the enemy of the Resistance and the few she called friends - then t was more than simply ridiculous. She could be labeled insane, irrational.

Forcing the thoughts out of her mind, she reluctantly cut a piece of meat and began chewing.

The old woman waddled in with two plates in her hands. "I heard you love chocolate, M'lady."

She set the plates down in front of them whilst Bridgette's mouth watered.

"Chocolate cake," she said pridefully, "My grandmother's greatest recipe. Of course, that was her opinion. In my own, I think that her her eggs and reek bacon are the best, but I'm quite simple like that. Enjoy." With that, she left them be again, the silence filling the air thickly.

With her icy voice, she said, "Look, the cake is almost as black as your soul."

He didn't so much as flinch at her words. "You're just as bad as I am if not worse. I heard about your mission to assassinate the Jedi. Next time be quick about it."

She cut and stabbed a piece of cake rashly, wondering how she managed to sleep with him just the other night. She convinced herself that it was because the contract required it, but on her side of things it was more than that. However, she would never dare admit that to herself. But she would admit to herself that he was irritating.

The rest of the time there was only tense silence.

xxx

Fortunately and unfortunately for Bridgette, Kylo Ren spent most of his days away on Starkiller base. Everytime he left, her heart sank. There were a couple days here and there where he spent the night there, not coming back home till late the next evening.

She was so lonely most of the time that it felt like months since they had gotten married, but really only three passed since the wedding.

It wasn't important that his company was for the most part unpleasant. It was company nonetheless and there were those very, very rare moments when they actually got along.

Of course, this past week it was really only once or twice that they actually treated each other civilly.

Most of her hours in her day she spent cooped up in her room having nothing to do and no one to talk to. She tried hunting down the housekeeper, but the lady was always disappearing off to who knows where.

However, this time around the housekeeper approached her door, knocking louder than anyone she's ever heard knock.

The woman walked right into the room when Bridgette didn't answer. She walked over to the bed, yanking the blanket off of her. Bridgette shivered as the warmth escaped her.

"Get up, child. Put on some pants and let's go eat some lunch. I can't having you starving to death. I'm too old for prison." The woman stared down at Bridgette waiting for her to get up. When she didn't, the woman walked out of the room, bringing back in a pitcher and pouring ice cold water all over Bridgette.

She shrieked, getting out of the bed, looking down at her soaking body. Her shirt, her underwear, her bra - everything was completely soaked.

The woman patted her shoulder. "Now that you're up, you can help me make lunch. Come on, let's get moving."

Bridgette begrudgingly changed her shirt, but decided to keep the pants off to spite the woman. She met the housekeeper down in the kitchen. There were ingredients lying all about the counters and the island.

When the housekeeper turned around to see Bridgette, she rolled her eyes and mumbled, "It's always the pretty ones who show off too much."

Bridgette raised one brow.

"Well don't just stand there, child. Get to work. The Master of the house will be back for lunch today. A late lunch, but here probably expecting food nonetheless. Let's be honest, that boy eats like an Imperial garbage compactor."

Bridgette looked at all the things on the counter, unsure what to do with any of them. "Are we really calling him Master now?"

"Well, I have to. He's my boss, after all. And you are the mistress."

She snorted. "Isn't that a dirty word for a slut who sleeps with the married Emperor or King?" Bridgette found little bits of chocolate and started putting some of them into her mouth.

The woman, however, smacked her the second time she reached for the chocolate bowl. "Some have taken that word as such, but in my own mind Mistress means just the same as Master. Give me that powder and flour there, will you?" she said, pointing to two bowls that had ingredients that looked exactly the same.

Bridgette handed them to her, watching her mix it into a much larger metal bowl. "I don't think I caught your name."

"Because I didn't throw it at you, child." After a moment to let her snarky comment sink in, she answered, "You may call me Miriam."

The moment she met this strange old woman, she'd had a question she'd been dying to ask her. She figured this was a good a time as any. "How come you aren't so…obedient and humble as a servant should be."

The woman turned to give her a look. "Give me those eggs there. I've learned just how much I can get away with. And to be quite honest, I am who I am and don't really care apologizing for it or hiding it. You've had servants? That surprises me."

Bridgette shook her head, letting her have the two eggs. "No, I've only watched them work in other's mansions and ships. I have even tried being a servant. It didn't work out too well for me; I was neither humble nor obedience."

"I thought so. You are definitely not royalty nor do you come from anywhere in High Society. And how I can tell is that you have a big mouth and don't appear to know how to work a shower."

As the woman's back was turned, she subtly lifted her arms, sniffing her pits. She made a quick disgusted face. The housekeeper may have a point. She slammed her arm down at her side when the servant turned back around, saying, "Maybe you should go shower and put on something less...risque."

Bridgette didn't have to be told twice. Up the stairs she went, making a B-line for the shower.

After cleaning herself up, she examined herself in the mirror, cursing herself for being so intent on making herself nice for some man who cared little about her and she too cared little about.

She went through the motions of dressing in something nice anyway.

Just as she hit the last step on the stairs, the housekeeper turned the corner, saying to her: "Could you get the food out of the oven when the timer goes off? I need to check on the power in the basement. It seems the kitchen lights keep flickering again; damned thing."

Bridgette walked into the kitchen, seating herself on a stool in front of the island full of empty ingredient bowls. After a few minutes, sleepiness from absolute boredom took and she laid her head down on the counter. Shutting her eyes, she reminisced of the days when she played around with the children while Rosa played referee in case she caught anything unfair. The days of smuggling and dealing were actually some of the best days, she had to admit. Shocked, angry faces passed through her mind of all those she toyed with. It brought a smile to her own face.

"Bridgette!"

As soon as her mind cleared of old memories, she began to hear a rapid beeping and smoke filling the kitchen. The food.

She hopped off the barstool, lunging for the oven. Bridgette pulled out the pan, but dropped it immediately, her hand burning. "Ow! Fuck!" She shook her hand hard as if it would get rid of the painful sensation.

"I don't think so, young lady!" the housekeeper snapped. "That word will not be used in this household!" She took some oven mitts and picked up the pan that luckily landed upright - nothing spilled. "Well, Master Ren certainly didn't marry a smart one, now did he?"

Bridgette shot a glare, nursing her hand.

Miram rolled her eyes. "Put a bandage on it and set the table."

Bridgette sighed, doing as she was told. It hurt to move her hand, however, so the task of picking up and setting down anything was excruciating.

Despite her hand hurting so bad and Miriam's lack of compassion for it, she admitted that she was loving this old lady more and more the longer she spent time with her.

Just as the table was all set, Kylo walked through the door.

Bridgette slumped down in a chair feeling exhausted from all the nothing she did the entire day.

He came in helmetless and scarfless. Nothing but his black robes. He took one look at Bridgette, saying, "Has Miriam been bothering you?"

"Oh, hush up, Ren. I'd do no such thing. However, Bridgette was quite bothered with the cooking. And her hand as evidence, she probably shouldn't go near a stove ever again," Miriam said, setting the dessert down on the table.

Bridgette mumbled, "If the oven wasn't so fucking hot."

Miriam whacked her good hand with the spoon she was holding. "Lady, I told you not to use that word in this house."

Her hand shot back to her chest. By the end of the night, she wouldn't have any more hands.

Kylo snorted with a small laugh.

"You find her amusing?" Bridgette asked, almost shocked that he found anything amusing.

"Aw, my boy! Finally smiling at something. I could do it again, if you like. It's been quite some time since I've seen your smile."

Bridgette turned her eyes back to Miriam. "You wouldn't dare."

The woman lifted her wooden spoon. "Oh, but I would."

Bridgette nearly knocked the chair over as she leaped out of it, running through the house with an older woman chasing her about. Bridgette couldn't help but laugh to tears.

Maybe living here with her won't be so bad after all.

xxx

The sun was set, the house was quiet, and everyone was winding down.

Kylo made his way to the steamy pool, but Miriam managed to stop him before he did. She wore the slyest smile on her face; Ren knew she was up to something mischievous.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you. She decided to go skinny dipping. I know she wouldn't want you to see her naked. Then again, she cries every time you leave, so maybe she actually likes you enough to not mind. She might in fact enjoy seeing you naked." The woman walked away leaving Ren slightly irritated but more confused at her words than anything.

Instead of walking inside to do as he intended, he made his way to his command ship.

xxx

The next morning, Bridgette awoke to a ringing doorbell.

As much as she loved laying in bed for hours, satisfying her curiosity was something she enjoyed much more, so she got out of bed and made her way to see who it was.

To her absolute surprise, she opened the door to find the Resistance Trio standing there with big smiles on their face. They held many trays of different kinds of goodies. It was all so tempting to Bridgette.

"What in all the galaxy are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We heard you haven't been quite yourself lately," Poe said cautiously.

"Or rather too much yourself." Finn chuckled nervously. "But we came here with a bunch of games and way too many sweets! By the way, the vanilla bits are mine."

Bridgette gestured for all of them to come in. The three looked around in utter awe at the place, taking in all the pretty crystal chandeliers and the large windows covering most of the walls, viewing the entire city.

"Well, if marrying the enemy gave you this place, I probably wouldn't be so upset about it either," Poe said, picking up a vase of flowers, looking closely at the crystals imbedded in it.

Fnn suddenly stopped, "Ren isn't here, is he?"

Rey rolled her eyes. "If he was, his command ship would probably be on the landing out there."

"Right. So shall we start playing?" They set their piles of food and games onto the large dining table. Bridgette felt so excited looking at it all. It wasn't until she rested her eyes on the three of them that she started to feel her heart soften.

They all came here for her sake; no doubt believing she was bored or being tortured to death. Somehow these three saw her as a friend enough to come over unannounced with a bunch of different things to do. They all sat down, Poe taking one of the games and dealing out the pieces.

After hours of playing, Miriam came in, heading straight for the kitchen. But before she went in, she said, "Try not to scratch the table. I think I ran out of the scratch-healer from all the…. Nevermind. That's none of your business. Oh, yeah, I nearly forgot. Bridgette, there's something for you waiting in the living room."

The Trio all looked at Bridgette curiously. She cocked a brow, showing her she knew nothing more than they did. Finn was the first to hop up from his chair with an urge to satisfy his curiosity, Bridgette second.

"Oh my goodness!" Finn shrieked - a voice so high Bridgette took a second to wonder if it came from someone else. "They're so freaking cute! I'm going to die!"

Bridgette turned the corner, seeing a small pen with three little Rinlos inside. They had long tails, swirling around in the air; their ears sticking up and eyes too big for their small heads. The energy they had from being cooped up unleashed when they saw all four people coming towards them.

Finn bent down and picked one up, petting it. "They are the softest things. Oh look! A note."

Rey glared at Finn as he tried opening it. She snatched it away from him just in time. "I don't think the note is for you, Fnn." Rey handed the note to Bridgette.

The note was short, but nice nonetheless:

 _Hope they are better company whenever I'm not there._

 _Ren._

Bridgette smiled. When she recognized she was, she immediately shook her head, picking up one of the puppies to hold it close. "Now I won't be as lonely! That's oddly nice of Kylo. What do you think we should name them?"

"Damn," Poe said in exasperation. "I can't believe the big, bad Sith gave Bridgette baby Rinlos. I'm starting to cringe at the thought of being jealous."

She chuckled, feeling the tongue of a Rinlo slather her cheek with slobber.

Rey cleared her throat. "Maybe we should go back to the games…"

Finn scoffed. "Are you kidding? These things are so cute. We should play with them!"

"Let's teach them tricks," Bridgette said excitedly to Finn who nodded his head furiously in agreement. They all sat down with the creatures after having grabbed some of the treats that were on the dining table. The creatures were fairly intelligent. After a few hours, they were able to teach them as much as sit and high-five.

It ended up being a much better time than any of them anticipated.

As they continued to mess around with the Rinlos, Finn took a subtle glance at Poe then turned to Bridgette, saying, "So, Bridgette, I do have a question for you."

Bridgette was listening but couldn't manage to take her eyes of the little furry balls on the floor. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you think you would… I don't know; find someone of your own who actually likes you back? Even though you're married and whatever." It was as if he was struggling to find the right words. "If Kylo found someone else who he likes, would you find someone else."

Bridgette immediately shot her gaze to Rey, but when Rey made eye-contact with her, she looked back down. She struggled to play it all off casually. She shrugged. "Maybe. I don't really care either way. I guess - I mean, it's not like I would fall in love with someone who has murdered children and innocent people. I'm not so desperate." She admitted her words were complete lies, but she only said them in spite. Because of that, Bridgette felt ashamed.

Finn agreed. "I never took you as someone who's desperate, but it's good you still think that right person is out there. Good to know."

Bridgette cocked a brow in suspicion. "Why do you want to know?" she asked.

He laughed nervously. "Uh, no reason."

Poe glared at him, punching him in the shoulder.

Rey looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "I think we should get going. Wouldn't want to run into Ren. Come on, let's go."

"What is wrong with you, Rey? You totally kicked his butt in that saber battle. Why are you so afraid of seeing him?" Finn asked.

She shrugged. "I just… You never know what will happen with him. Come on, now. We have a bit of cleaning to do before we head out. See ya later, Bridgette."

Poe and Fnn bid their goodbyes, taking their games and leftover goodies with them. It was a strange feeling for Bridgette to be left alone again. When hearing the door close, her heart sank and felt hollow.

It wasn't long before Kylo Ren came walking through the door and that hollowness - as much as she hated to admit it - was filled.

She got up off the floor, holding one of the Rinlos to her chest and making her way to Ren.

"I wanted to tell you thank you," Bridgette said, holding back a smile, forcing a casual tone. "They are really cute."

"Never thought I'd hear that word come from your mouth," he said in an even voice.

She shoved the cute creature in his face. "Tell me you would say this thing isn't cute." The Rinlo licked Ren's face; he immediately backed away from it while Bridgette laughed.

Right then, a beeping came from one of the datapads in the livingroom. Ren went to answer it, but came back to hand the pad to her. "It's for you."

Bridgette furrowed her brows in confusion. She exchanged the Rinlo for the pad, looking at the message:

 _Your friend named Han or something like that gave me the ID to contact you. I was hoping to see you again this weekend. You can stay the night. I've got a few people I'd like you to meet._

 _-Jal, your father_

All at once, the emotions came flooding in like a tsunami. But the emotion overtaking the rest was the feeling of excitement about seeing her father. It had been so long and so much had happened since.

"What?" Ren asked.

"My father wants me to visit him this weekend." Her smile quickly faded when she read the post scriptum of the short message. "But he wants you to come, too."

"Then give him what he wants," he stated, walking up to his room.

Bridgette stood there, staring at the message. As much as the idea of it all was pleasant, she wasn't so sure by the end of the visit that everyone would be so happy.

At least she had the cuteness of the Rinlos to comfort her.


End file.
